Primerizos
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Edward nace siendo un milagro para sus padres, pero eso no les hace distinta la experiencia de ser padres primerizos
1. Chapter 1

Era un niño hermoso, realmente hermoso.

Tenía siete meses de edad y ya gateaba por todas partes y a la mayor velocidad que le permitian sus rudimentarios movimientos y cortas piernitas. Tenía pelo rubio como su padre Carlisle, aunque probablemente cuando creciera se le oscurecería, y unos enormes y llamativos ojos verdes como los de su madre. Sus facciones eran dulces y angulosas y su cabello sedoso y delicado e increiblemente desordenado para tener tan poco.

El era un milagro, aunque el no lo sabía.

Sus padres siempre habían querido tener hijos, pero luego de muchos intentos y una gran variedad de exámenes descubrieron que una falla en el útero de Esme no permitía que el óvulo quedara implantado. Su mamá se devastó, tener un hijo era su mayor sueño. Pero su papá, el Doctor Carlisle Cullen, la convencio de que adoptaran, que habían niños sufriendo totalmente abandonados y ellos podrían quererlos y cuidarlos. Así comenzaron con el proceso de adopción y descubrieron felismente de que podrían adoptar a una pequeña ya que su joven madre no podía cuidarla. Vivieron el proceso con la joven, Bree, y la cuidaron como si ella fuera otra hija, pero cuando ella tenía ocho meses se dió cuenta de que no podía entregar a su bebe. Así, Esme y Carlisle perdieron a su hijo y cayeron en depresión,una donde el matrimonio se veía afectado, ya que Esme ya no era la misma y eso entristecía a Carlisle. Poco tiempo despues Esme comenzó a enfermar, se desmayaba y vomitaba todo lo que comía, y con mucho miedo realizaron examenes, Carlisle temiendo lo peor. Sin embargo ahí fue cuando el milagro ocurrió, Esme estaba embarazada.

El doctor les explico que era usual que eso sucediese, estaban tan concentrados en embarazarse que el cuerpo no lo hacía, y cuando volvían a la normalidad el milagro ocurria.

Los tres primeros meses fueron dificiles para Esme ya que su esposo no permitía que ella hiciera ... nada. Pero ella por el bien del bebe y la salud mental de su marido lo cumplia, gracias a dios su mejor amiga y pronta vecina, Heidi Brandon tambien estaba embarazada, aunque tenía dos meses más que ella y ya tenía a su pequeño Emmett de dos años y la visitaba seguido.

- Hola Emmett - le decía Esme al pequeño de cabello negro muy rizado y expresivos ojos celestes - ¿Cómo has estado pequeñin?

- ¡Men! (¡Bien!) - chilló con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a su mamá y toco su abultado vientre de cinco meses - Manito i (hermanito ahi)

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, sin darse cuenta Esme ya tenía siete meses y una panza enorme. Durante este tiempo se había dedicado a decorar la habitación del bebe, en colores neutros ya que no sabían su sexo y su inteligiente bebe no se había dejado ver así su padre no hacía trampa, ya que como medico el lo sabría de inmediato.

Hace tres días había ido al hospital a conocer a Alice, la hija de sus amigos Heidi y Felix y hermanita del pequeño Emmett, que se entretenía colocando su dedo en la frente de la bebe que se molestaba y hacía pucheros.

- Hola cariño - dijo Carlisle entrando a la que sería la habitación de su bebe

- Hola mi vida - contesto ella mientras su esposo colocaba sus manos en su abultado vientre, de inmediato el bebe se movio - Tu hijo o hija te saluda

- ¿Cómo te has portado bebe? - dijo embobado su padre, poniendose a la altura del vientre de su esposa y hablandole directamente a él - ¿Tú mamá se ha portado bien contigo?

Las risas inundaron la habitación.

Y todo fue color de rosas, las unicas discusiones del matrimonio era la insistencia de Carlisle por que su esposa no se esforzara en hacer ningun tipo de fuerza (aunque exageraba demasiado) y a su esposa, una mujer inquieta, se le hacia extremadamente dificil. Además de que, aunque su esposo era doctor, saltaba completamente alterado ante cualquier mueca que ella hacía ¡Pero es que el bebe patiaba muy fuerte!

Finalmente, Edward Anthony Cullen Platt nacío el 20 de Junio, a las 11.36 de la mañana pesando 3.237 kg y midiendo 51 cm. Esme desperto temprano por unas fuertes ganas de ir al baño, y mientras se colocaba la bata comenzo con el trabajo de parto, y eso fue a las 6.30 de la mañana. Luego de la extenuante espera para que dilatara y los nervios de Carlisle totalmente alterados para gracia de sus colegas, su hijo decidió nacer con un potente llanto que inundó la sala.

Era completamente sano, y silencio sus chillidos en cuanto se encontró en los brazos de su madre, que sin poder evitarlo lloraba de emoción, al igual que su marido que sin poder evitarlo derramó un par de lágrimas cuando cortó el cordón umbilical.

- No puedo creerlo...¡Es tan...perfecto! ¡Es mi pequeño milagro! - decía Esme mientras su hijo estaba absorto en su tarea de alimentarse.

- Lo es, nuestro pequeño milagro - dijo Carlisle mirando enternecido la escena, era el hombre más feliz del mundo. - ¿Cómo le pondremos?

- No lo sé...había pensado en Edward, como mi padre - dijo Esme sonrojandose.

- Me encanta, es un nombre clásico, espero a mi papá no le moleste que no pongamos su nombre, pero siempre he pensado que es nombre de vampiro. - Comentó Carlisle pensando en Aro, su padre, que probablemente estaba viajando con su madre, Renata, para llegar pronto a conocer a su primer y unico nieto.

- ¿Y cúal es su segundo nombre?- pregunto Esme, atenta.

- Anthony...el segundo nombre de papá es Anthony - dijo Carlisle

- Edward Anthony... suena ¡Perfecto! - dijo Esme feliz - nuestros padres estarán dichosos de tan hermosa criaturita - agrego acariciando la mejilla sonrozada de su pequeño bebe.

Los meses transcurrieron totalmente agitados. Primero, con la llegada de los abuelos, totalmente babosos con el pequeño. Y es que Elizabeth Platt y Renata Cullen se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, y se dedicaron a comprar toda la ropa que pudieron de cero a doce meses, y los abuelos Edward y Aro se entretuvieron comprando juguetes y todo tipo de ''modernidades'' educativas o no para su nietecito.

Esme se dedico a descanzar y a regaloniar a su bebe, y Carlisle pidió vacaciones para estar con las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Y es que el pequeño Edward rompió todos lo establecido para ellos. Se supone que los bebes duermen mucho y lloran mucho también... pues Edward dormía desde las 12 de la noche a las 6 de la mañana tranquilamente y sin molestar, y luego lloraba para pedir su alimento y que le cambiaran el pañal, y despues continuaba durmiendo en la habitacion de sus padres en un espacio formado por los dos. Luego despertaba a comer y a que sus abuelos lo consintieran, y seguia durmiendo. Heidi la visitaba con los niños y reían de Emmett, que decia tocando la frente de Edward ''ota Ali'' (otra Alice) por más que le explicaran que era ''Edward'' pero como no podía decir su nombre, solo era ''la ota Ali''.

A los cuatro meses Edward era todo un escandalo, le sonreía a todos, según Esme ''un coqueto como todos los Cullen''. Los abuelos viajaban seguido a visitar a su nieto, pero solo los fines de semana y Carlisle había vuelto al trabajo, por lo que Esme estaba todo el día con su pequeño angelito, cantandole y jugando con él. Y cuando su papá llegaba del trabajo lo tomaba en brazos y daba paseos con el por el jardín mientra le contaba historias logrando que Edward lo mirara atento sin despegar las inmensas orbes verdes de las celestes de él.

Y ahora a los siete meses de edad, Edward era feliz con sus amigos. Si, para ser tan pequeño el ya tenía una amiga. Alice Brandon.

Cuando eran bebes compartían la misma cuna cuando Heidi los visitaba y viceversa, y a veces, para increíble sorpresa de los adultos, los bebes se miraban a los ojos, celeste contra verde y chupaban sus manitos intercambiandose la baba. Muchas veces Alice le ofracía su chupete a Edward que era más pequeño y aún no realizaba tantas acciones. Ahora eran dos bebes felices gateando por la alfombra de la sala de los Cullen, aunque Alice era mayor y ya trataba de impulsarse solita para levantarse no le importaba jugar con Edward que aún no podía hacer esas cosas.

Y así era feliz, un pequeño sin preocupaciones, que solo sentía el amor de sus padres, de sus abuelos, de sus amigos. Pero para ser tan pequeño ocasionaría muchas aventuras para sus padres primerizos.

**N/A:** Si quieren que continúe el fic, dejen rev's pidiendolo!! aunque no les mentire y prometeré capitulos pronto porque entre a clases y no he tenido tiempo para nada y no he actualizado ninguno de mis fics xD pero esta idea llegó a mi mente y no pude dejar de escribir hasta que la termine. Juro actualizar pronto!! Pasense por mis otros fics:D !! Chau, besitos!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Edward tenía dos meses la primera vez que enfermo. Y fue algo absolutamente terrible.

El primer mes del bebe Carlisle estaba de vacaciones por lo que estaba siempre con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido. Además de que los abuelos del pequeño se quedaron con ellos durante las dos primeras semanas, las abuelas dandole consejos a Esme para el cuidado del bebe y los abuelos planeando la construcción de una pequeña cancha de fútbol, una de fútbol americano, tenis, ¡Hasta quizás un salón que pudiera ser utilizado como disco! para que su nieto pudiera hacer conquistas. Pero despúes del primer mes, todos debían comenzar a la normalidad y Esme se quedó sola con su bebe.

Al principio, se pasaba horas mirandolo, ver hacer esas pequeñas muecas la llenaba de emoción, y cuando dormía sonreía. Pero también debía hacer mucho, habiendo un bebe en casa debía estar todo impecable, además de que Edward demandaba mucha atención, no le gustaba estar solo y ahora pasaba cada vez más tiempo despierto. Así que Esme, o estaba con él o hacia el aseo o lavaba su ropita, que, como al ser de bebe debía estar lavada con detergentes especiales y con muchos suavizantes para que su delicada piel no se irritara. Pero un día,Edward empezó a llorar. Le dió de comer, cambió su pañal, lo cargó por horas cantándole, pero su pequeño ángel no se tranquilizaba y, aunque ahora no lloraba, estaba entre los brazos de su madre con sus verdes ojos anegados en lágrimas y mirándola como pidiendole ayuda. Y Esme quería darsela, estaba realmente desesperada ¡Cómo podía ser tan mala madre y no saber que era lo que necesitaba su hijo! Así que totalmente desesperada llamó a su esposo.

- ¡Carlisle! algo le pasa a Edward, no deja de llorar. no se que hacer - dijo casi gritando por el teléfono, con el bebe en sus brazos.

- Amor, primero calmate, voy ahora mismo para allá y lo reviso - dijo Carlisle totalmente preocupado, pero tratando de mantener la calma para no asustar más a su mujer. Habó con su secretaria en el Hospital y se fue rápidamente.

Cuando llegó encontró a su mujer sentada en el living con el bebe en brazos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó a ella rápidamente y pudo ver su pequeño bebe con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y con una expresión tortuosa que hizo que el alma le doliera.

- Esme, entrégame a Edward para revisarlo - dijo con calma de doctor y un miedo terrible a que su hijo estuviese enfermo que disimulo bastante mal.

Su esposa obedeció en silencio y vió como habilmente su esposo sacaba el estetoscopio y oscultaba a su bebito que estaba extrañamente quieto. Luego colocó un termómetro para revisar la temperatura, aparentemente todo estaba bién. Fue ahí cuando recordó el malestar típico que aquejaba a todos los bebes pequeños.

- Tiene cólicos - dijo con una sonrisa - es algo totalmente normal cariño, pero es mejor que lo llevemos a su pediatra y ahí el podrá decirnos que hacer.

Fueron al hospital aún nerviosos y Esme en silencio total ¿Cómo una madre no podía comprender a su hijo? ¿Y si un día estaba realmente enfermo y ella no se daba cuenta? ¿Por qué era tan mala madre?.

Eleazar, el pediatra de Edward y amigo de la familia dictaminó que eran cólicos y que era absolutamente normal.

- No soy partidario de darle medicamentos siendo aún tan pequeño, es mejor darle aguas de hierbas y hacerle masajes en su pequeña panzita y quizás, si continúa con cólicos veremos la posibilidad de dejar de amantarlo y empezar a darle fórmula especial para que no siga alterando a sus papis - dijo todo eso mientras acariciaba el blanquisimo vientre de Edward delicádamente totalmente embobado mientras Edward esbozaba pequeñas sonrisas, estaba mucho más complacido ahora.

Más tarde, en la noche, Edward dormía cómodamente entre sus padres, calentito y cómodo.

- Esme, por favor, es normal ¡Nadie nace sabiéndo! - insistía Carlisle ante la expresión torturada de su esposa.

- No sabía que hacer ¿Qué pasa si un día le ocurre algo grave? - explicó mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

- Cariño, nuestro bebe no venía con un manual, además son situaciones normales.

- Es difícil, me da tanto miedo perderlo, lo esperé tanto, lo amo tanto - ambos lo miraron dormir. Sonreía tenuemente, como si tuviera un sueño apacible y realmente bonito.

- No puedes dejarte ver, Esme. Tienes que ser fuerte, por él, por nuestro angelito. Y por mi también. - dijo tomando su mano.

- Te amo - dijo Esme con una tenue sonrisa, acariciando levemente la mano de su esposo. Él tenía razón, Edward era la única oportunidad de ser madre que tenía y estaba muy feliz por ello. Y su angelito debía enseñarle a ser madre y ella le enseñaría como ser un gran hombre, junto a su esposo, el amor de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 3**

El pequeño Edward había cumplido tres meses hace dos días y se había vuelto la sensación entre los amigos de Esme y Carlisle. Ellos eran un matrimonio muy joven, pero como llevaban tanto tiempo como pareja (se habían puesto de novios a los dieciséis, se habían casado a los dieciocho y habían tratado de tener hijos a los veinte, lográndolo por fin a los veintitrés) y sus amigos, que en la mayoría fueron compañeros de colegio o de la universidad aún se consideraban demasiado jóvenes para tener hijos, exceptuando por sus vecinos, los Brandon, que eran dos años mayores que ellos ya tenían un par de niños, Alice y Emmett. Pero ahora ellos no estaban, ya que habían ido a visitar a sus padres a Miami, así que Edward era el único niño ahí.

Y es que con tres meses Edward era un encanto. Sus enormes ojos verdes miraban atento todo lo que ocurría en su entorno y siempre daba esa tierna sonrisa coqueta desdentada. A veces Esme le colocaba chupete, y solo se veía más tierno, ya que era tan pequeño que el chupete se veía enorme en su boquita tan pequeña.

El pequeño era muy blanco y tenía las facciones de su padre, pero la mirada dulce de su madre. Y todas las amigas de Esme planificaban que sus hijas (que aún no tenían) serían la novia perfecta de él.

- Eres un pequeño coqueto – decía Carmen, esposa de Eleazar que no sólo era el pediatra de Edward, si no que un gran amigo de Carlisle. Edward solo le siguió sonriendo, pero no despegaba la vista de su mamá. Cuando Esme se alejaba en busca de una mantita para abrigarlo un poco más Edward comenzó a llorar tristemente, haciendo que Esme se diera vuelta en segundos para ir por su pequeño que en cuanto la vio dejó de llorar.

- ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – le dijo Esme con voz dulce mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

- Tiene mamitis, eso pasa – dijo riendo dulcemente la señora Weber – no puedes estar sin tu mami ¿cierto chiquitín?

Edward la miró y le sonrió, como corroborando que lo que ella decía era verdad. Esme solo sonrió y besó la frente de su pequeño. Ella era feliz de sentir que su hijo la amara, de que fuera dependiente de ella. Nunca pensó que se podía tener tanto amor por una sola persona, menos una tan chiquitita y que conocía hace tan poco, pero ella adoraba a su bebito.

- No importa que tenga mamitis, mami es feliz de que no puedas estar sin mi – dijo mientras le daba un besito esquimal*, logrando que Edward riera.

Hoy era la primera vez que Edward iba de compras con ella, era la primera vez que irían juntos al Supermercado. Hasta ahora solo habían salido con el bebe a su consulta mensual al pediatra, un día fueron al parque y las veces que iban a casa de los Brandon, pero nada más ya que el clima de Forks no los ayudaba mucho. Pero hoy, extrañamente hacía un buen día y Esme decidió que su pequeño hijo sería quien la acompañaría a comprar todo lo que la casa necesitaba.

Colocó el coche de Edward en el maletero del auto y después acomodo al bebe en su sillita mientras iba totalmente entretenido chupando su chupete y mirando sus manitos. Cuando llego al centro de la ciudad estacionó el auto y luego de rearmar el coche, colocó al bebe dentro, pero al parecer Edward no le gustaba porque comenzó a hacer pucheros.

- Eddie, cariño, no puedo llevarte en brazos, necesitamos comprar – le dijo Esme, y aunque parezca extraño, fue como si Edward le entendiera y se quedo muy tranquilo. Pero duró solo segundos, porque minutos después se puso a llorar. Esme lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Acomodó a Edward para que estuviera un poco más "sentado" dentro de su coche y lograra mirar. Eso hizo que de inmediato el pequeño se silenciara.

Dieron vueltas y vueltas por todos los pasillos del Supermercado, de vez en cuando alguna mujer los detenía para decir lo hermoso que era Edward. Muchas veces Esme tuvo ganas de decir "Lo sé" pero pensó que eso no sería muy amable de su parte.

Cuando llegaron a casa vio el auto de Carlisle, por lo que solo tomo a Edward de su sillita y lo llevó a dentro de la casa, ya Carlisle la ayudaría a entrar las comprar, ahora le urgía acostar a Edward que venía profundamente dormido.

- ¡Esme! ¿Dónde estabas? – dijo Carlisle con cara de preocupación.

- Estábamos en el supermercado – susurró. Carlisle dirigió la mirada a su hijo, tapado con una mantita azul y profundamente dormido.

- Deberías haberme dejado una nota – le criticó Carlisle en susurros para no despertar al pequeño.

- Lo siento amor, pero pensé que llegaríamos antes, pero nos detuvieron las fans de nuestro bebe.

Se dirigieron al cuarto del niño y lo dejaron en su cuna, mientras Esme le sacó sus pequeñas zapatillas de bebe y los pantalones que traía puestos, también su sweater para que durmiera más cómodo su siesta.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, luego de activar los monitores de sonido se dirigieron a la cocina para comer algo.

- Él día que llego temprano Edward está dormido y no puedo jugar con él – refunfuñó Carlisle, Esme rió.

- Aún es muy pequeño para jugar – dijo Esme aguantándose la risa ante la cara de enfurruñamiento de su esposo.

- Pero es que…-suspiró – crece tan rápido y siento que me pierdo muchas cosas – dijo con pena.

- Pero aún está pequeño, no nota tu ausencia – intentó animar Esme.

- No es así Esme, es notorio el cambio de Edward cuando tú no estás, si yo me voy ni siquiera lo nota. Quiero tener una relación cercana con él. Es el único hijo que voy a tener, y quiero no sé, no solo ser su papá, quiero ser también su amigo, su compañero, que cuando sea más grande tenga la confianza de poder contarme sus cosas – dijo abatido.

Esme tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

- ¿No pedir que te rebajen las horas en el Hospital? – preguntó esperanzada

- Los haré, espero que me cambien a la clínica, estar en urgencias quita demasiado tiempo, y yo ahora tengo una familia que cuidar – le sonrió Carlisle.

Un llanto los distrajo de su conversación, era un llanto bastante suave, eso significaba que Edward solo reclama atención.

- Bueno papá, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hijo a la cuna, porque si te demoras más se va a poner irritable.

**N/A: Espero les guste este capítulo, subiré lo más pronto que pueda. Cuídense! Dejen Review's con recomendaciones.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primerizo**

**Capítulo 4**

¡Edward estaba tan grande! Pensó Esme mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor del auto. Se dirigían al Hospital para su usual visita al médico pediatra, aunque Eleazar más que revisarlo se encargaba de hacerle mimos.

Él pequeño iba en su sillita, sujetando con una mano una sonaja azul y haciéndola sonar con todas fuerzas mientras chupaba los deditos de su otra mano. Era el juguete favorito de Edward, y se lo había comprado Carlisle hace un mes atrás cuando fueron a la juguetería y mientras su padre lo colgaba Edward cogió la sonaja que estaba colgada a su altura y de ahí no la quiso soltar. Carlisle no tuvo problema en comprarla, él daría lo que fuera por su pequeño. Desde aquella vez Edward solo jugaba con esa sonaja, al parecer le encantaba el sonido que hacia, al igual que la música. Habían descubierto que cuando estaba inquieto y le colocaban música clásica el se relajaba bastante y se movía mucho y reía cuando Carlisle se lo llevaba a su despacho y colocaba viejos clásicos rock'n'roll de los años 70's.

Esme se detuvo frente al hospital y se estacionó velozmente, bajó y se dedico a sacar a Edward de su sillita, que en cuanto la vio comenzó a reír y balbucear. Lo tomó en brazos y aunque le quiso quitar la sonaja para que no se le fuera a perder tan solo con intentarlo Edward soltó un grito y la miro con sus ojos verdes enfadados.

- Me causa gracia que lo único que hayas aprendido de Alice sea a dar gritos cada vez que quieres algo mi amor – dijo Esme riendo mientras rozaba su nariz con la de su hijo.

Entraron al Hospital y todas las enfermeras rieron al ver a Edward, era un pequeño bastante famoso ahí, además que con su ternura y belleza había cautivado hasta a la enfermera más gruñona. Además que el martes anterior Esme había tenido que ir a Seattle y el viaje era aún muy largo para el pequeño, por lo que Carlisle decidió llevarse a su hijo al Hospital con él y tener un día de hombres. Resulto que al final cada paciente, enfermera y doctora que lo veía se le iba a hacer mimos y decirle lo lindo que era, y Edward solo reía y reía haciendo feliz a su padre.

- Hola señora Esme – dijo la secretaria de Carlisle - ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Cómo estás?

En eso la puerta se abrió y salió Carlisle, de inmediato Edward empezó a hacer su Noja y una sonrisa se extendió por su diminuta boquita rosada.

- Hola campeón – dijo Carlisle arrebatándole a su esposa su hijo y alzando a su bebe logrando que riera fuerte y agitara sus bracitos, logrando que la sonaja sonara aún más fuerte. La secretaria de Carlisle, Zafrina, rió fuertemente por la escena, no era para menos.

Carlisle abrazó a Edward que aun hacía sonar su sonaja, y besó suavemente los labios de su esposa, antes de tomarle la mano y guiarla hacía la consulta de Eleazar.

- Estaré en media hora acá Zafrina – dijo sin voltear a verla.

Mientras caminaban hacia la zona pediátrica, muchas enfermeras se giraron para mirar al doctor con su hijo, si Carlisle antes era guapo y arrancaba suspiros, ahora lo hacía el doble. Esa aura paternal le sumaba aún más atractivo. Pero todas tenían claro cuan enamorado estaba de su esposa, y que ninguna podría competir con su belleza natural y sencilla que se había acentuado aun más con su embarazo y ahora lucía curvas seductoras, atrayendo a muchos hombres para molestia de su esposo.

- Vamos justo en la hora, ojala Eleazar no se haya entretenido con algún paciente – dijo Carlisle.

- No creo, debe estar esperando a Edward – dijo Esme soltando una pequeña risita.

En cuanto entraron al ala pediátrica y se dirigieron hacia la secretaria y esposa de Eleazar, Carmen, esta se levanto de un vuelo y se dirigió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Esme, cariño! te ves estupenda – dijo besándole la mejilla. Se acercó a Carlisle y beso su mejilla pero sin ponerle atención, ella miraba a la criaturita en sus brazos.

- Vaya pequeño, no te veo hace una semana y mira lo grande que te has puesto – acaricio la mejilla de Edward mientre este balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

- Pasen, pasen, Eleazar los está esperando.

Esme le agradeció y entraron a la consulta, en cuanto los vio se levanto y se dirigió a ellos, le pidió a Carlisle que le entregara a Edward.

- Veamos jovencito, revisaremos cuanto has crecido.

Edward se quedó tranquilo mientras Esme lo desvestía para poder pesarlo, pero en cuanto lo colocaron en la helada pesa mandó un gritó que sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que pulmones tienes pequeño! – dijo Eleazar riendo ante la imagen.

- Calma amor – decía Esme mientras lo acariciaba, su bebe tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimitas. Comenzó a acariciar su carita suavemente hasta que Edward dejó de sollozar y agitarse en la báscula.

- Muy bien papás, el peso de su bebé es absolutamente normal, así que desde hoy ya tienen mi autorización para comenzar a darle papillas. Es preferible que primero le comiencen dando caldo de verduras o pollo para que sus papilas gustativas comiencen a acostumbrarse a los sabores, pero no muy condimentadas ni con mucha sal ¿ok? Ya en una semana pueden empezar a darle papillas y yogurt. Si quieres Esme, puedes dejar de darle pecho, ahora es solo tu decisión.

Después de que vistieran a Edward, le devolvieran su sonaja que había logrado quitarle y batallaran con el para colocarle la tierna casaca con orejitas en su gorro, se despidieron de Eleazar que le hacia caritas raras a su hijo.

Cuando salieron Esme se quedó conversando con Carmen mientras Edward jugaba con su papá a pegarle con la sonaja en la cabeza.

- No entiende que tiene esa sonaja para que te guste tanto – le dijo Carlisle a su hijo que reía y agitaba su manito para que su juguete sonara – Tienes miles de sonajas y solo te gusta esa, y no tomas en cuenta ningún otro juguete.

Edward miró a su papá y trato de morder el mentón de Carlisle dejándolo todo baboseado.

- Hora de irnos Ed, despídete de papá – dijo Esme llegando hasta ellos.

Carlisle beso la frente de su pequeño, que cada vez estaba más grande y hermoso, su cabello dorado terminaba en rizos y sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

Besó a su mujer y se despidió con un leve "nos vemos en casa mi amor, llegaré en dos horas más".

Esme salió con su niño en brazos, y luego de llegar al auto lo acomodó en su sillita. Luego de sacar el auto del estacionamiento se dirigió a su casa.

- Amorcito, llegaremos y te haré un rico caldo de pollo con verduras, ojalá te guste como cocino.

**N/A****: **en el próximo capítulo, que probablemente subiré mañana, contaré como fue la primera comida de Edward. Espero les guste este capítulo! Besos!

* En mi perfíl las imágenes de la sonaja, ropa, etc de Edward!


	5. Chapter 5

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 5**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward tenía el permiso oficial de su pediatra para empezar a comer, pero primero le habían dado caldos, que le gustaron mucho a Edward. Sin embargo había terminado bastante mojado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las cucharas. Sumándose a eso, estaba en la edad en que comienzan a brincar, y se la pasaba saltando en su sillita de comer.

Ahora le gustaba estar de pie, por lo que hacia grandes escándalos a la hora de irlo a acostar, porque ahora que estaba más grande dormía menos. Por suerte, Carlisle ya había comenzado a trabajar en la clínica y llegaba a casa temprano y siempre tenia tiempo para jugar con él. Pero de todas formas, Esme estaba pensando en contratar a alguien para que se encargara de las tareas del hogar, no tenía tiempo para encargarse de la casa, de su trabajo de Diseñadora de interiores y además de un pequeño que estaba cada vez más despierto y vivaz.

- ¡Hola cariño! – dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación de Edward, donde el estaba mirando sus juguetes, agarraba uno y lo tiraba al piso y luego reía o gritaba de alegría.

- Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo Esme sentada en la mecedora haciendo un bosquejo.

- Divertido – dijo su esposo simplemente - ¡Edwaaaard! – Dijo, logrando que el pequeño volteara su cabecita y riera reconociendo a su padre y comenzara a balbucear – ¡Mira lo que te he traído!

Carlisle saco de una bolsa una mordedora de manzana. Esme lo miró divertida.

- Ya le están comenzando a salir los dientes, tiene las encías inflamadas, es por eso que está tan inquieto. Estas cosas sirven mucho para aliviar su molestia – dijo rápidamente, mientras le entregaba la mordedora a Edward, que la tomo en sus manitos, la miró, la tiro al piso…pero esta no hizo ningún sonido. Frunció su pequeño seño. La volvió a tomar y se la llevo a la boca. Y al parecer le gustó bastante ya que estuvo un buen rato con ella, mordiéndola.

Esme se fue a hablar por teléfono dando indicaciones a sus empleados, ya que ella ahora trabajaba desde casa, y había entregado la mayor parte de sus labores a Jane, una compañera de la Universidad y que ahora trabajaba con ella para así poder descansar en su embarazo y estar con Edward. Carlisle sujetaba a Edward mientras este estaba en el brinca brinca. En eso, Esme apareció y se quedo mirando la escena. Hace algún tiempo atrás pensó que nunca podría ver algo así, sin embargo ahora podía ver feliz y orgulloso esposo como un papá, jugando con su pequeño y contándole cosas del hospital. Y aun mejor, podía ver a su hijo, fruto del amor de los dos, su pequeño angelito, sano, creciendo feliz y con todo el amor que pudieran darle.

- Carlisle, saca a Edward de ahí, es hora de que coma su cena – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Se la puedo dar yo? – pregunto dubitativo, tomando a Edward en brazos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Claro amor, pero hoy comienza con algo más sólido, hoy será papilla de espinacas, acelga y pollo – vio como su esposo hacia una mueca, y lo miro con el seño fruncido, a lo que Carlisle rápidamente añadió:

- Muy sano y nutritivo – sentó a Edward en su sillita mientras este rezongaba y agitaba sus bracitos, se sentía atrapado en esa cosa tan incomoda.

Esme le entrego un pequeño plato de bebe con una papilla de color verde. Carlisle se sentó frente a su hijo y lleno la cuchara con papilla, luego la soplo.

- Ahora Edward, abre tu boquita – el niño lo miro y sonrió pero no hizo nada – vamos Edward, di 'a'. Esme rió y Carlisle la miro con enfado.

- Cariño, solo acerca la cuchara. Edward aun no sabe cual es su boca ni que es la letra a – vio como su esposo se ruborizaba un poco pero oyó lo que dijo, en cuanto la cuchara toco levemente los labios de su hijo, este abrió su boca y se comió la papilla, manchándose su boca levemente.

- ¡Muy bien, campeón!

Luego de un rato, ya casi no quedaba nada de comida, y Edward desviaba su atención a cualquier cosa menos a la cuchara.

- Vamos peque, queda poquito – rogaba su padre, pero Edward seguía ensimismado mirando a su mamá.

- Esme, creo que Edward no quiere más – dijo colocando el plato y la cuchara sobre el, mientras miraba a su esposa hacer la cena – creo que…

¡Plaf! Algo verde se estrello en su cara. Escuchó las risas de Esme y de su hijo, por lo que miro a Edward que había tomado la cuchara y la agitaba muerto de la risa. Vio como la volvía a meter en el plato y la volvía a mover, haciendo que la papilla cayera por todas partes.

- No, cariño – dijo su madre, acercándose rápidamente a él y quitándole suavemente la cuchara, haciendo que Edward hiciera un puchero – mira como has dejado a papá y mi cocina. Y como has quedado tu.

Carlisle sonrió y se levantó rápidamente y trajo la cámara y saco una foto a su esposa con su hijo en brazos. Edward tenía papilla en el pelo, la cara y la ropa y Esme solo reía.

Se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír, Edward estaba feliz, había descubierto algo nuevo.

**N/A: **¡Lo siento! Se suponía que subiría el capitulo antes, pero he estado súper enferma y no he podido :( . Espero les guste este capítulo. Quiero hacer una aclaración, escribo este fic inspirada en una persona especial, el Benjita, hijo de mi mejor amiga y que el 28 de Junio cumple un año y tres meses, obviamente he cambiado muchas cosas, pero es el único bebe cercano que tengo ya que todos los de mis familia ya están muy creciditos, como de cinco años en adelante xd. Los links de los juguetes y objetos y ropa de Edward están en mi perfil.

Recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias! Si les gustó está, les aseguro que le encantará "Su papi" y "Recuerdos de Niñez". La primera sobre la relación de Edward y Rennesme que SM se saltó ¬¬ y la segunda sobre como era Edward cuando era un niño, reviviendo todos los recuerdos para su esposa embarazada. También tengo "Reviviendo" y "Embarazados", ambos sobre Edward y Bella aunque son un poco más subidos de tono xd. Y por supuesto "Besos en un Tren" una adaptación de una muy buena novela.

**Dejen Review :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 6**

Edward tenía nueve meses y estaba de lo más inquieto, daba muchísimo trabajo. Había aprendido a gatear y lo hacia velozmente, y ya sabia pararse, sentarse y caminar u poco apoyado de los muebles, por lo que había que estar al pendiente de él y seguirlo en sus paseos.

A Esme y Carlisle no les había quedado más que cubrir cada enchufe de la casa, y cambiar de lugar varios objetos peligrosos para Edward. Además había desarrollado cierto odio a los zapatos, pero según Carlisle no era ningún problema que anduviera descalzo ya que eso fortalecía el arco de los pies y los músculos de sus piernas.

Ahora Carlisle se entretenía más jugando con él, ya que Edward tenia más noción de sus movimientos y pasaba horas jugando con sus autitos de juguete que eran sus favoritos ya que eran didácticos con muchos colores y al andar hacían ruido. También, había aprendido a aplaudir y ya tenía ciertos objetos que eran sus favoritos. Pero dentro de todo lo bueno y lo grande e inteligente que estaba Edward, estaba pasando por la etapa de apego, y no le gustaba estar con otras personas que no fueran sus padres, y en especial con Carlisle. Se quedaba largos momentos llorando cuando su papá se despedía de él por las mañanas. Esta situación tenía a Carlisle totalmente estresado, ya que para él era muy difícil separarse de su pequeño, no estar con el a cada instante viendo como crecía y estaba pensando en pedir las vacaciones. Sin embargo, tenían planeado ir a visitar a sus padres más adelante, ya que como vivían en Londres se les hacía difícil viajar seguido, no por dinero, si no porque ya no eran unos jóvenes y se cansaban demasiado, pero eran los abuelos más consentidores del mundo y ya habían comprado una casa en Seattle con la intención de pasar unos cuantos meses cerca de su único nieto y poder ver como crecía, y por supuesto cumplir con el deber de los abuelos, malcriarlo.

- Carlisle, si no te apuras llegarás tarde – habló Esme mientras le preparaba la mamadera a Edward, que estaba en su corralito jugando con su cascabel azul golpeándolo contra el suelo con el seño fruncido.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me dan unas ganas enormes de quedarme en casa. Está lloviendo tan fuerte que lo único que deseo es quedarme acostado regaloneando contigo y Ed – su esposa lo miró y rió.

- Me da la impresión de que Edward hará los mismos berrinches que tú cuando tenga que ir al colegio.

Carlisle se levantó y se acercó a su esposa, y tomándola por la cintura la beso suave y apasionadamente, luego fue donde Edward y lo tomó en brazos haciendo que sonriera.

- Cuida a mamá por mi, pórtate bien y no le des mucho trabajo, cuando vuelva jugaremos – beso su frentecita mientras Edward hacía pucheros. De inmediato se lo entregó a Esme y salió de la casa. Ya desde el auto, mientras se alejaba escuchaba el llanto de su pequeño.

Tuvo un día bastante raro en el Hospital, apenas había habido emergencias y el trabajo en la clínica era más monótono. Cuando al fin dieron las cinco se despidió de su secretaria y se fue rápidamente a su auto para dirigirse a casa. Cuando llego entró rápidamente buscando a su esposa y su hijo. Escuchó risas y cuando llegó a la sala vio una escena que lo enterneció. Alice, la hija de su vecina y mejor amiga de su esposa había aprendido a caminar hace unos días y ahora se encontraba de pie junto a Edward, sujetando sus manos e incitándolo a dar unos pasos. En cámara lenta vio como Edward daba tres pasos inseguros antes de caer sentado. De inmediato Alice aplaudió y dio un gritito de felicidad y comenzó a balbucear mientras Edward reía.

Busco a su esposa con la mirada y la vio con una cámara en la mano mientras Emmett le preguntaba a su mamá porque Eddie no caminaba "Aún es muy pequeño, Emm, pronto lo hará y tendrás un niño con quien jugar".

Sin poder evitarlo, Carlisle sonrió. Su pequeño que no tenía ni un año ya tenía amigos y estaba creciendo rápidamente, quizás un poco mas rápido de lo normal.

Escucho un grito proveniente de su bebe y miro al piso donde Edward aun estaba sentado mirándolo con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos y comenzando a balbucear cosas inentendibles. Él ahora era un hombre totalmente completo.

**N/A: perdón por demorar en actualizar, pero con lo del terremoto en mi pais les contaré que recien estamos terminando el semestre para poder salir de vacaciones de invierno, asi que imaginen mi estrés xd. Les aviso que por primera vez participo en un concurso "A Beatle Contest" con la Historia "Lucy in the Sky whit diamonds" espero y pasen a mi perfil y lean la historia y obvio, voten por mi en el link ****.net/u/2416954/# ahí esta el poll para que voten. Fijense en mi nombre por que hay otro fic con el mismo nombre. **

**Tambien pasense por mis otros fics, si les gustan los de bebés les recomiendo Recuerdos de Niñez, tiene tan solo 4 capitulos pero son muy lindos y obviamente "Su papi". Cuidense y que tengan lindo dia.**


	7. Chapter 7

Primerizos

Capitulo 7

En el salón de la casa Cullen no había nada, solo el enorme sofá, los cuadros y la mullida alfombra. Y es que con un niño como Edward era imposible. Tenía diez meses y en su crecimiento normal ya podía tomar objetos pequeños y como es natural se los echaba a la boca. Así que sacaron todos los objetos pequeños del salón. Hace un tiempo ya tomaba objetos grandes con ambas manos…pero ahora todo lo tiraba al piso, por lo que también tuvieron que sacar todos los objetos grandes. La mesa de centro la habían quitado para que el se pudiera desplazar mejor, y la alfombra era su lugar favorito para gatear y rodar por el piso. Se sujetaba del sofá y lo recorría dando pasitos cortos, aunque le costaba después volver a sentarse. Habían colocado rejas de seguridad en todas las entradas de esa habitación, sobre todo porque el pequeño había aprendido a subir la escalera gateando. Ya había sonidos que eran característicos de él, como su estridente risa cuando Carlisle imitaba el sonido de un auto mientras lo daba vuelta en sus brazos. Le gustaba esconderse detrás del sofá y que alguien lo buscara y también se enojaba cuando Esme no lo dejaba meter sus manitos en la papilla, porque Carlisle si se lo permitía.

Cuando Alice y Emmett lo iban a visitar Emmett se entretenía jugando con él escondiéndose ya que Edward lo buscaba. Ahora él reconocía a algunas personas. Cada vez que Alice lloraba el también lo hacia. Según Carlisle eso era normal, ya que los bebes a esa edad son muy sensibles, y el pequeño lo estaba demostrando porque ahora le daban un poco de miedo los baños y lloraba un poco antes de relajarse ante las palabras de Esme y el agua tibia.

- Mira lo que te he traído cariño – le dijo Esme suavemente mientras Edward la miraba y esbozaba una sonrisa mientras empezaba a "hablarle" balbuceando cosas como 'daba adada' y silabas que no tenían conexión entre sí. Esme siempre le respondía algo, como si de verdad tuvieran una conversación.

- ¿Así que te estas divirtiendo amor? Me alegro mucho – Se sentó en el piso junto a él y deposito el platillo plástico que traía en el suelo, ya que su bebe extendía los brazos a ella, por lo que de inmediato lo abrazo y beso su frentecita mientras él reía.

- Eres un bebe muy regalón ¿verdad? ¿Quién es el pequeño muñequito hermoso de mamá? – le preguntaba Esme mientras besaba su barriguita por sobre la polera mientras escuchaba las dulces carcajadas de su hijo que se revolvía en sus brazos.

- Te traje algo para que disfrutes – explicó mostrándole el plato que traía cubitos de queso. Edward amaba el queso, ya que podía aplastarlo con sus encías.

El bebe tomó un cubito con sumo cuidado y lentamente lo metió a su boca y lo comió con la boca abierta, luego continuo con los otros. Esme se quedo ahí vigilando que no se fuera atorar. Luego de que se comiera sus cinco cubitos de queso Edward la miro con una sonrisa. Su madre lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cocina. Todo ahí estaba asegurado para que Edward no pudiera abrir nada así que lo dejo en el piso. La mesa de la cocina tenía un florero de muchos colores. Era de la india y Esme lo había traído de ahí cuando viajo con sus padres a los dieciséis años. Edward siempre lo miraba cuando comía y con gestos lo pedía, pero era de demasiado valor como para entregárselo. Al poco rato de estar lavando verduras escuchó la puerta y vio a su esposo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola cariño – el saludo con un dulce beso en los labios

- Hola – dijo Esme acariciando su mejilla - ¿Qué tal tu día?

Antes de que Carlisle lograra responder se escuchó un gran estruendo haciendo que ambos miraran preocupados por su bebe.

Antes de que Esme entrara en pánico escucharon unas risas y algo moverse bajo el mantel. Su madre corrió presurosa hacia el sacando el mantel que cubría a su bebe para encontrarlo riendo con los brazos levantados por sobre su cabeza, y en su mano izquierda tomado fuertemente la punta del mantel.

Suspiró de alivio y escucho reír a su esposo y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

- No te rías, no debes alentarlo a hacer estas cosas.

- Esme míralo.

Ella se giro y vio a su hijo mirando a todas partes, hasta que su vista se quedó fija en el florero de la india. Gateo rápidamente hasta él y lo miró unos instantes antes de colocar una mano sobre el y pronunciar ¡Oh!

- Él solo hizo lo necesario para tener lo que quería – dijo Carlisle abrazándola por la espalda viendo a su hijo tomar el florero que milagrosamente no se había roto.

- Mamá estará enojada – le dijo Carlisle a su hijo que en cuanto escucho la voz de padre alzó la vista hasta él – Mamá se molestará por que casi rompes su florero y por el desastre que has hecho en la cocina.

Edward sonreía feliz, luego miró a Esme que en realidad no estaba molesta, solo se preocupo por su bebe, le daba lo mismo que el florero se rompiera si su hijo estaba sin ninguna herida.

- Ma-má – grito Edward feliz. Ambos quedaron en shock ¡Edward había dicho su primera palabra! Sin tomar más en cuenta el florero levanto sus bracitos y grito otra vez con más fuerza y seguridad

- ¡Mamá!

Esme lo tomo rápidamente en sus brazos mientras besaba toda su carita y lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

Su bebe estaba creciendo, y su primera palabra había sido para ella.

**N/A: Espero les guste el capitulo. Quiero agradecer a las paginas 'Babysitio', "drrondonpediatra", hay cosas que los bebes aun no entienden bien a esta edad, por que por ejemplo para ellos la palabra mamá puede equivaler para todas las mujeres, incluso para su papá xD he aprendido mucho sobre bebes últimamente.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Primerizos 8**

El vaso se había roto en varios pedazos y Edward reía feliz en su sillita. A los once meses de edad él ya era capaz de tomar jugo, bebidas o leche desde un vaso con dos orejas, sin embargo a él le gustaba el té en vaso y su leche en brazos mientras lo mecían. Y como hijo único y por ser un pequeño tan hermoso y adorable sus padres se desvivían por complacerlo.

- ¡Edward! ¡No! – el pequeño de inmediato dejo de reír y miró a su mamá como esperando una explicación de que era lo que había hecho mal – Cariño, no debes botar el vaso – fue la reprimenda suave que le dio Esme. A esta edad era normal que el botara al piso los objetos que ya dejaba de usar, pero esos vasos no eran de goma y siempre terminaban rompiéndose. Suspiro y se dispuso a barrer el desastre ocasionado por su hijo sonriendo.

Edward estaba grande, ya caminaba pero no mucho, ya que prefería hacerlo cuando ella o Carlisle lo tomaban de las manos. Como ya sabía que ella era "mamá" la llamaba gritando por cualquier cosa, para mostrarle una hoja de una planta, una cuchara o alguno de sus juguetes o simplemente para que ella lo tomara en sus brazos y lo regaloneara. También solo dormía si le leían un cuento, adoraba ver los dibujos de este y era feliz cuando reconocía un objeto o un animal, de los cuales ya imitaba sus sonidos siendo su preferido el del gato y el del león que había aprendido viendo "El Rey León" y ahora siempre gruñía moviendo su cabeza haciendo que las personas que lo vieran rieran. Antes de dormir había que pasearlo por su habitación tarareándole alguna canción.

- Ven cariño, mamá debe cambiarte la ropa – le dijo Esme a su pequeño, que de inmediato levantó los brazos para que su mamá lo sacara de su silla. Lo tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras mientras su bebe balbuceaba moviendo las manos para explicarse. Había cosas que el ya sabia su nombre pero él les había inventado un nombre propio al no poder decir el de verdad. Le encantaba decir "No" y mover la cabeza aunque quisiera decir sí, cuando tenía hambre decía "ñam" y cuando algo le gustaba mucho aplaudía. En cuando entraron en su cuarto hizo movimientos bruscos hasta que Esme lo dejo en piso, y él, caminando lentamente se dirigió a sus juguetes, escogiendo un perro de peluche y llevándolo donde Esme.

- ¡Guau-guau! – le dijo y la miro sonriendo.

- Si Edward, un guau-guau, pero ven, ahora debo mudarte y cambiarte ropa

- ¡No!

- sí, iremos al parque

- ¡No, no, no! – dijo moviendo su cabeza y agarrando más fuerte al peluche.

- Iremos con papá – añadió Esme mirándolo con diversión ante su expresión de enfado con su seño fruncido haciéndolo ver tan parecido a su padre.

- Ya – dijo mirándola no muy convencido.

Esme lo tomo en brazos rápidamente haciendo que el jadeara asustado, pero luego riera mientras su mamá lo elevaba por sobre su cabeza. Luego lo dirigió hacia el mudador y le cambio el pañal mientras el jugaba con una toallita húmeda pasándola por su cara. Le saco la ropa y lo vistió con su pañal con dibujos de Winnie de Pooh, pantys, calcetines, unos jeans claros y unas zapatillas diminutas pero perfectas para su edad, y arriba con camiseta, polera manga larga y un grueso polerón de algodón.

- Vas abrigado porque afuera hace frío – en cuando dijo esa Edward hizo una especie de tiritón dando a entender que eso era el gesto de frío.

Luego de estar arreglados y guardar una pelota y el peluche del perro en el auto lo sentó en su sillita y colocó música. Edward se movía en su asiento como si bailara y Esme reía feliz. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, casi un año y medio atrás no pensó que quedaría embarazada ni que tendría a tan hermoso y consentido bebe, aunque ahora era un tema que l preocupaba, ya que Edward se estaba volviendo muy mañoso y hacia berrinches cuando no se hacia lo que él quería. Era entendible, sus abuelos sabrían que él sería su único nieto y lo mimaban demasiado cuando viajaban, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos y demandas, y Carlisle era otro punto…a él le encantaba el lado tan curioso de Edward, que quería tomar todo, tocar todo y tirar al piso todo. Era su método de conocimiento.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, Carlisle los estaba esperando a fuera y rápidamente camino hacia donde su esposa se estaciono y abrió la puerta trasera rápidamente.

- ¡Hola mi pequeña sabandija! – dijo alegremente besando la frente de Edward que reía fuertemente y gritaba "apa" ya que aun no podía decir "papá" pero como iba encaminado lo diría pronto.

Carlisle rió y dejo su maletín al lado de la sillita de Edward y este comenzó a jugar con la manilla. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y le robó un beso bastante a apasionado a su esposa. Entre risas y conversaciones se dirigieron a Seattle donde pasarían el resto del día, ya que aún era temprano.

Más tarde, luego de haber almorzado en el centro se encontraban con Edward en un parque que estaba entretenidísimo persiguiendo la pelota que Carlisle le lanzaba hasta que pasó un perro.

Edward miró con los ojos muy abiertos a sus padres, luego en especial a Carlisle.

- ¡Papá a guau! – dijo con voz de sorpresa mientras señalaba con un dedo el pequeño perro que estaba cerca de ellos.

Carlisle quedo sorprendido, su hijo le había dicho "papá" esa palabra que en un momento pensó no escuchar nunca y que ahora le decía una de sus razones para vivir. A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción, abrazó a Carlisle que se encontraba como en shock.

- Tu hijo te habla, papá – le dijo suavemente.

Edward seguía ajeno a lo que ocurría, apuntaba al perro y movía su mano para que el perro se acercara a él, sin embargo el perro estaba olfateando el pasto sin tomar en cuenta al pequeño niño.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, Ed? – dijo Carlisle con voz ahogada. Edward volvió a mirar a su papá y dando los pasos más rápidos que pudo se acerco a él y lo tomó del pantalón mientras Carlisle lo miraba atento.

- ¡A guau papá! – dijo mientras apuntaba al perro un poco desesperado ¿Nadie entendía que el quería al perro? - ¡Papá! – volvió a gritar, ya con sus ojitos llenándose de lagrimas. ¡Era primera vez que veía un perro de cerca y quería tocarlo!

- Pequeño – murmuró Carlisle con la voz entrecortada tomándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo mientras Edward pasaba los brazos por su cuello para afirmarse mientras seguía hablando sobre el "guau".

Esme se acerco y beso su cabecita, pero ahí fue donde Edward explotó y se puso a llorar, el quería tocar al perro, saber como era y sus papás no lo dejaban.

- Tranquilo campeón, iremos a ver al perrito – dijo Carlisle aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Tiiii! – gritó Edward feliz al notar como su padre se acercaba al perro Labrador dorado y se agachaba para que Edward estuviera cerca de él.

- ¡cuidado Carlisle! No vaya ese perro morder a Edward – gritó su madre un poco más lejos.

El perro levanto la vista y miró al niño, luego lamió la mano que el pequeño extendía hacia él.

- ¡Ah! – Grito feliz Edward – Papá a guau – dijo el pequeño mirando al Carlisle. Quien reía de felicidad, no solo de ver a su pequeño tan feliz, sino que también porque le había dicho papá, y ahora él era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**N/A: **Espero les guste, perdón por la tardanza! Pásense por mis otros fics! Espero sus Reviews con sus recomendaciones y opiniones. Como saben, como siempre me informe del crecimiento de los bebes a esta edad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Primerizos**** 9**

- ¡Edward! ¡Ven para acá! – dijo Esme mientras veía a su hijo correr precariamente por el pasillo del supermercado. Suspiro y caminando con el carrito más rápido se acercó a él - ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo con voz más fuerte y dura. No estaba enfadada, pero su madre, en su última visita le había advertido que debían colocarle límites a Edward, que por muy hermoso y tierno niño que fuera, si era un malcriado no le agradaría a nadie.

- Papá – fue lo único que respondió su hijo mientras apuntaba hacia el otro pasillo con el dedo. Esme rió.

Faltaban dos días para que su hijo cumpliera un año, y tenían programada una gran fiesta para él, vendría toda la familia, ya que muchos no lo conocían aún. Estarían los amigos de la familia y habían invitado a los niños pequeños del pueblo. Ahora, se encontraban en el supermercado de PortAngels que tenía más variedad de cosas, comprando todo lo necesario y Edward andaba como loco. Ya tenía la confianza suficiente para caminar y no hubo manera de lograr que se sentara en el carrito para niños que otorgaba el Supermercado.

Edward estaba presentando cierta ansiedad cuando alguno de sus padres no estaba, pero en su ultima visita al medico, Eleazar había dicho que era normal, era parte del sentido de dependencia que el creaba, más aun cuando estaba en lugares abiertos con más personas.

- Mamá ¿Papá? – pregunto Edward frunciendo el seño. Esme se acercó a él y le mostró los brazos. De inmediato su hijo levanto los suyos. Así que Esme lo tomo y le besó la frentecita y eso hizo que su hijo relajara el seño.

- Papá ya viene mi amor – le dijo sonriendo. El rubio pelo de su hijo era muy delicado, como una pelusita y se le hacían rizos en las puntas dándole un toque angelical. Además que sus verdes ojos contrastaban con su muy blanca piel y sus espesas pestañas que eran envidia de muchas mujeres, parecían pestañas de comercial de rimel. Edward balbuceo algo inentendible y Esme le sonrió. Ella siempre le respondía algo, era una forma de estimular a su hijo.

- ¡Papá, papá, papá, papá! – comenzó a gritar Edward haciendo que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaran a reír y pronunciaran sonoros "awww". Se le había pegado esa costumbre a su hijo cuando hace una semana antes estaba jugando con sus bloques en el living y daban un especial de Queen en la radio. Cuando tocaron la canción Bohemian Rapsodhy y se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Freddy Mercury cantando "Mamma uuhh" Edward comenzó a reír y empezó a gritar como loco "mama, mama, mama, mama, uuuuuuh". Así que ahora cada vez que quería a alguno de sus padres empezaba a repetir su nombre. Ella solo reía, su bebe tenia una voz tan dulce que a nadie le molestaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, campeón? – pregunto Carlisle cuando llegó a su lado prácticamente corriendo con unos paquetes de malvaviscos. Su rubio pelo y sus ojos azules resplandecían. Nada lo hacia más feliz que escuchar a su hijo llamarlo, sentir como su bebe lo necesitaba. De inmediato Edward estiró sus brazos hacia él y su padre lo tomo después de dejar las bolsas en el carrito.

- Miau – respondió Edward indicándole con un dedo un cartel que ofrecía una oferta para alimento de Gatos – Ewar miau.

Esme rió. Su pequeño tenia cierto amor por los animales y siempre pedía un guau o un miau, incluso un piopio cuando veía un pajarito, y así como iban se lo terminarían comprando, alguna inofensiva mascota para que su hijo tuviera con que jugar.

- Si Edward, un gato – le respondió su padre.

- Ewar miau – continuo

- Si Edward, ya se que quieres un gato – respondió cansinamente su padre, a él no le gustaban mucho las mascotas.

- Papi, Ewar a miau – dijo mirándolo haciendo un puchero.

Carlisle simplemente suspiro, y Esme de inmediato supo que su hijo tenia la batalla ganada.

- ¡Está tan grande! – dijo Aro con una sonrisa. Ver a su nieto tan feliz persiguiendo a su amiga y vecina Alice le sacaba una sonrisa a cualquiera. Ellos no lo veían hace dos meses, y era increíble todos los cambios que su nieto había manifestado en tan poco tiempo. Ya decía algunas palabras, caminaba y corría y aplaudía todo lo que le gustaba. Era un niño muy inteligente. Sabia cual era su boca, su nariz, sus orejas, sus ojos, su pancita, sus piernas, sus brazos y manitos. Cuando llegaron no se había dado fácilmente, pero luego de un rato no quería soltarse de los brazos de su abuela y sonreía mucho cuando él le hablaba.

- Si, no me gusta que crezca tan rápido – añadió su hijo por lo que se rió

- Yo pensé lo mismo cuando eras un crío, Carlisle, pero ya vez ¡Tengo un nieto! No te darás ni cuenta cuando me haga bisabuelo.

Ambos rieron mientras Esme con su madre colocaban más bocadillos en las mesas. Todo era muy alegre. Los niños más grandes reían y corrían por todo el lugar jugando con las pistolas plásticas que ella había comprado. Edward estaba totalmente ajeno a eso, corría lentamente detrás de Alice. Estaban en un corral habilitado en el patio que era bastante grande y ahí se encontraban todos los niños de la edad de Edward, como el hijo de los Newton, de Crowley, Mallory, Stanley, Cooper. El no compartía con ellos, que jugaban cada uno en su mundo con cubos y sonajas.

Los adultos comían y bebían refrescos comentando los adelantos de sus pequeños, sonaban orgullos por cualquier logro de sus hijos.

- Tía Esme, tío Calisli – dijo Emmett corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett? – pregunto Esme sonriendo a ese pequeño al que ella quería como a otro hijo y que Edward adoraba.

- Eddie se cayó y no alcanzo a pasarme al corral – dijo sonando bastante preocupado.

De inmediato ambos padres corrieron hacia el lugar, preocupados sobre todo por que su hijo no llorara, ese era mal indicio.

La imagen que vieron los consternó. Edward estaba boca abajo en el suelo tratando de levantarse, mientras Alice lo tiraba tratando levantarlo.

- ¡Cariño! – grito afligida su madre, metiéndose adentro del corral fácilmente y tomándolo en brazos.

En cuanto Edward sintió el calorcito y la voz de su mamá empezó a sollozar débilmente.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó su abuelo, Edward, padre de Esme que se acercó rápidamente al lugar.

- Ahora le acaba de dar una crisis de mamitis aguda solamente – añadió Carlisle. Cada vez que Edward tropezaba o caía se trataba de levantar solo y hacia como si nada, pero en cuanto llegaba Esme comenzaba a llorar, solo para que su madre lo regaloneara y le colocara más atención.

Ambos rieron y Carlisle ayudo a su esposa a salir de corral.

- ¿Por qué no lo revisas? – Dijo mirándolo con preocupación – Se puede haber hecho daño

- Esme, no se golpeo en la cabeza y sus rodillas están en perfectas condiciones – agrego Carlisle con una sonrisa – Amor, colócale su gorro, ya es hora de que le cantemos el cumpleaños feliz.

Edward no quería su pequeña coronita de rey, se la sacaba cada vez que su mamá o alguna de sus abuelas trataban de colocársela.

- No, Eward no – repetía ya un poco rojo por la molestia.

Todos reían a causa de la molestia del pequeño. Sus abuelos trataban de distraerlo, pero al final lo logro su padre al mostrarle la torta con la vela encendida que llevaba hasta el. De inmediato todos comenzaron a cantarle el "cumpleaños feliz" y Alice aplaudía sin entender que sucedía en su entorno, mientras los demás niños de su edad estaban distraídos apretando los malvaviscos que les habían entregado, otros mirando la llama de la vela con forma de uno y los mas grandes cataban emocionados. Luego todos aplaudieron esperando a que Edward soplara la velita.

- Vamos Edward, sopla – lo alentaba su madre. Hace unos días le habían enseñado a soplar así que ella hizo el gesto y de inmediato Edward comenzó a imitarla hasta que después de unos intentos lo logro. Todos aplaudieron y él también lo hizo feliz.

Lo colocaron en el piso con varios de los regalos que le habían traído, el solo miraba los papeles de regalos llenos de colores, y sus padres comenzaron a ayudarle a romper el papel de los regalos y el sin mirar el juguete se entretenía aplastando los papeles fascinado por el sonido que estos producían. Le regalaron balones de futbol, autitos de carrera y juegos didácticos. También libros de género con grandes dibujos.

- Ahora, viene el regalo de papá – dijo Carlisle trayendo consigo una gran caja con un inmenso moño azul.

- ¡Papá! – grito su hijo.

Edward miro la caja, solo tenía que levantar la tapa.

- Vamos Edward, levanta la tapa – le indicó su mamá con una gran sonrisa mientras sus abuelos sacaban fotos como locos.

Edward se levantó y camino hasta la caja y con cautela levanto la tapa mirando que contenía.

- ¡Guau! – grito emocionado. Todos rieron ante el entusiasmo del pequeño que aplaudía feliz mirando el pequeño labrador Golden retriever que comenzó a ladrar alegremente.

Carlisle sonrío. Aunque no le gustaban los animales sabía que ese era el regalo perfecto para su hijo, ya que un gato lo podía rasguñar ante un niño que lo tomara en brazos y lo molestara mucho, en cambio el cachorro aun no tenía la fuerza para provocarle una mordida grave y se acostumbraría.

Sacaron el perrito de la caja y todos los niños se vieron entusiasmados ante la mascota, sin embargo el más feliz era Edward, al fin tenía su guau.

N/A: Espero les guste, estoy escasa de creatividad, espero sus reviews. Las que quieran escuchen la canción de Queen, es muy buena =)


	10. Chapter 10

**Primerizos 10**

Esme acurrucaba a su bebe en sus brazos. Tenía otitis y no dejaba de llorar. Estaba muy decaído, y cuando él lo estaba pareciera que la casa lo hiciera con él. Las plantas no brillaban, los pajaritos no cantaban, y "Guau", su perro, no jugaba. Habían pasado mala noche, Edward no dejaba de llorar y estaba muy inquieto, además que no quería comer. Carlisle le había administrado antiinflamatorios y antibióticos, pero parecían no hacer efecto, y se encontraban muy nerviosos. Era la primera vez que Edward estaba tan enfermo, solo había sufrido uno que otro resfriado sn complicaciones y los cólicos normales de los bebes.

- Tranquilo mi amor, papá ya va a llegar – dijo Esme mirando con lastima a su bebe que tenia sus ojitos rojos de llorar y chupaba su chupete sin ganas. Carlisle había salido hace una hora a la farmacia y ya debía estar llegando a casa. En momentos como este no le gustaba vivir lejos del pueblo.

Minutos después se oyó como la puerta de enfrente se abría y luego de oír pasos apresurados vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando ver a su marido que venia agitado con una bolsa de la farmacia en su mano.

- Llamé a Eleazar y me dijo que le diera este jarabe y le aplicara estas gotas en su oído, son calmantes y ayudaran a que se desinflame su oído más rápido – dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta e iba al baño a lavarse las manos – Y también añadió que no entráramos en pánico, que la otitis era algo de lo mas normal.

Le sonreía mientras veía como se acomodaba frente a mí.

- Edward – susurro Carlisle. El pequeño giro su rostro para mirar a su papá, y levanto sus brazos para que lo cargara. Carlisle besó su frentecita que se notaba caliente por la fiebre, que gracias a Dios no era alta – Te pondré algo en la orejita que te duele – De inmediato el pequeño coloco su manito en su oreja izquierda y botando el chupete dijo "Papá, lele".

Esme sintió como su corazón se oprimió, a su bebito le dolía algo y se sentía tan impotente de no poder aliviar su molestia.

- Por eso Edward, con esto no te dolerá más – Carlisle reclino a Edward que extrañamente se quedo quieto y le aplico cinco gotas – Muy bien mi niño – lo felicito por su buen comportamiento – Ahora ¿Quieres un avioncito?

El pequeño esbozó una leve sonrisa, era bueno que ahora los jarabes infantiles vinieran con aplicadores de motivos como aviones, autos, cohetes, y cosa por el estilo. Además de sabores de frutas por que o si no, no abría caso que Edward tomara su jarabe.

Minutos después el pequeño angelito dormía en medio de la cama, con ambos padres a sus lados.

- Espero que esto funcione – dijo Esme acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

- Son los mejores que hay, probablemente mañana amanezca mejor, pero deberá consumir los remedios durante una semana más o menos. Mañana lo llevaremos con Eleazar para que descarte alguna otra infección.

Se durmieron rápidamente, cuando Edward se enfermaba era un caos en la casa, ninguno de sus padres se separaba de él. Era su pequeño milagro, su bebito y no permitirían que le sucediera nada malo.

Carlisle despertó con un molesto dolor en sus ojos, era como si alguien lo estuviera picando. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar dos orbes verdes mirándolo curioso. Las dos manitos de Edward se colocaron en las mejillas de su papa y luego lo miró regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, donde se podían apreciar sus pequeños dientecitos blancos (que solo eran tres).

- Veo que estás mejor campeón – dijo feliz su papá mientras reía feliz, todo estaba en calma otra vez. Lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besar su carita mientras su hijo reía feliz, era un niño muy consentido.

- Vamos Edward – Carlisle miraba a su hijo que estaba de pie junto a su cachorro (que ahora llegaba a las caderas de su hijo) y le acariciaba la cabeza. Era increíble la conexión que tenia Edward con su perro, el cachorro lo seguía a todas partes y Edward compartía todo con él.

- Guau – dijo su pequeño mirándolo.

- No Edward, vamos al Hospital, Guau no puede venir – dijo Carlisle un poco molesto. Llevaba unos minutos tratando de explicarle a su niño que los animales no pueden ir al Hospital.

- Si – fue lo único que añadió su hijo con el seño fruncido.

- Carlisle, tómalo en brazos y vamos, no puedes pedirle permiso para hacer las cosas, tu eres el adulto aquí, eres su padre, debes tener autoridad – dijo Esme girando sus ojos. Carlisle no hacia nada que su hijo no quisiera, y eso estaba mal. Carlisle debía ser una figura de respeto. Tampoco la idea era imponerse, pero Edward debía saber que sus mayores había que obedecerlos.

Suspiro y se encaminó a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos mientras el pequeño empezaba a gritar "No" y pataleaba. Carlisle lo metió al auto y se lo entrego a su madre, que lo colocó hábilmente en la silla y lo aseguro.

Edward lloró la mitad del camino, sin tomar en cuenta los regaños o palabras amorosas de Esme, y no miraba a Carlisle.

- Tenemos demasiado caprichoso a Ed, Carlisle, creo que le debimos imponer reglas antes.

- ¡Esme! Solo tiene un año y dos meses

- Lo sé mi amor, pero es mejor cuanto antes se comience.

Carlisle suspiro mientras se estacionaba en el Hospital. Él quería ser amigo de su hijo, no quería que lo viera como un papá autoritario, pero Esme tenia razón. A la única que le obedecía era a ella, y era bueno que Edward conociera límites.

Se dirigieron al área pediátrica y fueron atendidos de inmediato. Edward aun andaba enfurruñado y no hablaba ni balbuceaba nada, ni siquiera quiso caminar, y no dejo que Carlisle lo llevara.

No le gusto esa sensación, de que su hijo estuviera enojado con él.

Lo reviso su pediatra y se encontraba bien, solo era una infección pasajera. Cuando se iban en la recepción Carlisle escuchó unos gritos.

- ¡Dotor Carlile! – grito una dulce vocecita, por lo que de inmediato se dio vuelta y vio a un pequeño niño, de pelo café oscuro y brillantes ojos dorados corriendo hacia el - ¡Mire! ¡Ya me sacaron el yeso!

- Hola Robert, me alegro mucho que estés mejor – ese pequeño lo había atendido hace un mes, y había sido su medico desde entonces. Se había caído tratando de escalar un árbol a pesar de sus cortos cuatro años.

Le había agarrado cariño especial, ya que se imaginaba así a su hijo cuando estuviera más grande. Le acarició el pelo a Robert mientras este sonreía feliz.

- ¡Papá! – escucho el grito de su hijo y se dio vuelta. Edward le estiraba los bracitos impaciente.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? – le pregunto tomándolo en brazos.

- Papá mío – dijo abrazándose a él con el seño fruncido.

Carlisle se sintió feliz, su hijo lo quería.

- Si Edward, papá tuyo.

- ¿Ese es su hijo dotor Calisle? – pregunto Robert curioso

- Si Rob, es mi bebe – Edward miro a Robert con desconfianza, pero el niño lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara por lo que Edward también sonrío.

- ¡Hola Bebe! – dijo Robert feliz. Edward solo movió su manito sin despegarse de su papá, como si se lo fueran a quitar. De lejos se oyó la voz de una mujer llamando al pequeño – Me voy, chao dotor, chao bebe – dijo despidiendo y corriendo hacia su mamá.

Carlisle miro a Edward qué seguía apoyado y bien agarrado a él y beso su frente.

N/A: Espero les guste, cuídense! Recuerden dejar sus reviews y pásense por mis otros fics =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 11**

Esme reía viendo como su esposo armaba los juegos en el patio. A pesar del mal clima de Forks, Carlisle se había empeñado en comprar un resbaladilla, un columpio y una caja de arena para Edward, aprovechando que en el verano de Forks no hacia frío a pesar de la ausencia de sol.

Edward estaba cada vez más inteligente, reconocía a sus padres y abuelos en las fotografías y reconocía animales y sonidos característicos de ellos cuando Esme se les mostraba en los libros que le había comprado y en los programas infantiles que daban en la televisión.

Edward reía jugando en la "Habitación de Juegos" que Esme le había hecho para que jugara con "Guau" ahí. El perro estaba más grande, pero definitivamente adoraba a su amo y no se despegaba de él, y ladraba un montón cuando veía que Edward se acercaba a la puerta de salida o la escalera.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – escucho como su bebe la llamaba y sonriendo se dirigió a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – pregunto al entrar y ver a Edward sentado sobre el perro y acariciando su cabeza.

Edward le mostró su dedito, donde tenía un espacio de piel rojo e inflamado. Esme sonrió y acerco y le dio un besito, haciendo que su hijo riera y siguiera jugando como si nada. Ella se sentía feliz, su bebe era la cosita más preciosa que tenia y adoraba que él la necesitara para tantas cosas, le encantaba que se acurrucara junto a su pecho, que en cuanto sentía pena o miedo a la primera persona que llamara fuera a ella. Y también adoraba ver como su hijo interactuaba con su papá, ver como jugaban juntos, como su esposo se desvivía por complacer a su bebe, como reía cuando estaban con el perro (que Carlisle al fin había aceptado) o cómo Carlisle le mostraba libros de medicina y le conversaba asuntos del Hospital como si Edward lo comprendieran.

También amaba ver a sus padres, los abuelos de Edward tan felices y orgullosos de su nieto. Como a pesar de que no se veían tanto como lo desearían, luego de unos minutos de timidez, Edward se entregaba feliz a sus abuelos para que lo consintieran.

- ¡Listo! ¿Vamos Ed? – llego gritando agitado Carlisle.

- Amor, me da un poco de miedo, ¿Seguro armaste bien los juegos? – pregunto Esme preocupada.

- Claro que sí, sabes que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Ed.

Edward ya estaba de pie y al lado de su papá mirando atento a sus padres mientras tironeaba el pantalón de su papá.

Los tres salieron, obviamente cuidando que Edward no cayera. El perro salio disparado en cuanto se dio cuenta que iban al patio y se puso a corretear a los pajaritos que había en el jardín.

Carlisle tomo al pequeño y lo subió a uno de los columpios. Como era para bebes, el columpio tenia cinturones de seguridad y su diseño era especial para que el bebe quedara con la espalda bien apoyada. La resbaladilla era baja, pero Carlisle se había empeñado en que fueran juegos grandes por lo que a pesar que la resbaladilla era baja, era bastante larga.

Luego de asegurarlo bien, Carlisle comenzó a empujar levemente el columpio, haciendo que Edward colocara cara de miedo por unos segundos, pero luego empezó a aplaudir.

- Mamá – grito Edward riendo mientras Esme sonreía solo de verlo a él.

- ¡Mira Edward! ¡Estas volando! – le dijo Esme haciendo que Edward moviera sus manitos.

Pasaron horas jugando afuera, al pequeño le encantó la resbaladilla y más aún porque su papá lo subía y su mamá esperaba en el final.

- Vamos Edward, hazlo por papá – decía Carlisle mientras Edward estaba enfurruñado en su silla. El quería estar afuera y tirarse por la resbaladilla pero debía comer, pero era tan cabezota, y Carlisle ya estaba sucumbiendo ante sus encantos.

- Carlisle, ponte firme – le dijo Esme riendo. Era gracioso ver al doctor Cullen, decidido y fuerte…implorando a su bebe que comiera.

- ¡Edward ya basta! Te comerás tu cena y luego iremos a jugar – Edward hizo un puchero – Vamos cariño, está muy rico.

- No papi, allá – dijo apuntando afuera

- No Edward, hay que comer ahora, porque después vamos a ir al zoológico, nos iremos por el fin de semana.

Edward lo miro extrañado, pero también tenia hambre por lo que acepto lo que su papá le ofrecía en una cuchara. Carlisle le hablaba de de animales que verían.

Cuando termino de comer Edward estaba impaciente y se removía en su silla.

- Vamos caballero mío, te cambiaremos de ropa porque pasaremos el fin de semana en Seattle – dijo Carlisle mientras Esme estaba arreglando las maletas. Deseaban pasar un fin de semana en la ciudad y llevar a Edward a pasear y cenar a otras partes, además de poder salir ellos. El perro quedaría a cuidado de "Emmett" que al ser vecino vendría a darle de comer y jugar.

Carlisle lo vistió con una polerita celeste pálido con franjas, unos pantalones cargo cortos de color piedra, y unas zapatillas con velcro.

- ¿Listos mis amores? – pregunto Esme entrando a la habitación de Edward con una maleta para ellos y una para Edward, que aunque fuera uno solo debía llevar mas cosas que ellos dos juntos.

Partieron sonriendo y despidiéndose de "Guau". A mitad del camino Edward se durmió.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al Hotel Hilton de Seattle donde habían hecho reservaciones y se dirigieron a su habitación aun con Edward durmiendo. Su pequeño dormiría con ellos porque en un lugar extraño se asustaría.

En cuanto el pequeño despertó sabían que tendrían mucho por hacer, disfrutarían su fin de semana al máximo.

**N/A: **Continuará este capítulo XD no he estudiado nada, me dedico a leer fics y no avanzo =(

Link de imágenes en mi perfil


	12. Chapter 12

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 12**

Carlisle reía a mandíbula batiente mientras Esme tomaba fotos. Su pequeño Edward estaba aferrado a las piernas de su papá y trataba de escalarlo como un monito en un intento para que lo llevara en brazos. Se veía adorable y gracioso.

- Edward no seas flojo, debes caminar un poco – le decía su papá. Sin embargo en cuanto el niño se comenzó a impacientar y se puso a llorar lo tomó entre sus brazos de inmediato y beso su fruncido seño – Está bien cariño, papá está aquí.

- Papi – dijo Edward abrazándose a él. Esme lo miró con una sonrisa.

Edward era muy tímido y se colocaba nervioso cuando había mucha gente, sobre todo ahora que estaban en el vestíbulo del Hotel. Durante el camino se había entretenido caminando detrás del Botones, ya que las llaves que tenia colgada al pantalón tintineaban, en el ascensor Edward se entretuvo mirando los botones cuando brillaban al indicar al piso al que se dirigían. Pero el vestíbulo atiborrado de gente que entraba y salía fue otra cosa, y se puso ansioso por lo que comenzó a estirar sus brazos pero sus papás no lo tomaba, así que trato de subirse por si mismo.

- ¿Salgamos? – pregunto Esme mientras arreglaba la chaqueta del Edward, no quería que se fuera enfermar. No hacia frío, pero el era un niño pequeño.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al Zoológico. Esme se fue en el camino jugando con Edward, ya que no podían salir sin llevarle un juguete para que él se entretuviera, y su favorito de ahora era un libro de animales, donde al apretar al animal emitía el sonido que este hacia.

Bajaron y dejaron a Edward en el piso, caminaron con el tomado de las dos manos, ya que a él le encantaban los animales y no dudaban que en cuanto los viera se volvería loco.

Compraron los tickets en la entrada y caminaron lentamente, los pasitos de Edward eran cortos, además que se distraía viendo tantos niños por todas partes.

Entraron y caminaron lentamente hacia las orillas de la calle llena de árboles que poseía el zoológico para el mejor desplazamiento de los visitantes. Se acercaron a los grandes ambientes que estaban en la orilla y se maravillaron al ver el oso polar en las aguas nadando tranquilamente, y su hijo observarlo fascinado, con su pequeña boquita abierta.

Siguieron caminando y contemplando los diferentes animales que habían visto, mientras Edward los señalaba.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Edward totalmente emocionado cuando pasaban fuera de la jaula del león que estaba echado en el piso tomando sol. Los apuntaba y gruñía moviendo la cabeza Comcel león de Metro Golden Meyer.

Sus padres rieron y lo tomaron en brazos para que pudiera verlos con mayor claridad.

Adoraban ver a su hijo así, tan feliz y eufórico.

Fueron a la pequeña granja para niños y le permitieron tocar corderos, ovejas, perros, gatos, cerdos y una vaca. Edward hizo un gran escándalo porque había tomado en brazos al gato y se lo quería llevar con él.

Se marcharon con él llorando amargamente porque quería el "Ñau" para él.

- Tranquilo amor, el gatito es de ahí, esa es su casa – decía Esme sobando su espaldita – no podíamos traerlo con nosotros.

- ¿Y si pasamos a una tienda de mascotas a comprarle uno? – dijo Carlisle mirándola angustiado, no soportaba que Edward llorara.

- Carlisle, no podemos consentirlo tanto, si le compramos algo cada vez que llora se acostumbrará a tener todo lo que quiera, será un niño mimado y muy altanero y no quiero eso para él, quiero que mi hijo sea un buen chico, humilde y que se esfuerce por las cosas que quiere.

Su esposo suspiró sabiendo que su mujer tenía la razón, pero ver a su hijo, que aunque había dejado de llorar iba triste y cabizbajo en los brazos de su madre.

Después de la ida al zoológico llevaron a Edward a almorzar a un restauran infantil, donde los meseros iban disfrazados de castores y habían mucho jugos infantiles, en los que subieron a todos a su bebe.

El fin de semana pasó rapidísimo, Edward había mejorado su ánimo, aunque había preguntado por "Guau" reiteradamente. Fueron a muchas tiendas y compraron algunos juguetes didácticos para su bebe, sin embargo lo que llamó la atención de Edward fue otra cosa.

Habían decidido el último día almorzar en restaurante del Hotel, que era bastante elegante, pero sin embargo no tenían problemas con los niños* y vistiéndose ellos y a Edward más formal se fueron a disfrutar de su ultimo día.

Para su pequeño bebe pidieron puré de papas con pescado a la plancha, que desmenuzando en pequeños trozos el niño comió ávidamente. Poco después de terminar el postre y justo antes de que ellos se marcharan un señor subió a un escenario y comenzó a tocar el piano. Edward miraba embelezado al señor, por lo que sus padres decidieron acercarlo a él. Cuando terminó la canción el señor levantó las manos hacia Edward, en gesto de tomarlo en brazos y para sorpresa de sus padres aceptó de inmediato.

- Hola bebe – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Veo que te gusta la música.

El niño solo sonreía mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

- Es extraño que se dé con personas desconocidas – dijo Esme – debe haberlo cautivado.

- No soy yo, es el piano – fue lo único que dijo el Señor, y sentándolo en sus piernas lo dejo frente a las teclas. Edward las miró y sin poder evitarlo las empujo hacia abajo, notando que producían un sonido. Con ambas manos empezó a tocarlas, admirado de los diferentes sonidos que hacían.

Miro a sus padres con una sonrisa.

- Eso es todo por hoy pequeño – dijo el señor levantándolo de sus piernas – creo que tu algún día serás un gran músico.

Edward le regalo una sonrisa y un aplauso, y sin hacer ninguna rabieta dejo que Esme lo tomara y se lo llevara de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el domingo por la noche Edward entro gritando "Guau" en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Cando le dejaron en el piso comenzó a acariciar a su perro y darle abrazos y el perro encantado languetiaba la cara de su amo.

- Eward a miau – le dijo al perro.

- Creo que el asunto del gato no termina todavía – dijo Esme mirando a su esposo.

- Lo sé, pero creo que se distraerá un poco cuando le traiga un teclado de juguete, es muy pequeño para comprarle un piano.

**N/A: **

* En la mayoría de los Restaurantes elegantes no permiten entrada de niños, porque lloran, gritan, etc. Algo que por lo general molesta a la mayoría de los comensales, es por ello que hay algunos que son "Familiares" y tienen menús especiales para niños.

Espero les guste la continuación del capítulo anterior. El próximo, ya saben, Edward un poquito mas grande.


	13. Chapter 13

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 13**

Edward estaba con el plumero* pasándolo sobre "Guau" con suma delicadeza. Esme ya le había tomado varias fotos, y lo miraba tranquilamente. Había leído en un libro para padres que era bueno incluir a los niños en las tareas del hogar, así no solo se hacia el hábito de ayudar en casa, si no que también se entretenía. Así que entregándole un plumero y mostrándole que se pasaba sobre los muebles estaba realizando el ejercicio y aunque al principio Edward lo había hecho bruscamente y había botado unos adornos rompiéndolos, él solo se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo con cuidado. Aunque aún Esme no entendía porque limpiaba al perro.

- Edward, deja de limpiar a Guau, ya llego Alice y Emmett – de inmediato el pequeño levantó su cabeza y miro a su mamá con una sonrisa y casi corriendo se acerco a ella, justo cuando tocaban el timbre.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta Emmett entro como un tornado a la casa.

- ¡Eddie! – Gritó fuertemente acercándose al pequeño – Tengo tu nariz – dijo tocando la nariz del pequeño y se alejó de él. De inmediato Edward comenzó a hacer pucheros y a sollozar.

- ¡Emmett, devuélvele la nariz a Edward! – gritó Heidi entrando a la casa con Alice en brazos. Al escuchar el tono de su madre, Emmett se acerco al pequeño y volvió a colocar el dedo en la punta de la nariz del bebe.

- Ahí tienes tu nariz Eddie.

Esme rió, Emmett adoraba a los niños, pero se aburría con ellos ya que eran más pequeños.

- Ali – dijo Edward cuando Heidi la dejo en el piso y ella avanzo hacia él.

- Eddie – dijo feliz la pequeña dando una especie de saltitos – Vamos a jugar.

- Mamá jadín – dijo el pequeño. Esme adoraba la forma de hablar de su pequeño, aún no usaba artículos y no pronunciaba bien, pero ahora lo hacia con más frecuencia y ella era feliz de escucharlo tratar de cantar algunas canciones.

- ¿Quieres ir a los columpios y al resfalín? – le pregunto y él solo agitó su cabecita.

Las mujeres se saludaron rápidamente, ya cuando estuvieran afuera podrían conversar. Además ahora debían vigilar constantemente a los niños, ya que se mordían o golpeaban, y aunque al principio se habían preocupado el pediatra les había informado que era algo totalmente normal, que era otra de experimentar de los bebes.

- cuando tenga sed solo dale agua, Esme, o sino se acostumbrará a beber bebidas industriales y no es bueno para su salud – le decía Heidi a su amiga, además ella estaba en una etapa naturista y aunque a Emmett no le agradaba solo les daba alimentos orgánicos y tenia prohibidas las golosinas. Aunque sin que ella supiera, su esposo Félix Brandon le daba papá fritas a Emmett escondidos en el auto o en el parque.

- Lo sé, a Carlisle tampoco le agrada que Edward consuma alimentos con tantos aditivos químicos, pero en realidad yo le doy jugo de frutas hechos por mí o agua de hierbas. Lo que me tiene preocupada ahora es si estará bien que lo pase de la cuna a la cama sin barrotes – dijo con un suspiro – me da miedo que caiga.

- Nosotros con Emmett lo hicimos a los dos años, pero creo que lo debería haber hecho antes. Además querida, no preocupes, las camas de niños pequeños son bajas y para que estés más tranquila coloca una colchoneta o cojines en el suelo, así estarás más tranquila.

Esme pensaba…antes cuando se juntaba con sus amigas era para hablar de la vida, de sus maridos o de lo que ocurría en el pueblo, sin embargo ahora todo giraba en torno a sus pequeños.

- Y Esme, no cometas el error que yo cometí. Si Edward cae, y llora ¡No lo lleves a tu habitación! Debes quedarte con él en su cuarto y esperar que se vuelva a dormir, o sino se acostumbrará a que lo lleves a dormir con él. Hasta hoy no puedo estar bien con Félix pensando que Emmett entrara al dormitorio y nos pille quizás como.

Rieron mientras vigilaban a los pequeños sentados en los columpios bien asegurados y a Emmett jugar a la pelota con el perro.

Alice hablaba alegremente, pronto cumpliría dos años y estaba preciosa.

- Allie habla mucho, no entiendo porque Ed lo hace tan poco

- Porque está claro que es más tímido. Yo tengo la suerte o mala suerte de tener terremotos en vez de hijos.

Rieron y luego de un rato, entraron a los niños para darle una merienda. A Esme le encantaba la relación que tenían los niños, eran como tres hermanos, Emmett los cuidaba mucho y se preocupaba por ellos, además de molestarlos. Y la relación de Alice con Edward era bien especial, ya que ella era la única persona con la que Edward compartía sus juguetes.

- ¿Crees que algún día sean novios? – pregunto Heidi mientras los observaba jugar con unos cubos de colores.

- Tal vez, pero no creo que funcionaria, son como hermanos.

- Si, además seria difícil para nosotras, seria como que se casaran dos hijos.

Un llanto desvío su atención y vieron a Edward jalándole el pelo a Alice, mientras reía.

*En mi país se le llama plumero a una cosa peluda que sirve para quitar el polvo. Estoy tratando de hacer una página para colocar las imágenes del fic.

N/A: capitulo cortito =)


	14. Chapter 14

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo Navideño**

Edward estaba en una etapa muy difícil. Tenia un año y seis meses y estaba en el punto culmine de su gran conflicto de personalidad, como lo había denominado Eleazar, su pediatra. Resulta que Edward estaba haciendo mas rabietas que nunca y según su doctor era por los deseos en conflicto que tenia de ser independiente y a la vez ser un bebito y eso lo confundía, pero era una etapa por la que todos los bebes pasaban y pronto lo superaría. Sin embargo Esme tenia los nervios destrozados, por que ahora se había obsesionado con las luces del árbol de navidad y quería tenerlas todo el día encendidas, quería salir a jugar al patio pese a la gran cantidad de nieve y quería que ella lo tuviera en brazos durante la tarde, sin contar que quería jugar durante la tarde con Guau y no dormía su siesta, por lo que se ponía my irritable a la hora de su cena.

- ¡Guau men! – gritaba el pequeño moviendo la manito para que el perro fuera hasta él.

- Edward, tu perro está comiendo – dijo Carlisle tomándolo en brazos y sentándolo en sus rodillas – Quédate con papá y come tu papilla de frutas.

- No quere – dijo Edward mirándolo a los ojos y con el seño fruncido - ¡Guau!

Carlisle sus piró pesadamente, pronto llegaría la artillería pesada, viajarían los padres de Esme, Elizabeth y Edward. También lo harían sus padres, Aro y Heidi.

- Van a venir los abuelos

- Abelo

- Si, y tienes que comerte la comida, o se molestaran contigo – continuo Carlisle

- No

- Carlisle, si no quiere, no lo obligues – dijo Esme colocando pequeños canapés y cupcakes navideños en la mesa de centro.

- Está bien – replico su esposo

- Edward, es hora de la siesta, Carlisle, debes ir a buscar a nuestros padres – Carlisle se levanto y dejo a Edward de pie en la alfombra y camino en busca de su chaqueta. Cuando estaba por salir su hijo llego corriendo a su lado y estirando los bracitos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo siento cariño debes quedarte a cuidar a mamá – le dijo su papá colocándose a su altura viendo como su hijo hacia un puchero – No podemos a dejar a mamá solita porque le dará pena y se pondrá a llorar.

Edward lo miraba atentamente y en cuanto dijo que su mamá se pondría a llorar fue lo más rápido que pudo donde Esme y se abrazó a sus piernas.

- ¿No me dejarás sola, cierto mi amor? – dijo tomándolo en brazos.

- No – añadió el pequeño y beso a su mamá repetidamente haciendo que ella riera.

Poco después se durmió y Esme aprovecho esos minutos para ordenar todo antes de que llegaran sus padres y suegros.

Edward había despertado un tanto inquieto, pero cuando Esme lo llevo a la sala y vio a sus abuelos se quedo en sus brazos y no quiso bajar a jugar en la alfombra. Eso duró hasta que recordó quienes eran esas personas y entrara en confianza. Al poco rato después tenia a sus dos abuelos tirados en la alfombra mientras el arrojaba una pelota y ellos la iban a buscar. Las abuelas sacaban fotos emocionadas y Edward era feliz de lanzarles besos con la mano. Luego de la cena, donde sus abuelos se paliaron por tenerlo en las rodillas y darle trocitos de pavo fueron hasta el árbol de navidad.

- Edward debes abrir tus regalos – dijo Renata que lo tenia en sus brazos. Lo dejaron en la alfombra para que él solo fuera hacia el árbol a dejar sus regalos. Esme había colocado un disco de villancicos y en cuanto el pequeño coloco sus pies en el suelo se puso a bailar al ritmo de la melodía. En unos segundos llego "Guau" y se puso a ladrar y moverse al lado de él haciendo que Edward riera y bailara ahora dando pequeños saltitos. Los abuelos y los padres miraban orgullosos y felices al pequeño, Carlisle más precavido que todos graba el momento.

- Abre este Edward, es de papá – dijo Carlisle entregándole una caja.

- ¡Mio, mío! – grito feliz el pequeño rodeado de papeles de sus otros regalos, que eran juguetes de sus abuelos y sus padres. Había recibido juegos didácticos, un auto donde cabría cómodamente hasta los tres años y una moto donde se podía montar y empujarse con las piernas. Su madre le había regalado muchos libros para que leyeran juntos y pinturas para niños para enseñarle a pintar. Los últimos dos regalos que quedaban eran de Carlisle.

Edward quito la tapa y chillo emocionado.

- ¡Un Ñau, mami! – Dijo levantándose y saltando feliz - ¡Guau un Ñau! – Edward metió los brazos en la caja y saco un gatito blanco que estaba de lo más tranquilo. Cuando Guau se acercó Esme se había levantado para evitar que el gato rasguñara a su hijo, sin embargo el gato no se asusto por el perro y a Guau tampoco pareció importarle. Edward dejo al gatito en el suelo y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras decía "nanai".

- Así como van, tendrán un zoológico – dijo Elizabeth haciendo que todos rieran y Carlisle se sonrojara. Secretamente ahora si le gustaban los animales.

- Aun te queda un regalo Ed – de inmediato el pequeño dejo al gatito y se dirigió al árbol, tomando el último paquete que allí quedaba. Era bastante grande, por lo que no lo pudo cargar, pero sin preocuparse rompió de inmediato el papel, dejando al descubierto un teclado de juguete. Carlisle se acercó al pequeño y lo encendió. Cuando Edward toco las teclas y de ellas salieron notas su padre se complació al ver como sus ojitos verdes se abrían impresionados y su pequeña carita se adornaba por una sonrisa.

Había sido una maravillosa navidad, Edward había tenido lo que más quería y sobre todo el había alegrado a toda su familia con sus hermosas sonrisas y su alegría y felicidad.

**N/A:**Espero les guste el capítulo =) en mi blog están las imágenes del fic =D

.com


	15. Chapter 15

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 14**

Edward dormía tranquilamente abrigado en su pijama enterito de color celeste . Sus padres lo observaban absortos mientras afuera nevaba. Guau estaba durmiendo en la sala de juegos, ya que hacia mucho frío como para que estuviera en su casa en el patio y Ñau estaba en su cama en el living. Hace una semana habían cambiado la cuna de su hijo por una pequeña cama para él. Hasta ahora no habían tenido ningún problema, exceptuando que a Edward no se le hizo nada difícil aprender a bajarse de ella y muchas veces lo encontraron jugando en el piso por las mañanas. Así que ahora también debían dejar las rejas de seguridad de la escalera cerradas durante la noche por si a Edward se le ocurría dar un paseo nocturno y no lo escuchaban.

- Vamos a dormir, no creo que despierte – dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un ligero apretón a la mano de su esposa.

- Solo déjame encender su lamparita – dijo Esme mientras presionaba las nuevas lámparas pegadas a la pared en el cuarto del bebe.

Como a las tres de la mañana Esme comenzó a sentir que algo movía la cama. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara y pudo ver a su pequeñito de casi dos años con su pijamita y sus ojitos anegados en lágrimas.

- Mi vida – dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras sentía que su esposo se iba despertando - ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Esme miraba preocupada a su hijo que en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su mami se acurrucó contra ella y dio un sollozo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carlisle totalmente preocupado mientras acariciaba el rubio pelo de su hijo.

- No se, lo sentí cuando ya estaba aquí – Esme aparto un poco la carita de su bebe para que él pudiera verla – Tranquilo Ed, mami y papi están aquí.

Edward se relajo en sus brazos y Carlisle besó el pelo de su esposa y la frente de su hijo, y de inmediato el pequeño estiró los brazos hacia su papá.

Acostaron a Edward entre ellos y pronto los tres se quedaron dormidos.

- Como te digo, solo llego a la cama, ni siquiera lloro o nos llamo antes – le contó Esme a su amiga Heidi Brandon mientras observaban a sus hijos correr por el parque. Emmett tenia a Alice y a Edward persiguiéndolo.

- Tal vez solo tuvo una pesadilla – dijo Heidi restándole importancia – por que eso fue el lunes y desde ahí que no se ha salido de su cama.

- Si, me asusta no poder saber que le ocurrió esa noche – dijo Esme en un suspiro.

- Esme, no siempre podemos saber todo lo que les ocurre a nuestros hijos. Debe haber sido solo una pesadilla. Si hubiese sido algo mas grave Edward no hubiera querido dormir en su habitación y de seguro no lo hubiera hecho toda esta semana – dijo dándole una sonrisa de apoyo a su amiga – además yo lo veo de lo más feliz persiguiendo a Emmett.

- Si – dijo Esme sonriendo al ver a su hijo correr al lado de Alice gritando "Emmy" con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su rubio pelo más desordenado de lo normal, las rodillas de los pantalones sucias y sus ojos brillantes de felicidad – debe haber sido una simple pesadilla. Aunque ahora le permitimos dejar al perro y al gato dormir con él en su cuarto. Varias veces cuando lo hemos ido a ver en la mañana están los dos animales en su cama.

- ¡Pero si él los adora! – dijo Heidi riendo – yo aun no entiendo como el perro y el gato se llevan tan bien.

- Carlisle compró el gato en un criadero donde hay muchos perros también, entonces el gato ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y bueno, Guau también lo compro ahí.

Ambas se miraron y rieron al ver a Alice y Edward sobre Emmett, ya que habían logrado alcanzarlo.

**N/A:** el capítulo anterior era un extra por Navidad. Ahora lo releí y me di cuenta que al principio coloqué a Heidi como abuela, pero más abajo a Renata. Aclaro de inmediato: Elizabeth y Edward son los padres de Esme, Aro y Renata los de Carlisle y finalmente Heidi y Félix son la familia Brandon, padres de Emmett y Alice.

También quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, espero poder actualizar todos mis fics hoy, a más tardar mañana.

Ya saben, preguntas y dudas sobre el fic, sobre lo que se viene y sobre mi en www . formspring . com / caleidoscope y para poder las imágenes de los fics en ladybluevampire . blogspot . com.

Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias =) recomiendo Besos en un Tren y Recuerdos de Niñez que ya están terminadas.

En el prox capítulo el cumpleaños nº 2 de nuestro Eddie


	16. Chapter 16

**Primerizos **

**Capítulo 16**

Esme suspiró al ver tan linda escena. Venía con las compras que había realizado en los brazos y no pudo avanzar más que unos cuantos pasos a la cocina cuando diviso el rubio pelo de su esposo y fue a averiguar porque estaba sentado en tanto silencio. Cuando llego al salón pudo ver a Carlisle sentado en su sillón favorito con su pequeño hijo en brazos, durmiendo sobre su pecho. Parecían dos perfectos ángeles. Su bebito, de ya dos años y casi dos meses dormía sobre el pecho de su padre con la boquita abierta y sus rubios cabellos más alborotados que nunca. Sus cortos y delgados bracitos se aferraban al torso de Carlisle y sus piernas estaban abiertas, mientras los brazos de su papá lo sujetaban por el trasero. Carlisle tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y dormía pacíficamente.

Esme suspiró, y es que el bebé de la casa se estaba convirtiendo en un niñito hermoso rápidamente. Corría detrás de Guau y Miau por toda la casa, se lavaba los dientes, las manitos y la carita solo, obedecía las ordenes que se le daban y hablaba más (aunque muchas veces las frases que pronunciaba no tenían sentido), le costaba pronunciar la "rr" así que a los demás perros le decía "peros". Era un cúmulo de energía, por lo que durantes las tardes, después de su siesta tenían que jugar con él en el patio para que se cansara y durmiera bien de noche, cuando no podía dormir los mantenía a ambos padres despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por suerte Guau y Miau siempre estaban dispuestos a jugar con él.

El cumpleaños número dos del pequeño fue un evento a gran escala en la pequeña Forks. Y es que el pequeño Edward de dos años era una hermosura y la adoración de las enfermeras del Hospital cuando Carlisle lo llevaba al Hospital, donde lo dejaba haciendo garabatos en papeles mientras el atendía a algunos de sus pacientes, mientras Esme se encargaba de las compras, de la nueva decoración del cuarto de Edward y de organizar la fiesta. Días antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños, vino una famosa fotógrafa de niños para tomar fotos del pequeño, ella también había tomado las fotos de cuando Edward tenia una semana de vida, un mes, tres meses, nueve meses, un año y ahora su pronto segundo año, y eras unas fotografías espectaculares. Los primerizos padres del pequeño habían estado asustados por la supuesta "Crisis de los dos años" pero aún no ocurría nada. El pequeño ya avisaba cuando quería pipi o popo, pero a veces no se aguantaba, pero llevaba poco tiempo de práctica, así que aún Esme le colocaba pañales. El día del cumpleaños había un montón de niños corriendo por todos lados, la decoración era un zoológico y Edward iba vestido de león, viéndose totalmente adorable. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que era, él contestaba "un lón" y gruñía. Él solo jugaba con Alice, aunque ahora lo hacía con otros niños, no se sentía totalmente en confianza y eso sus padres lo notaban. Le regalaron un montón de juguetes, sin embargo lo que Edward más disfruto era que su mami había contratado una granja de animales…por lo que en el patio de su casa ahora había una vaca, unas ovejas, corderos, una gallina, unos cerditos, muchos patitos amarillos. Cuando le cantaron el "Cumpleaños Feliz" le llevaron una torta muy, muy grande y la torta tenía "animales" de crema, él no pudo evitarlo y metió la mano a la torta. Por suerte Carlisle alcanzó a grabar eso, su pequeño no quiso esperar y metiendo su manito en la torta comió un pedazo logrando que todos rieran y los abuelos del pequeño se jactaran de lo inteligente que era su nieto.

Esme volvió de su viaje al mes pasado y vio como su bebito estaba despertando y al moverse, despertaba a su papá en el proceso.

- Hola amor – dijo Carlisle cuando la vio.

- Hola par de dormilones – añadió mientras se acercaba a ellos. Su hijo se rascaba sus ojitos con sus puñitos, su polera estaba arrugada y manchada.

- Mami – habló con un murmullo el pequeño – Pipí.

Esme lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó al baño. En la nueva decoración del cuarto de Edward, habían derribado uno de los cuarto de invitados para transformarlo en un "mini baño" como lo llamo Emmett, ya que el water, el lavamanos y la tina eran a la altura de Edward. Esme dejó al pequeño en el piso y le bajo los pantalones. Edward hizo pipí, y luego soltó se dirigió a su lavamanos y se las lavo muy bien. Se dio vuelta y colocando sus manos en las caderas miró a su mami con el seño muy fruncido.

- ¡¿None tabas? (1) – dijo molesto. Esme quiso reír, pero lo evitó porque o si no Edward se enojaría más.

- Estaba comprando cosas ricas para ti – dijo hincándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Vio como el pequeño se relajaba y la miraba con ojitos brillantes.

- Miau se fue – dijo y sus ojitos brillaron con pena – y Guau y mí bacamo pedo papi no y mi fue y no.

Esme no entendió que quiso decir, pero supuso que probablemente Edward quiso ir a buscarlo, pero Carlisle no se lo permitió.

- Tranquilo amor, Miau va a volver, solo fue a dar una vuelta – dijo aunque no muy segura. Edward adoraba a su gato y se entretenía jugando con él.

- Ta bien – dijo y se fue a su dormitorio.

Esme rió, lo único de la crisis de los dos años que Edward había tenido era que a él no le gustaba para nada que ella no estuviera con él, que se acercaran hombres a ella y que Carlisle la abrazara mucho, pero con su papi podía compartirla un poquito más.

- Mami ¡Meeeeeeen! (2) – grito desde el dormitorio, y Esme pudo verlo mirando por la ventana.

Se acercó a él y pudo ver como por la ventana se veía a Miau sentado sobre el resfalín de su patio de juegos, muy tranquilo.

Edward rió, mostrando todos sus pequeños dientitos blancos y el corazón de Esme se apretó. Amaba tanto a su niño, y estaba tan grande. Ya iba al baño solo, se sabia casi todos los animales de su libro de mamíferos y peces, sabía que la letra E era la inicial de su nombre y la de mami, jugaba con Carlisle todos los días y a veces se iba a dormir con ellos porque no quería estar solito. Se preguntó si alguna vez en su vida habría sido tan feliz como ahora.

**N/A:**

Dónde estabas

Mami, ven

Espero les guste el capítulo, los próximos ya no los haré mes a mes, si no que avanzaré más rápido. Fotos en mi blog: ladybluevampire . blogspot . com

Si quieren preguntar algo, cualquier cosa haganlo a mi formsping, no respondo reviews porque no tengo tiempo :/

Mis saludos y mejores deseos =)


	17. Chapter 17

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 11**

Edward estaba sentado en la alfombra mientras jugaba con su piano de juguete. Tocaba las teclas de a una, no como los demás niños que colocan una mano entera sobre las teclas. Escuchaba el sonido y luego apretaba otra, a veces estaba horas así. Le encantaba que colocaran música y bailaba entretenido. También le gustaba dar paseos, mirar las hormigas del jardín, jugar al doctor con Guau, correr con un hilito para que Miau lo siguiera, hacer que Carlisle lo persiguiera por la casa, sacar las ollas de Esme y aporrearlas con el cucharón, tirar la pelota a Guau para que la persiguiera, acariciar a Miau para que hiciera ese ruidito extraño o simplemente, después de comer su fruta permitir que Guau y Miau lo lamieran y él reír como loco por las cosquillas.

Esme sonrió y se acercó a él.

- ¿Quieres hacer pipí? – le preguntó. Ya iba al baño solo, pero había que recordárselo ya que cuando jugaba se le olvidaba.

- No mami – dijo con una sonrisa.

Esme asintió y se sentó cerca de él y comenzó a leer una revista. Ahora el pequeño estaba calmado, pero podía fácilmente salir corriendo y caer por las escaleras del patio o cualquier cosa, los niños pequeños tenían un don para desaparecer.

- Mami, teno hambe de un cholate – dijo Edward seriamente. Esme rió ¿Cómo podía un niño de dos años y seis meses hablar tan seriamente?

- No quedan chocolates – Edward frunció el seño – tendríamos que ir a comprar.

- Ya ¡Mañana! – gritó. Aun se confundía con el tiempo, el pensaba que mañana era todos los días, lo que significaba que tendría que llevarlo al Supermercado.

- Hoy, mi amorcito, hoy. Entonces ¿iremos al supermercado? – le pregunto mientras lo levantaba. Definitivamente hoy era el día calmado de Edward, solo había tenido que cambiarlo de ropa dos veces, una porque después de almuerzo se lleno de fruta la ropa y la segunda porque decidió esconderse de ella entre las flores recién regadas, por lo que había barro*.

- Si Mami, no teno nada duce – dijo haciendo un puchero. A él le encantaba el chocolate, pero Esme solo le daba un pequeño trocito todos los días, pero lo había acostumbrado a chocolate con alto porcentaje en cacao, que era el saludable. Los demás dulces no le gustaban mucho, prefería las frutas ya que tenían juguito.

Esme lo tomó en brazos y luego de sentarlo en la sillita partieron rumbo al supermercado. Colocó música de la radio y Edward se entretuvo mirando el paisaje.

- Edward, llegamos – anuncio Esme, a su pequeño le gustaba saber todo lo que hacían además, Eleazar, pediatra del pequeño, había recomendado que le hablaran como si fuera un adulto, ya que así el aprendía a hablar bien desde un principio y evitaban problemas del lenguaje.

Bajaron y mientras Esme se ajustaba la cartera, Edward salio corriendo hacia la entrada.

- ¡Edward Cullen, detente! – gritó. Sin embargo Edward no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a un Elefante mecánico para niños y lo miraba con admiración. Esme agitó la cabeza con resignación, su pequeño adoraba ese elefante que se movía lentamente con una alegre y pegajosa canción. En cuanto llego donde su hijo lo reprendió.

- ¡Edward! No puedes irte así corriendo – le dijo mirándolo con el seño fruncido – Si te portas mal te llevaré a casa y sin ningún chocolate.

Edward miro sus zapatillas, a él no le gustaba hacer enojar a mami, pero le gustaba mucho mirar el elefante.

Esme lo tomo de la mano y entraron al Supermercado.

- ¿Quieres subirte a un carrito? – preguntó.

Edward solo agito la cabeza en negación, a él le gustaba más caminar con mamá y ayudarla a echar muchas cosas al carro.

Iban por los pasillos y varia de la gente de Forks se detenía a saludarlos. Edward solo miraba y se abrazaba a las piernas de su mami, ya que era un poco tímido.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de mascotas el pequeño hizo reír a su mamá, ya que solo quiso llevar un alimento de perros que tenia a un labrador retriever al frente, ya que según Edward esa era de "Guau".

- Mami ¡un datón! – dijo el pequeño mostrándole un ratón de juguete.

- Cariño, Miau no persigue esos juguetes – dijo sonriéndole.

- Si, gato come datón – replico el pequeño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Esme solo asintió y ayudo a que Edward lo echara al carrito ya que no alcanzaba. A ello no les complicaba comprarle cosas ya que tenían bastante dinero, pero lo maravilloso era que Edward siempre escogía cosas para Miau, para Guau, para papá, para mamá, para los abelos o para Ali y Emy, a el le gustaba más dar, que recibir.

Luego de comprar la leche, verduras frutas de Edward, compraron chocolate, helados y shampoo de bebe terminaron las compras. Esme le pago a uno de los empaques* que le llevara las cosas al auto, ya que Edward estaba cansado y queria que lo llevaran en brazos.

- Mami ¿polemosid donde falante?* - sus ojitos verdes brillaban de emoción y su mamá no fue capaz de negarse.

Luego de darle la propina al joven se dirigió al elefante mecánico mientras Edward se agitaba ansioso. Luego de sentarlo y decirle que se afirmara de las orejas del elefante, metió la moneda y apretó el botón verde. Comenzó la música y el elefante se empezó a mecer lentamente. Edward se reía y Esme solo podía agradecer poder hacer feliz a su hijo.

**N/A: **capítulo dedicado a oriana21, no estoy segura si fue a este fic al que le dejo review, pero siempre me escribe. Agradezco a mis pacientes lectoras =) espero les guste el capítulo y sus comentarios.


	18. Chapter 18

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 18**

- Edward, quédate quieto – dijo Carlisle mientras trataba de colocarle un zapato a su hijo. Edward se detuvo unos momentos…para luego seguir removiéndose. Carlisle lo miró enarcando una ceja, para luego solar un resoplido – Si no me dejas colocarte el zapato, no irás donde Alice.

El pequeño tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miró a los ojos. Se quedo quieto el tiempo suficiente para que su papá le colocara su pequeño calzado y se bajo rápidamente para salir corriendo por su habitación.

- ¿No hay gracias para mi? – preguntó.

- Gacias, papi – respondió el pequeño sonriéndole a su papá mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos blancos.

Carlisle correspondió su sonrisa mientras veía a su hijo jugar con bloques de colores. Hoy era la primera noche que pasarían sin Edward.

Iría a cenar con Esme a Port Angels, ya que era su aniversario, y pasarían la noche en un Hotel…celebrando. Así que hoy, su pequeño dormiría en casa de sus amigos vecinos, los Brandon. Edward hasta ahora estaba feliz porque se quedaría con Alice y Emmett. Esme se arreglaba en su habitación, Carlisle cuidaba a su hijo mientras.

Se sentía tan orgulloso de su pequeño hombrecito. Sus grandes ojos verdes enmarcados por esas hermosas pequeñas negras eran dulces y brillantes. Siempre sonreía alegre y estaba lleno de energía. Carlisle había visto a niños que eran crueles con los animales, pero su niños jugaba con ellos todos el día, se preocupaba que comieran y siempre les hacia cariño. Siempre era obediente con Esme (definitivamente era ella quien llevaba los pantalones en la casa) y siempre lo buscaba a él para jugar, o para que lo ayudara a hacer alguna travesura. Era cariñoso con sus abuelos y con los amigos de la familia que conocía (los Brandon y los Denaly) y muy tímido y serio con los desconocidos. Era amable y tenía muy buenos modales, le gustaba escoger la ropa que iba a colocarse, escuchar música y jugar con su piano de juguete. Adoraba que le leyeran cuentos y no le gustaba ver televisión, pero adoraba las canciones de los spots publicitarios.

- ¿Qué juguetes quieres llevar? – le pregunto mientras observaba como su hijo había apilado sus bloques (juntos todos los azules, en otra pila todos los verdes, los naranjos y los amarillos).

- Nada – dijo con su dulce vocecita – Ali y Emmy tenen mucho.

Carlisle sonrió, a pesar que el podía comprarle lo que quisiera a Edward (y muchas veces lo hacia) su pequeño tenia realmente muy poco apego a las cosas materiales, y lo agradecía, no quería que su niño fuera un malcriado.

- ¿Listos? – dijo Esme mientras aparecía por la puerta, con un vestido naranjo, largo hasta las rodillas, bastante apegado al cuerpo, que combinaba perfecto con la blanca piel, ojos verdes y pelo color caramelo de su esposa. Llevaba un maquillaje natural, y su pelo suelto, una gargantilla de oro blanco adornaba su cuello.

- Te ves preciosa cariño ¿cierto, Ed?

- Mami linda – fue lo que dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba para tomar su mochila (la había preparado él, y en ella solo iba una foto de ellos tres, su cuento favorito y su peluche de león) mientras Carlisle llevaba el "verdadero" bolso de Edward, donde llevaba ropa limpia, sus útiles de aseo y medicamentos genéricos, junto a sus documentos en caso de emergencia.

Cuando Edward se despidió de sus padres lo hizo rápido porque estaba jugando con Alice a los animales y el quería ponerse el disfraz de león…si no se apuraba ella se lo podía colocar.

Esme sentía que quería llorar, hizo casi todo el trayecto a Port Angels en silencio, pero era comprensible, era la primera vez que no dormía una noche con su hijo desde que había nacido, y aunque algunos padres lo hacen incluso cuando el bebe tiene meses para ella no era tan fácil alejarse de su bebe menos cuando le había costado tanto tenerlo. Y aunque habían salido a cenar, siempre llegaban a buscarlo para llevarlo a casa. Y aunque Edward estuviera por cumplir tres años, aun sentía que era como un recién nacido y debía estar con su mamá todo el tiempo.

- Cariño, tranquilízate. Yo también me pongo ansioso cuando no estamos con nuestro bebe, pero Heidi lo cuidará bien y Edward se divertirá – dijo tomándola de la mano y apretándola levemente.

Si, pensó Esme. Edward estaba bien cuidado y debía darse un tiempo para su esposo y para ella. Además debía aprender a estar lejos de su hijo algunas veces…aunque nadie dijo que sería fácil.

**N/A**Espero les guste este capítulo, va dedicado a Jessica Janet =) gracias por el mail y por leerme ^^ el capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño.

Al fin modifiqué mi perfil de fanfiction xd ahí está el blog para que puedan ver las imágenes, tambien mis cuentas personales.

Creo que este capítulo tardará en subir, fanfiction esta con problemas =/ espero no demore tanto (hoy es viernes 8 xd)

Están invitadas a pasar por mis otros fic, escribí uno de Harry Potter, me encantaría que me dieran su opinión y si debo continuarlo o no. Tambien pasen por Recuerdos de Niñez, Embarazados y Mientras ellas Sonrían que ya están terminados.


	19. Chapter 19

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 19**

- Esta es una "A" – dijo Emmett mirándolos serios - ¿Saben algo que empiece con la "A"?

- Alice es con "A" – dijo toda emocionada la pequeña de pelo negro mientras daba saltitos en su asiento.

- Auto – dijo Edward tranquilamente mirando a Emmett y esperando su aprobación.

Llevaban unos minutos de juego, por lo que aún los niños estaban tranquilos. Las madres los observaban mientras reían.

El pequeño Emmett había entrado a su primer año en el colegio, ya tenia seis años, y estaban enseñándole las letras del alfabeto. Así que su nuevo juego era ser el maestro de los pequeños. Alice y Edward se entretenían, a pesar de solo tener tres años y unos meses, pero muy rara vez Emmett quería jugar con ellos porque él ya era un niño grande, así que aprovechaban. Además sus clases eran bastante entretenidas porque él siempre les hacía preguntas.

- No puedo creer lo grande que está Emmett – dijo Esme mientras miraba al niño de pelo negro y vivaces ojos azules – Pareciera que fue ayer cuando nació y te ayudaba a cuidarlo.

- Si, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue llevarlo al colegio – dijo su amiga Heidi mientra miraba a su hijo – No sé como le harás tú cuando tengas que llevar a Edward.

- Estaba pensando en matricularlo en el Preescolar – dijo en un suspiro – Debo aprender a dejarlo ser independiente, aunque solo sería por media jornada. Es muy tímido y quiero que se relacione con otros niños.

Esme miro a su hijo, que reía emocionado por algo que Emmett les decía. Se notaba en él las ansias de aprender que tenia, ya hablaba mucho y lo hacia bastante bien, le encantaba que le conversaran y le contaran cosas, le gustaba hablar con sus abuelos por teléfono y que le pasaran hojas y lápices para él poder dibujar.

Carlisle le había dicho que ya era hora que Edward comenzara a relacionarse con más niños, o si no cuando entrara al colegio tendría problemas de adaptación. Además se estaba volviendo un tanto inquieto, ya que a veces se aburría de jugar solo, siempre estaba pidiendo ir donde Alice y cuando iban al parque era capaz de sociabilizar para jugar a la pelota o al "pillo".

- Deberíamos hacerlo, yo quiero que Alice también se adapte un poco, cada vez está más malcriada y hace unos berrinches tremendo – Esme sonrió, ya que la actitud de la pequeña era ocasionada por los mismos padres que compraban todo lo que ella quería – Además le será más fácil adaptarse si están juntos.

Esme asintió, por lo menos si dejaba a su hijo en un lugar desconocido el estaría con otra personita que conociera.

Más tarde, cuando ya se encontraban en casa, Edward jugaba a perseguir a "Guau" mientras sus padres estaban en el living conversando.

- Creo que solo por las mañanas – decía Carlisle ante la idea de colocar a su hijo en un jardín de infantes – quizás por las tardes podría tomar clases de piano, algunos días por la semana.

- ¡No! – Dijo Esme – es muy pequeño amor, solo tiene tres años. Sé que ama tocar y la música, pero creo que es muy pronto aun, quizás cuando tenga cinco.

- ¿Entonces dónde lo matricularemos? – Pregunto Carlisle nuevamente mientras agarraba a Edward que paso corriendo junto a él, mientras este chillaba - ¡Campeón! – le dijo mientras le sonreía – deja descansar a Guau un momento, yo puedo jugar contigo ahora.

- ¡Alice, auto y ardilla se empiezan con A! – grito.

- Si, muy bien mi pequeño, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto. Esme sonrió ante la mirada orgullosa que Carlisle le dirigió a su hijo.

- Emmy me lo enseñó – dijo y riendo se quedo sentado en las piernas de papá.

- Amor ¿quieres aprender más? – le pregunto Esme a su hijo, viendo como sus orbes esmeraldas, similares a las suyas brillaban con entusiasmo.

- ¡Si mami! ¿iré al colegio?

- No, aun eres muy pequeño – dijo Carlisle – irás a un colegio de niños de tu edad, y harás muchos amigos.

- ¡Si! ¿Iras conmigo papi? – le pregunto.

- No, tienes que ir tu solo – le respondió mientras besaba su frente.

- No quiero ir solo – la voz se le estaba llenando de un matiz ansioso – no me gusta.

- Alice irá contigo – le dijo Esme para tranquilizarlo – y podrán llevar juguetes y pintar y jugar.

Edward los miro unos minutos sopesando la idea. Tenia ganas de ver a otros niños y jugar con más personas, pero no le gustaba estar sin mami o papi, eso le daba miedo.

- Nosotros te iremos a dejar y a buscar todos los días, solo será en la mañana, será solo un ratito – añadió Esme acercándose para abrazarlo.

- Bueno, ¿pero un ratito? – mostró sus deditos haciendo el geste de algo pequeño, a lo que sus padres rieron.

- Y entonces amor, ¿Dónde lo matricularemos?

- Carlisle, en Forks hay solo un preescolar – añadió Esme mirándolo con una ceja enarcada.

- Podríamos meterlo en alguna de Port Angels

- Claro, así Edward pasaría toda la mañana en un auto.

En ese instante pasó el gato y Edward se removió rápidamente para salir persiguiéndolo gritando "Miau, ven aquí".

- Tienes razón, no lo pensé así – dijo abrazándola – se que será difícil, pero quiero que nuestro hijo tenga muchos amigos.

- Yo también Carlisle, yo también.

**N/A: **capitulo corto, pero realmente estoy falta de inspiración. Si alguien quiere dejarme un review con alguna idea será totalmente bienvenido.

En mi perfil mis demás historias (están invitadas a leerlas) y mis páginas personales.


	20. Chapter 20

**Primerizos 20**

- ¿Estás listo? – preguntó Carlisle a su hijo. Él padre del niño estaba agachado junto a él mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Sus celestes ojos brillaron con orgullo y Esme sonrió, porque al parecer la pregunta era realizada a ellos en vez de al pequeño.

- Si papi – respondió seguro Edward, mientras su manito apretaba ligeramente la de su mami. Esme estaba parada al lado de su niño, dándole la mano mientras que con la otra sostenía la lonchera de su hijo, donde iba lo que comería durante el recreo (que era todo saludable, porque así lo decía el plan alimenticio que el Preescolar exigía a los padres y apoderados).

Acompañaron al niño a la entrada, mientras divisaban a sus amigos, los Brandon, que hacían lo mismo con su pequeña.

- Me vendán a buscar ¿cierto, mami? – fue la pregunta que escapo de los labios de Edward al verse ante la colorida puerta del preescolar.

- Claro que si mi amor, antes de almuerzo – dijo Esme agachándose y besando a su hijo en sus sonrosadas mejillas. Tenía deseos de llorar pero no podía hacerlo, Edward se estaba comportando valientemente. Sabían que su hijo estaba nervioso y asustado, pero también tenia ganas de conocer más niños y aprender más cosas.

- ¿Cuidarás a Guau y a Miau? – preguntó nuevamente.

- Claro que si amor – volvió a besar sus mejillas, acomodó la mochila que estaba en la espalda de su hijo y le entregó su lonchera. Carlisle se volvió a agachar para quedar a la misma altura de su retoño.

- Pórtate bien, obedece a la maestra y has más amigos – dijo su papi mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Jugaremos juntos cuando llegue del Hospital y me contaras todo lo que aprendiste hoy ¿Vale?

- ¡Vale! – Edward gritó y sonrió.

- ¡Ed! – dijo la pequeña Alice mientras llegaba a él. Su pelo negro estaba peinado en dos trenzas que caían por su espalda. Vestía pantalones azules, un polerón de colores y su casaca celeste con pelitos en el gorro. Más atrás su papá traía su mochila de Little Pony y su mamá se secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo.

- ¡Ali! – dijo emocionado Edward, él estaba un poco nervioso, pero si tenía a Alice ahí con él ya tenia una amiga y con quien jugar asegurado.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una señora de unos treinta y algo años con un delantal de colores.

- Hola – pronuncio mirando a los padres, luego se inclino para quedar más cerca de los rostros de los niños que la miraban curiosos – Ustedes deben ser Edward y Alice. Yo soy Charlotte y seré su maestra.

Los niños le sonrieron porque ella se veía simpática y se sintieron un poco más tranquilos. Ella se levanto y abrió más la puerta.

- Despídanse de sus papis, ahora entraremos y conocerán a sus nuevos compañeros y podremos jugar todos juntos.

Edward abrazo a su mami que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y Carlisle besaba su cabeza y le decía que lo quería mientras Alice hacia lo propio con sus padres.

Los niños se dieron de la mano y entraron con su maestra.

La sala era pequeña y sus muebles también eran pequeños y de colores, a Edward le pareció divertido. Habían dibujos de animales y otras cosas en las paredes y todo tenia colores, era alegre estar ahí. El tenía calor, porque tenía su chaqueta abrochada, pero la maestra le ayudo a él y Alice a sacársela y luego las guardó en un armario. Les mostró sus "Cajas" que era donde podrían guardar las cosas que harían en clases. La de Alice era un elefante y la de él un león. Había unos nueve niños en su curso y todos al igual que el tenían tres años, y cuando cumplían cuatro se iban al otro curso. Los sentaron en una mesa donde ya estaba sentado un niño rubio.

La maestra se fue y ellos quedaron solos.

- Hola – dijo Alice mirando al niño – Soy Alice Brandon.

- Hola – murmuro el niño – Soy Jasper Whitlock.

Edward lo miró un momento y sonrió, se veía simpático. Era muy muy muy rubio, así como su papi y tenía ojos grises, parecidos a los de Alice. Su pelo tenia esos bucles raros, como los de Emmett.

- Yo soy Edward Cullen – le sonrió y el niño correspondió su sonrisa.

Luego de unos minutos estaban los tres entretenidos conversando. Alice le contó que tenía un hermano. Jasper dijo que no tenía ninguno. Él venía hace un tiempo al preescolar porque su mamá y su papá trabajaban. Edward le contó que tenía un perro y un gato y Jasper dijo que también tenia un perro, que era de su papá y que se llamaba Capitán y era un Pastor Alemán y estaba un poco viejo pero igual jugaban juntos.

Luego la maestra les hablo, le hizo a Edward y Alice presentarse;

- ¡Hola! Soy Alice Brandon – dijo Alice mirándolos a todos – Tengo un hermano más grande que se llama Emmett.

Con eso finalizó su discurso y se volvió a sentar como si nada.

- Eh…Soy Edward Cullen – dijo el pequeño – Mi papá es doctor y trabaja en el Hospital. Se llama Carlisle y mi mami se llama Esme y vive en la casa con Guau y Miau que son mi perro y mi gato.

Luego de eso se sentó y la maestra comenzó a preguntarles cosas a todos. Cosas como si conocían alguna verdura que fuera verde. Les mostró el color verde y muchas cosas que eran verdes. Luego les enseño una canción que se llamaba "Cuncuna Amarilla" luego ellos pudieron pintar una cuncuna que ella les pasó dibujada en una hoja. La cuncuna no tenia que ser necesariamente amarilla, así que Edward la pintó azul.

A la hora de comer le mostró a Jasper su lonchera de Batman que le había comprado su papá porque Batman era genial y tenia auto. Jasper le mostró su lonchera de Star Wars. Tenían espadas brillantes y Edward sintió ganas de saber quienes eran pero Jasper tampoco sabía, solo le dijo que su papá la encontró super genial y casi se vuelve loco cuando la vé. Edward pensó lo mismo de su papá y se pregunto porque sus papás no compraban poncheras para ellos mismos. Alice les mostró su lonchera de Hello Kitty, que era una gatita. Nadie sabia que hacia ese gato, pero Alice decía que era bonita. Los tres estuvieron felices de que los tres tenían más de una lonchera, así que podrían traer una distinta cuando quisieran. Jasper contó que su papá le compró un montón de Star Wars.

También conocieron a otro niños. Uno era Michael Newton y Edward supo que era el hijo de señora que tenia una tienda donde el compraba las zapatillas. También estaba Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley y Jessica Stanley. Todos ellos habían ido a su cumpleaños de dos años, pero él no los reconoció.

Jugaron un arto en el patio mientras la maestra los miraba. Todos los niños tenían recreo a hora distinta, para que así no se mezclaran ni paliaran.

A las doce con treinta minutos muchas madres vinieron a buscar a sus hijos, entre ellas las de Alice y Edward. Jasper les contó que su mamá venía por él a la una de la tarde así que se despidieron. Luego de saludar a sus mamis Alice y Edward se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa.

Para Esme el día había pasado lento, sin su pequeño en casa la mañana se le hizo eterna. Pensó que con todo e tiempo libre de la mañana podía volver a trabajar un poco más seguido, ya que la mayoría de las tareas de su empresa de remodelaciones estaba a cargo de su asistente y ella solo se encargaba de dar el visto bueno, pero ahora podría hacerse cargo de un proyecto.

Cuando se despidió de Edward en la mañana estuvo a punto de llorar, pero Carlisle la consoló, aunque ella sabia que su esposo debe haber estado igual de triste, era como admitir que Edward se alejaba un poco.

El pequeño sin embargo estaba feliz. Le canto un pedacito de una canción que había aprendido hoy, pero se le olvido más de la mitad. Luego le mostró muchas cosas que eran verdes, y le dijo a modo de secreto "Mami, a los demás niños no le gusta el bocoli, la maestra me felicito porque a mi" y sobre todo le hablo de su amigos Jasper.

Cuando entro a la casa fue feliz a jugar con sus mascotas que estaban en el patio. Y cuando almorzaron Edward le conversaba alegremente.

Cuando Carlisle llego jugo un rato con su hijo y se sintió orgulloso de lo feliz que se mostraba Edward.

- Creo que es una buena decisión, creo que no sabia lo insistente que podía ser – dijo Carlisle más tarde en la cama – Quería que le fuera a comprar más poncheras.

- Es que creo que se han prometido con el niño Jasper llevar una diferente cada día – dijo Esme apoyada en el pecho de su esposo – Me alegro que tenga más amigos.

- Yo también, además estaba tan emocionado mencionando cosas verdes, quedo realmente sorprendido al saber que las hojas cambiaban de coloro en otoño – ambos rieron – Creo que tendremos un pequeño genio.

- Si, también lo creo.

**N/A: Espero les guste el capítulo. Algo le pasa a Blogspot así que subiré las imágenes más tarde. Se que todas desean que Edward conosca a Bella, pero si eso sucede, no será en el preescolar. Tampoco quería hacer que Alice con Jasper se enamoraran de inmediato, o sea…¡tienen tres años! Creo que yo me comencé a fijar en los niños mucho más grande =) espero les guste el capitulo. **

**Rosalie y más gente que inventaré saldrá más adelante :B ¡Ah! No todos los niños van a preescolar, por eso no coloque a Laureen Mallory ni a más persnajes y recuerdan cuando en el cumpleaños de Edward estaban algunos de estos niños? Si, fue en cumpleaños numero dos, no creo que nadie recuerde que hacia a los dos años XD. **

**En mi país los Jardines infantiles o preescolares van de acuerdo a la edad y tienen nombres como transición menor, transición menor. No quise hacerlo complicado así que no le coloqué nombre XD jajaja.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 21**

En poco más de un mes, Esme había llenado la repisa que había sobre la chimenea de trabajos que había realizado su pequeño. Tenía enmarcada la hoja donde su pequeño había estampado sus manos en color azul, porque decía que era el que más le gustaba. También tenía lo que se suponía que era un cenicero hecho de greda. Estaba bien hecho, ya que la maestra les había ayudado, pero obviamente la pintura desprolija de un niño de solo tres años se notaba, aunque se notaba que Edward lo hacia mejor que sus compañeritos. Según Carlisle ya se había descubierto una de las características del pequeño, era un perfeccionista.

No le gustaba pintar fuera de las líneas, y se esforzaba en lograr controlar sus torpes movimientos. Pero la motricidad fina de un pequeño no es muy buena.

Hace poco había enfermado, pero lo normal en un niño de tres años y medio. A veces Esme se deprimía al ver lo rápido que había crecido su bebe. Su madre, Elizabeth había insistido en que le diera tareas sencillas a Edward para que hiciera en casa y la ayudara. En un momento pensó pedirle que colocara la mesa, pero, aparte que él no alcanzaba la mesa, le asustaba que manipulara los cuchillos o tenedores. Así que la tarea de Edward era darles comida al gato y al perro y cambiarle el agua todos los días. Al principio era muy gracioso verlo, ya que no le era fácil llenarle el plato al perro. Primero tenia que meter una de las cucharas enormes al saco y luego echarla en el plato, pero al verlo parecía que el mismo se sumergía en el saco de alimento. Lo del gato era más fácil porque solo su bolsa de alimento era más pequeña. Ahora Edward había agarrado experiencia y lo hacia en poco tiempo y muy bien. Carlisle aun lo felicitaba después de hacerlo.

También estaba sumamente hablador, parecía un pequeño lorito. En las calles a veces saludaba a los abuelitos que veía, ni Carlisle ni Esme se explicaban el porque.

Con Jasper se habían vuelto inseparables, así que Esme había decidido dejarlo media hora más en preescolar, así que se topaba con mamá de Jasper a la una, cuando ambas recogían a sus hijos. Se habían vuelto amigas, María, la mamá de Jasper también era joven, aunque era dos años mayor que Esme (tenía veintiocho) y era una mujer jovial, maestra del Instituto de Forks, por eso solo trabajaba por la mañana para cuidar de su hijo por las tardes. Su esposo, Marco, era sicólogo y trabaja en Seattle en el Hospital, pero estaba viendo si podía trasladarse al Hospital de Forks. Carlisle prometió ayudarle, además que ellos se estaban llevando genial, y junto con Felix Brandon se juntaban a supuestamente enseñarles futbol, béisbol o algo a los niños aunque terminaban haciéndolo ellos.

- Mantente cerca, yo estaré ahí sentada – dijo Esme indicándole la banda que estaba junto a un árbol. Edward había estado molestando después del almuerzo con que quería ir al parque. Había tomado su triciclo y había insistido en que quería dar una vuelta por el parque. Como siempre, Esme no pudo negarse antes los ojitos iluminados de su bebito.

En cuanto se bajaron del auto y Esme saco su triciclo del maletero, Edward se subió y quería partir de inmediato, Esme logro convencerlo de que esperara un poco a que se acomodaran. Luego de dejarlo en un lugar del parque que fuera segura para que anduviera tranquilo, se fue a sentar y tomando su croquera trato de plasmar el lugar.

Luego de unos minutos levantó la vista para ubicar a su pequeño.

Edward había estado pedaleando con esfuerzo, aun le costaba pero le gustaba salir por el parque. Un día su mami lo había traído a él y Jasper. Cuando después lo fueron a dejar a su casa Jasper le dio un beso a su mami y le dio las gracias, pero a él no le gusto. Mami era solo de él y de su papi. De pronto vio a una niña en el suelo. Dejo de pedalear y salio del triciclo para ayudarla, porque su papá decía que siempre hay que ayudar a las niñas.

- Oye ¿estás ben? – le pregunto. Le tendió la mano y la niña la tomo para levantarse. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas (era uno de los colores que habia aprendido)

- Gacias – dijo y lo miro – siempe me caigo.

Edward le sonrío. La niña podía ser su amiga y jugar con él un ratito.

- Soy Edward – dijo mientras se miraban. Ella tenia los ojos de ese color del chocolate, no sabe como se llama. El pelo también era así, pero a veces se veía rojo. Que extraño.

- Yo me llamo Isabella, pedo me dicen Bella – la niña sonrío y Edward no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Estuvieron jugando a que eran cazadores de mariposas, así fue como Esme los vio. En realidad solo vio a su pequeño saltando y corriendo por todas partes junto a una niña muy bonita que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Vio la hora y se dio cuenta que habían pasado dos horas, así que no le quedo otra que interrumpir el juego de su hijo. Camino hasta los niños y vio como otra señora muy parecida a la niña hacia lo mismo.

- Ed, es hora de irnos – dijo Esme. Su hijo tomo de la mano a la niña para mostrársela a mamá.

- Ella es Bella – dijo con su pequeña sonrisa de lado, tan parecida a la de Carlisle – es mi amiga.

La niña estaba muy sonrojada y bastante despeinada también, era muy linda.

- Hola Bella – la señora que caminaba hasta ellos coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña, esta miro hacia arriba y sonrío.

- Ella es mi mami – le dijo a Edward. Ambos aun seguían de la mano.

- Hola cariño – dijo sonriéndole a su hijo y con eso a Esme ya le agrado – Debemos irnos, así que despídete de tu amiguito y de su mami.

Los niños se abrazaron, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

- ¿Vendrán mañana? – pregunto Esme a la señora.

- No creo, solo estamos por unos días – respondió también mirando a los niños – vivimos en Phoenix, con el padre de Bella estamos separados.

Esme sonrío con indulgencia. A veces el matrimonio no resultaba para todos.

En cuanto llegó Carlisle, su hijo corrió a su padre y le contó que tenia una amiga nueva. Esme sonrío con ternura, era una lastima que Edward probablemente no la volviera a ver, esa niña le había agradado.

**N/A: **escribí rápido jajaja. Ya conoció a Bella. Ese será su encuentro, por ahora.

Visiten mi perfil. Ahí esta el link de mi blog, donde están las imágenes, incluida la canción de la cuncuna del capitulo anterior. Hace poco escribí un fic de Harry Potter por si quieren leerlo. Me harían muy feliz. Tambien pueden pasarse por mis fics ya terminados: **Su Papi, Recuerdos de Niñez, Mientras ellas sonrían y Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. **Recuerden dejarme un comentario =) me hacen feliz y me motivan a seguir escribiendo ¿vieron lo rápido que actualicé? Y capítulo bastante más largo de lo normal. Las quiero =)

También pueden pasarse por mi Tumblr =) el link está en mi perfíl!


	22. Chapter 22

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 22**

Esme sentía un gran dolor en el alma. No sabía como explicarlo.

Todo había ocurrido muy rápido, sucedió todo sin que se diera cuenta.

Tras haber ido a dejar a Edward al preescolar había vuelto a casa, recibido a la Sra. Cope, quien era la mujer que hacia el aseo, lavaba la ropa y planchaba tres días a la semana. Esme se fue a su estudio junto con un café, para revisar unos planos de una casa que su empresa de decoración se encargaría de remodelar. Habían pasado tal vez unas dos horas cuando recibió una llamada de Elizabeth, su madre, informándole que su Edward, su padre, había tenido un infarto y se encontraba en el Hospital. No recuerda en que momento llamo a Carlisle, solo recordaba que había roto en llanto sin saber que hacer. Era hija única, la regalona de la casa, su padre la mimo tanto siempre, no se imaginaba un mundo sin él. A pesar de los años de matrimonio que llevaba con Carlisle y que Vivian en ciudades diferentes ella aun hablaba todos los días con sus padres y el temor que le ocasionaba pensar en ya no poder hablar otra vez con su papá era terrible. No recordaba exactamente en que momento había llegado su marido, diciéndole que Edward se encontraba abajo con la señora Cope, que él ya había reservado pasajes de avión para que partieran a Chicago de inmediato. Carlisle hizo la maleta que llevarían ellos y la Sra. Cope hizo la de Edward. Esme no quiso verlo, no quería que su pequeño la viera llorar, se asustaría. Cuando partieron al aeropuerto Edward le pidió que se fuera con el atrás en el auto y se sentó en sus piernas y la abrazó, como confortándola, a pesar que el no sabia nada de lo que ocurría. No recuerda como llego al aeropuerto ni cuando se embarcaron en el avión, solo sabe que se durmió. Su hijo estaba inquieto, percibía los nervios de sus padres. Se dirigieron de inmediato al Hospital, Esme necesitaba ver a su padre, abrazar a su madre. Carlisle se quedo con Edward un poco apartado, el solo era un niño, no entendería porque la abuelita Eli y mami lloraban. Estaba emocionado por ver a sus abuelitos. Carlisle llamo a sus padres…necesitaban que estuvieran con él, alguien debía cuidar de Edward, un Hospital, mucho menos la UCI era lugar para un niño y en Chicago no tenían a ninguno de sus amigos para que los cuidaran. Además él debía estar con Esme…ellos estaban tan solos. No tenían hermanos, los padres de Esme también eran hijos únicos y por su parte, solo su padre Aro, tenia un hermano, pero él no se veía mucho con su tío ni sus primos ya que vivían en Europa. Su padre prometió viajar lo antes posible, ellos vivían en New York, así que llegarían de noche.

Lo único que había dicho el doctor era que su padre estaba "estable dentro de su gravedad" y ni para Esme y su madre era confortante. Edward ya no aguataba más, quería estar con su mami, ella estaba triste. También quería ir con la abuelita Eli. Ellas dos estaban sentadas frente a una puerta y a veces hablaban con un señor con bata blanca, que Edward reconoció como un doctor igual que papi.

Se soltó de los brazos de su papá que hablaba por teléfono y corrió muy rápido hasta su mami. Ella lo abrazo fuerte, muy fuerte y le dio muchos besitos en su cabeza.

- ¡Abuelita! – dijo Edward feliz cuando al fin Esme lo soltó, y rápidamente se paso a los brazos de Elizabeth. Ella también lo abrazó, confortándose con el calor y la tranquilidad que les otorgaba el pequeño.

Ya de noche, Carlisle sostenía en sus brazos a Edward que dormía tranquilamente. Esme estaba abrazando a su madre y confortándola cuando llegaron Aro y Renata. Se llevaron a Edward después de compartir con su familia. Ellos, como únicos abuelos y demás familia de Edward se habían hecho muy amigos, además Edward Platt era tan solo un par de años mayor que Aro y tenían una gran cantidad de aficiones en común y esta situación los afectaba bastante. Se llevaron a su pequeño nieto al Hotel. A las ocho de la mañana recibieron una llamada de Carlisle informándoles que su suegro había sufrido otro infarto y no había sobrevivido y que era mejor que se quedaran con Edward porque ni Esme ni Elizabeth estaban bien y no era bueno que las viera así.

Luego de leves discusiones decidieron que lo mejor, era realizar el funeral en Forks, ya que el joven matrimonio Cullen había convencido a Elizabeth que lo mejor era que fuera a vivir con ellos. Esme no quería dejar a su madre sola. Carlisle se ofreció a llevar a todos los amigos de su suegro que quisieran ir al funeral, ya que sus padres habían viajado en el pequeño avión privado que poseían.

Cuando llegaron a Forks, Renata Cullen se encargo de arreglar todo lo que refería al funeral, ya que ni su nuera ni su consuegra eran capaces de hacerlo.

Carlisle junto a su padre se estaban encargando de todo el papeleo y del traslado de Elizabeth Platt a Forks. Edward no entendía nada. Papá ni mamá estaban, lo habían dejado con la abuelita Renata y ella estaba ocupada encargando flores. Le habían dicho que su abuelito Edward se había ido al cielo. ¿Habría viajado en avión a alguna parte? ¿Le habrían salido alas como a los pajaritos? ¿Estaría en una nave espacial? A lo mejor su abuelito era extraterrestre. Y nadie le explicaba nada.

El día del funeral fue muy emotivo, papá lo tenía en brazos. Su mami y la abuelita lloraban mucho, y el abuelito Edward estaba en una caja y había flores por todas partes. Iba gente a saludarlos y decía "lo siento mucho" o "lamento su perdida".

- Papi, quero tar con mami – decía Edward despacito porque todos estaban en silencio mientras un caballero hablaba delante de esa caja donde estaba el abuelo.

- Mami está con tu abuelita – dijo Carlisle. Sabía que su hijo extrañaba a su mamá, más ahora que la veía llorar.

- Pero ta llorando y quero abazarla – dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Pero ¿lo harás en silencio? – pregunto Carlisle y su pequeño asintió. Estos días ambos habían estado ausentes y a pesar de que Edward había estado con su mamá, él sabia que los extrañaba a él y a Esme ya que los tres estaban siempre juntos. Vio como el pequeño se acercaba a su esposa y le abrazaba un pierna y como de inmediato Esme se agachaba y lo tomaba e sus brazos. Sabía que a su esposa le costaría superar esta pena, sobre todo cuando ella había sido una nena de papá. Pero tenían a su pequeño milagro para animarla, sabía que junto a él podrían hacerlo.

**N/A: **Si, me quieren matar porque he tardado un montón, lo sé. Y si, un capitulo para nada feliz, pero era algo que debía ocurrir, nadie vive por siempre y es normal que cuando somos pequeños muera algún familiar. El otro capitulo será más alegre. Perdonen por las faltas de ortografía, a veces se me pasan algunas =/ o el computador corrige sin mi permiso! Este capitulo no tiene imágenes…a menos que subiera las del ataúd o algo así =S . Espero sus reviews, cuando me llegan artos siempre me inspiran, como se darán cuenta…no me han llegado muchos así que mi inspiración no me alcanza. Tratare de actualizar mis otras historias también, me encantaría que leyeran las que ya están terminadas. Sin duda mi favorita es Recuerdos de Niñez.

Gracias a las chicas que me siguen en Tumblr =) las adoro! Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, siempre respondo! Vomitocaleidoscopico(punto)tumblr(punto)com


	23. Chapter 23

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 23**

- ¡Mira Abue! – gritaba Edward mientras corría hacia Elizabeth con los pantalones llenos de lodo y con un diente de león en su mano izquierda. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojitos verdes brillaban.

Había pasado un mes desde el funeral y Elizabeth Platt de a poco se estaba adecuando a su nueva vida. Los primeros días sentía que quería morir. Su hija ya estaba grande y tenia su propia familia, no la necesitaba. Pero con el paso de los días su pequeño nieto le había forzado sonrisa tras sonrisa con extrañas ocurrencias que su inocente e infantil mente creaba. ¿Quién se podía resistir a sus ojos verdes brillante y su sonrisa que mostraba todos sus pequeños dientecitos? Además, llegaba cada día del preescolar dichoso de haber aprendido algo y de cada nuevo descubrimiento que hacia. Había instantes que el dolor que sentía por la perdida desaparecía.

Su nieto de pie quedaba a la altura de ella agachada. Estaban en el jardín donde ella estaba plantando unos rosales. Edward sopló el diente de león y este se dividió en un montón de pelusas que acariciaron su cara. La risa de su nieto hizo que un reconfortante calor en su interior la recorriera y ella también rió.

Esme miraba por la ventana que daba al patio como su madre y su hijo reían. A pesar de todo el dolor que había sufrido hace tan poco, sentía que todo iba mejorando lentamente. La herida seguía abierta, nunca sería fácil perder un padre y menos de una forma tan abrupta, pero ella no podía dejarse caer. Tenía un esposo que la amaba y estuvo junto a ella en cada momento, tenía una madre que apoyar y darle fuerzas y por sobre todo, tenia un hijo que dependía de ella y que la necesitaba.

En este mes había visto como su mamá comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, como ese pequeño milagro que tenía por hijo era la luz de su familia. Sus suegros se habían ido hace solo una semana, de forma bastante reticente.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – preguntó la familiar voz de su esposo mientras sus grandes y fuertes manos se acomodaban en su cintura y la estrechaban acomodando la espalda de ella en el fuerte pecho de él y besaba el tope de su cabeza.

- Veo como mi pequeño angelito hace reír a mi mamá – una sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando su mamá estiró los brazos y estrechó al pequeño entre carcajadas.

- Ed está muy feliz de tener a su abuelita aquí – A Carlisle aun le emocionaba ver como su niño estaba tan grande e inteligente y como siempre hacia feliz a las personas que lo rodeaban.

- ¿Po qué no? – preguntaba el pequeño a su papá. Su mami y su abuela estaban sentadas en el sillón. La abuelita Eli tenía a Miau en sus piernas y Guau estaba durmiendo al lado de la chimenea. Estaba lloviendo así que nadie lo dejaba salir a jugar al patio.

- Edward… los "gatoperro" no existen – dijo con voz calmada su papá – Miau y Guau no pueden tener bebes.

- ¡Pedo si en la tele salen! – dijo impaciente el niño de cuatro años y medio.

- Edward…un perro con un gato no pueden tener bebes porque son distintos – con paciencia Carlisle trataba de explicarle a su hijo. El niño había visto un programa de dibujos animados que se llamaba "Catdog" donde el protagonista era un extraño animal mitad perro, mitad gato y a Edward le había encantado la idea…así que fue corriendo donde su papá (por que su papá sabia todo, todo, todo) y le había preguntado como podía hacer que Guau y Miau tuvieran bebes – Además Guau y Miau son hombres…no pueden tener bebes. Tienen que tener un papá y una mamá.

Edward lo miraba seriamente…se le había olvidado ese detalle. A lo mejor a ese perro y a ese gato lo habían partido por la mitad y el doctor los cosió, pegándolos juntos.

- Entonces si tenemos una perrita o una gatita… ¿Vamos a poder tener perritos bebes y gatitos bebes? – pregunto con emoción. Le gustaría tener muchos gatos y muchos perros. Tal vez a Alice le podría regalar uno, porque Jasper y él tenían perros pero ella no. O quizás un gato para que le llamara "Hello Kitty"

- No Edward, no podemos tener más animales – añadió Esme al ver que Carlisle se lo pensaba – No tenemos tanto espacio, además a Guau y Miau aun son muy pequeños.

Elizabeth reía levemente…el pequeño estaba en la época de las preguntas y su curiosidad era inmensa. Por ahora sus papás se habían salvado de varias preguntas que los pondrían en aprietos…pero ella estaba segura que no por mucho.

**N/A: **Tal como escribí en el blog, estoy sin Internet y se han echado a perder los puertos USB de mi notebook, así que no puedo guardar capítulos para llevarlos a un ciber y poder subirlos. Así que es probable que lean esto después de haberlo escrito hace varios días xd perdón por las demoras pero esto, ya me supera (es como un complot universal en mi contra, me pasa una cosa mala tras otra).

Corto, pero no podía hacer un capitulo muy alegre o muy lleno de experiencias del pequeño después del capitulo anterior. Pronto Carlisle y Esme estarán entre la espada y la pared con las preguntas de el pequeño y curioso Edward xd. Más consentido se volverá ahora que su abuelita vive con él.


	24. Chapter 24

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 24**

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió el pequeño mirando atento a su mamá.

- Las abejitas viven en unas casas que se llaman panal, y su trabajo es hacer la miel – respondió Esme tranquilamente. Últimamente Edward preguntaba todo. Antes solo le preguntaba a Carlisle, pero ahora también a ella y a su madre. Hace poco había estado molestando porque quería saber como funcionaba el teléfono y por qué podía escuchar a su abuelito Aro y abu Renata si estaban tan lejos…tal ves podían llamar al cielo y hablar con el abuelito Edward. Su madre, Elizabeth había encontrado la solución diciendo que por el cable viajaba la voz, pero el cielo estaba muy lejos y por eso no habían tantos cables en el mundo como para llegar a él. Pero que de todas formas el abuelito miraba desde allí y los cuidaba a todos.

- Entonces ¿Nosotos les pagamos? – siguió preguntando el niño mientras se comía sus galletas con miel…de dónde había sacado su última pregunta "¿De dónde viene la miel?"

- No, porque las abejas son felices así y su recompensa son las flores que plantamos y de ahí sacan el polen para hacer miel.

A veces Esme se cansaba, no de mala manera, pero es que el ingenio de su hijo era mucho y al ser tan suspicaz…de una respuesta sacaba otra pregunta y no siempre sabía que responder, lo que a veces la agotaba mentalmente. Pero agradecía tener un hijo tan inteligente y curioso, tan vivo y feliz.

- ¿Cuándo viene papi? – A Esme le causó gracia ver como el pequeño fruncía el seño y la miraba tan serio, como si fuera mayor.

- Pronto, pero no estés impaciente – se acercó y beso su frente. Sus mejillas tenían migas de galleta y su pelo rubio (ahora más oscuro) destellaba en reflejos color cobrizo. El niño había estado alterado desde el sábado, cuando Carlisle le dijo que comprarían un piano para él, y ya que como la abuelita Elizabeth sabia tocar un poco le podía enseñar. Edward había estado saltando feliz por toda la casa, con su perro y su gato de escolta. Estaba emocionado porque podría tocar música como la gente grande que venia en esos discos que tenia su papá.

- Quiero aprender esa canción que canta papá – añadió solemne – o puedo inventad una.

Esme solo rió. La puerta del jardín se abrió y entro su madre con una canasta con frutas. Se había inscrito en un grupo de mujeres adultas que tejían chalecos para caridad, organizaban actividades para las personas más ancianas del pueblo. Lo estaba pasando bien y le servia para distraerse.

- ¡Abu! – grito Edward feliz. Le gustaba vivir con la abu porque siempre lo llevaba al jardín y le dejaba jugar con tierra y atrapar gusanos. Y a veces le contaba cuentos de su mami cuando era niña, y hacia chalecos calentitos. Además ahora le enseñaría a tocar piano.

- Mi nietecito hermoso ¿Estás listo para cuando llegue tu papá? – preguntó sonriente su abuela.

- ¡Si! – respondió saltando de su silla mientras Esme reía.

- ¿Falta mucho? – Edward estaba aburrido. Su papi no lo había dejado traer ni a Guau ni a Miau, solo podían subir al auto cuando tenían que ir a su doctor de animales que se llamaba algo así como "vedetanio", y se aburría porque la abuela estaba tejiendo una bufanda para Alice (porque su amiga quería una bufanda rosada que hiciera la abu Elizabeth, que ahora era como abuela de ella también) y su mami hablaba con su papá y a nadie parecía importarle que él se aburría.

- Falta poco, amor – le respondió su mami. Pero eso decía siempre. Él quería ser grande como Emmett para poder jugar con esas cajitas que él usaba. O debería haber traído a su robot nuevo que le había comprado su papá. Pero es que estaba emocionado por comprar el piano que se había subido al auto sin pensar y luego adentro le dijeron que no podían venir ni Miau ni Guau. Pobres, siempre se quedaban solos cuando ellos salían.

Cuando al fin llegaron a PortAngels fueron hasta el centro y él como siempre tuvo que esperar que se bajaran todos y alguien fuera a sacarlo de esa silla en que lo obligaban a sentarse.

La tienda olía a madera y era muy silenciosa. Había un chelo oscuro muy brillante al lado de la puerta y cuando miro por la tienda una infinidad de instrumentos lo saludaron. Un señor de aspecto saludable aunque bastante mayor se acercó a ellos. Carlisle miró a su hijo que miraba todo el lugar con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si se encontrara en un mundo distinto, sujetado a la mano de su madre.

- Buenas tardes, soy el propietario, Demetri Volkvoys – saludo el señor dándole la mano.

- Buenas tardes, Soy Carlisle Cullen, mi esposa Esme, mi suegra Elizabeth y mi hijo – el señor miro con una sonrisa a su esposa y suegra y las saludo con una inclinación de cabeza. En cambio a su hijo se acercó y le tendió la mano.

- Hola, pequeño – Edward tomo la mano del señor y la sacudió como si fuera un hombre grande.

- Hola, soy Edward y quero un piano – dijo decidido. El señor Demetri solo rió y murmuró "síganme". Se fueron adentrando en la tienda pasando por guitarras, violines, baterías, tubas…hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy amplio, con alrededor de unos veinte pianos. Edward se quedó quieto y los miró todos con los ojos muy abiertos y luego de sonreír paso corriendo y se acercaba a algunos.

- Él escogerá el que más le guste.

Edward paseaba entre los pianos. Algunos eran negros y brillantes, otros de color café y se veían elegantes. Había algunos blancos. Pero el miraba un muy grande. Negro como la noche y con unas teclas tan blancas que parecían resplandecer…llamándolo.

- ¡Quero ese! – corrió hacia el y trato de subirse al banquito, pero antes tropezó y se cayó. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y trato de pararse, pero antes de que lo lograra su papá lo tomo en brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo mirándolo preocupado. Edward quería decirle que no…pero tal vez si lo hacia su papi se molestaría y no le compraría el piano. Su mami se ponía triste cuando él lloraba así que se aguantó las ganas.

- Si papi – dijo con vocecita suave.

- ¿De verdad cariño? – pregunto su mami mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Él pequeño solo movió la cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿Quieres ese piano? – pregunto de nuevo Carlisle. Tal vez Edward solo se había quedado mas callado por la vergüenza de haberse caído en la tienda y tal vez porque se asustó.

- Si ¡Porfi! – los ojos verdes de su niñito lo miraron ilusionados. Si el tenia los medios para ponerle el mundo a sus pies ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sería su único hijo, y daría todo por el porque lo amaba.

Hablaron un poco más sobre el piano con el Señor Demetri quien les dijo que lo enviarían durante la semana. Y también un banquillo más alto para que Edward alcanzara bien las teclas. El niño solo recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su papi y estuvo callado, algo extraño en él ahora que preguntaba todo. Media hora después recorrían el camino de vuelta a casa. Edward iba en total silencio mirando por la ventana y se estaban comenzando a preocupar.

- Cariño ¿Me dirás que pasa? – preguntó cariñosamente su abuela que iba sentada al lado de él. Esme miraba por el espejo retrovisor con angustia y Carlisle conducía más rápido de lo normal para llegar pronto.

- Nada – los ojitos de Edward comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y sus labios a temblar.

- ¿Quieres otro piano? – pregunto Esme buscando cualquier cosa que le hubiera molestado al pequeño. Quizás ahora se había arrepentido.

Su pequeño negó con la cabeza. Carlisle no aguanto más y estacionó el auto.

Se bajo rápidamente y casi corriendo llego a la puerta de Edward y la abrió mientras Esme hacia lo propio.

- ¿Qué pasa bebe? – le preguntó – ¿Te duele algo?

Edward lo miró. Tenía miedo pero ahora le dolía mucho así que mejor le decía a papi que siempre hacia que las yayas no le dolieran. Asintió porque ahora sus lagrimas si corrían por sus mejillas y le costaba hablar.

- ¿Dónde? – Carlisle supuso que cuando se cayó se debe haber golpeado y se debe haber aguantado todo este rato. Seguramente para no preocupar a nadie.

- El pie – respondió el niño. Con miedo y nervios, logrando que su voz saliera apenas como un susurro.

Carlisle miró los dos pies del pequeño, pero para poder examinarlos tenia que sacarlo de la silla. No lo vio cojear, porque desde que se cayó el lo llevo en brazos.

Luego de sacarlo de la silla lo acomodó en el asiento y con ayuda de Esme retiraron las zapatillas y calcetines del pequeño. Y claro, tenia el tobillo izquierdo evidentemente más hinchado que el derecho. Además de que la piel estaba enrojecida.

- Tendremos que ir al Hospital – aclaro rotundamente Carlisle.

(*) Vedetanio: supongamos que Edward trataba de acordarse de la palabra, pero "Veterinario" es un poco complicado para un niño tan chico.

(*) Las cajitas que usa Emmett son GameBoy o Tetris (en el blog subiré una foto) eran lo mejor cuando yo era niña. Por lo menos para evitar el aburrimiento en los viajes largos.

(*) Por ley los niños pequeños deben ir en una silla de auto. Por lo menos en mi país tengo entendido que es hasta los 8 años, pero nadie hace caso. A Edward le queda poco para cumplir los cinco, de ahí no la usará más XD

(*) Yaya: en mi país le suelen decir a las heridas. También se les dice nanas. Típico que cuando uno es niño no dice "me hice una herida"

(*) Sigo con todos los problemas de internet, así que ahora es probable que no diga que actualizaré pronto por que lo dudo, por lo menos hasta solucionar ese asunto.

(*) Gracias a las personas que me leen (en especial a las que han leído o leen todos mis fics) Recuerden: Síganme en Tumbl =) vomitocaleidoscopico(punto)tumblt(punto)com las fotos y esas cosas en el blog ladybluevampire(punto)blogspot(punto)com


	25. Chapter 25

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 25**

Esme llevaba a su hijo en brazos y le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarlo. Estaban sentados en el despacho de Carlisle en el Hospital de Forks. Su made, Elizabeth, había decidido irse a casa en taxi luego de que a su nieto le tomaran radiografías para preparar la cena.

- Me quedo ir – murmuro el pequeño que jugaba distraídamente con el collar que ella llevaba.

- Papá fue a buscar las fotos de tu pie, cariño, cuando vuelva veremos que tienes y podremos irnos – beso sus cabellos mientras escuchaba que su pequeño suspiraba.

La ultima hora había sido una especie de torbellino pero no podía negar que se pequeño se había comportado excelente. Luego de que descubrieran el tobillo del niño se habían dirigido rápidos al Hospital entre la angustia de ver a su hijo llorar silenciosamente sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada. En cuanto llegaron localizaron a Eleazar que le dio antiinflamatorios y analgésicos al pequeño para que no le siguiera doliendo y luego habían ido a sacarle radiografías. No hubo caso que Edward permitiera que su mami se alejara de él. Ahora esperaban los resultados y Esme solo deseaba que su niñito no se hubiera quebrado ningún hueso. Al abrirse la puerta ambos se volvieron y vieron a los dos hombres de bata blanca entrar. Carlisle se sentó junto a Esme y revolvió los cabellos de su hijo que emitió una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Buenas noticias! – dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa. Era el padrino de Edward además de su pediatra – Tienes solo un esguince leve, por lo que no es necesario enyesarte pero como dudo que te mantengas quieto y no fuerces tu tobillo…usarás una bota ortopédica.

- ¿Qué es un eclipse? – pregunto Edward curioso. No había entendido mucho lo que dijo el Padrino.

- Esguince – aclaró Carlisle mientras sonreía y le alborotaba el cabello a su pequeño. Había estado realmente preocupado y ahora podía respirar tranquilo. Los huesos de los niños se recuperaban pronto y no tendría mayores dificultades – Significa que tu huesito se torció – decidió explicar. Si le decía que los ligamentos se habían estirado o torcido en exceso no saldrían nunca de ahí porque Edward querría saber que son los ligamentos y demás partes de un pie.

- Así que ahora te pondré una pomada en tu pie y te vendaré. Y luego te pondremos la bota, podrás dormir sin ella y bañarte, pero todo lo demás tendrás que hacerla con ella puesta – Eleazar se había agachado para quedar a la altura del pequeño - ¿Lo prometes?

- ¡Si! – respondió Edward y chocaron sus manos.

- ¿Podrá ir a preescolar? – preguntó Esme, aun con la angustia de tener a su pequeño con un esguince. Era mejor que una quebradura, pero de todas formas no le gustaba que nada de nada le ocurriera a Edward.

- Creo que por lo menos por tres días no, se recuperará más pronto si guarda reposo y dudo mucho que lo haga con todos los niños jugando por ahí.

Cuando salieron Edward llevaba su pie enfundado en un zapato medio extraño que se parecía un poco aesas botas que le ponía su mami cuando llovía.

Cuando llegaron a casa quiso caminar (ya que su papi o su mami lo habían llevado todo el tiempo en sus brazos) pero le costaba un poco con esa cosa puesta.

- Papi ¡No me guta! – Reclamo en la cena – No puero caminar

- Ed, si quiere recuperarte tienes que usarla – dijo Carlisle sonriéndole. Por un momento se había olvidado de "la bota fea que molesta" palabras de su hijo, con la cena rica que le había hecho su Abu Eli.

- ¿Quieres más papas fritas? – preguntó Esme para tratar de hacer olvidar a Edward la bota, a él no le había agrado para nada traerla puesta.

- Si mami

Los tres adultos de la mesa sonrieron. Iban a ser dos semanas difíciles, pero teniendo a Edward distraído podrían lograrlo.

- Tendrás que usar la venda – le decía Eleazar. Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente y al fin podía dejar de usar ese zapato molestoso que no le gustaba. Durante una semana no había ido al preescolar y se había aburrido mucho, pero Jasper lo había ido a visitar el día miércoles y Alice con Emmett el sábado. Cuando volvió a clases todos miraban su bota y él no había podido jugar a la escondida ni al pillo porque no podía correr y se tenía que quedar sentado pintando. Pero al fin hoy había ido al Hospital con su mami porque su papi trabajaba.

- ¡yupi! – grito feliz cuando pudo mover su pie, que pronto fue atrapado por Eleazar y le comenzó a vendar.

Cuando terminaron le costó n poco caminar porque hace días que no lo hacia y a veces le molestaba cuando movía su pie. Fueron con su mami a ver a papi para contarle la buena noticia.

- ¡Mira papi! – grito Edward cuando lo vieron caminando por un pasillo. Se equilibró en un pie y movió el otro circularmente - ¡Mi pie está mejorado!

Carlisle solo rió y negó. Tenía un hijo bastante ocurrente.

**N/A: **Gracias a las personas que me dejan review, la que me colocan Alert's y las que leen anónimamente.

Visiten mi Tumblr Vomitocaleidoscopico . tumblr . com (quitando los espacios) y por el ASK pueden preguntarme lo que quieran (incluso anónimamente)

Besos y abrazos.

En el blog fotos!


	26. Chapter 26

**Primerizos**

**Capitulo 26**

Carlisle la tenía completamente atrapada. Su cuerpo semi desnudo estaba aprisionado por una pierna y un brazo de él. Cómo se dio cuenta que no podía salir decidió que tendría que despertarlo, aunque no tenía muchos deseos ya que había llegado tarde y cansado por que un accidente lo había mantenido en la sala de emergencia a pesar de que era su día libre. Pero a Esme no le quedo otra, ya que Edward despertaba temprano. Se removió hasta por lo menos zafarse de la pierna de su esposo, sin embargo el brazo de él la apretujó mas hacia a su cuerpo.

- Amor, tengo que ir a ver si Edward está despierto – Carlisle sonrió casi imperceptiblemente y soltó su agarre, aun durmiendo. Esme beso su frente y colocándose la bata se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero en cuanto la abrió se quedó sorprendida por lo que vio.

Edward estaba acostado en el piso, durmiendo. Guau estaba echado a su lado, haciéndole de almohada y Miau estaba durmiendo sobre su hijo. Pensó sacar una foto, pero fue más su preocupación por su hijo. Se agachó a su lado y con caricias en su cabello logró que se despertara.

- Mi amor ¿Qué haces durmiendo aquí afuera? – preguntó mientras su hijo pestañaba y miraba a todos lados aun adormilado. Miau se levanto de su pecho y elegantemente (como solo un gato puede hacer) y se dirigió a la cocina. Guau se levantó cuando Edward se sentó en el piso y luego de dar un ladrido bajo, siguiendo a Miau. Edward miró como sus mascotas se alejaban mientras probablemente procesaba que había pasado. Esme pensó que tal vez era sonámbulo.

- Cariño ¿Le dirás que pasó a mamá? – volvió a preguntar.

- Vine porque tenia una pesadilla – frunció el seño y la miró con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas. Esme sintió que su corazón se apretaba – La puerta estaba _cerada_ y no pude entrar y tenía miedo – inevitablemente Edward se puso a llorar y cuando su madre levantó su mano para acariciarlo él se alejo y con dificultad se puso de pie – ¡Te llamé mucho pero no saliste! ¡Y tenía miedo! No abrías tu _puedta._

Esme sintió un escalofrío. Su principito había estado sufriendo, asustado y tal vez con frío, durmiendo fuera de su dormitorio esperando por ella, por sus padres y ambos estaban tranquilamente durmiendo dentro. Sintió que la puerta volvía abrirse y Carlisle se asomaba con cara de sueño, pero en cuanto vio que su pequeño estaba llorando y los miraba con rabia la lucidez regresó a su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras, bebe? – pregunto mirando a Edward, quien los miró y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

- ¡Edward! – gritó con congoja su madre y se levanto para ir tras él.

- Esme ¿Qué pasa? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle ya que no entendía que sucedía.

- Edward tuvo pesadillas anoche y nos llamó pero no lo escuchamos, vino a nuestra habitación porque tenía miedo y nos necesitaba pero teníamos cerrado – sus ojos ya tenían lagrimas – Durmió fuera de nuestro dormitorio, al lado de la puerta esperando por nosotros, Carlisle.

Se fue tras el pequeño y lo dejó pensando en lo que había sucedido.

Edward estaba sobre su cama, su pijama de Batman se le había subido de una pierna, pero no importaba. Tenia pena porque sus papás ya no lo querían. Él había tenido mucho miedo porque había soñado cosas que no le gustaban pero ya había olvidado…pero sus papás tenían cerrada su puerta ¡Y él no podía entrar! Y se había quedado solo, en el corredor.

Sintió que la cama se hundía y sabía que era su mami, porque tenía el olor de mami y por que sus manos acariciaban su pelo siempre.

- Mi vida, perdóname. Perdónanos – le dijo, pero que pidiera perdón no significaba que lo quería – Anoche papá llegó muy tarde y teníamos tanto sueño que no te escuchamos.

Su mami lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó en las rodillas de ella. Con una mano limpió sus lagrimas – Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Edward. No me gusta que sufras ni llores.

Su mamá lo quería todavía, quizás de verdad solo estaba dormida y no era que no quisiera verlo.

- Pero tu siempre vienes cuando te llamo – dijo Edward, aun un poco asustado.

Esme sabia que lo que le preocupaba a su hijo era que el volviera a llamar y nadie apareciera. Siempre todos están para él y que no le hicieran caso le daba mucha inseguridad.

- Estaba durmiendo amor, tu sabes que siempre estoy para ti. Prometo dejar la puerta abierta para que cuando tengas miedo te puedas venir a dormir con nosotros – le respondió mientras lo abrazaba y besaba su frente – Te amo mucho Edward, nunca te dejaría solito, solo estaba cansada y no te escuché.

El pequeño sonrió y abrazó a su mami, ella todavía lo quería. Miro a la puerta porque escucho un ruido y ahí estaba su papá.

Carlisle se acercó de inmediato a sus dos personas favoritas de todo el mundo. Él entendía que siempre la única que podía calmar a Edward era su esposa, y era porque su hijo era totalmente dependiente de ella. Y lo entendía, no es que su hijo no lo amara, pero Esme tenía ese don que tienen las madres que siempre sabía que le pasaba a Edward, que era lo que lo asustaba y las palabras precisas para calmarlo.

Se acerco a ellos y tomo a Edward en brazos, colocándolo sobre sus rodillas para que quedara de pie sobre él. Era tan pequeñito todavía, pero había crecido tanto desde que era un bebe que sonreía sin dientes. Tenía esos enormes ojos verdes curiosos y chispeantes y ese alborotado pelo rubio como el de él, aunque cada vez se oscurecía más. Ahora al sol se veía naranja.

- Tu eres nuestro hijo y eres lo que más amamos en todo el mundo – le dijo y e sonrió. Edward no tenía miedo cuando estaba con su papi…porque su papi era "Papá" y con él nunca pasaba nada malo. Siempre le ponía banditas de súper héroes cuando se caía – Aunque sé que eres ya un niño grande y valiente – Edward asintió rápidamente – Y entiendes que a veces nosotros no estamos porque estamos en el trabajo o durmiendo, pero siempre, siempre, estaremos aquí – Carlisle le tocó el pecho en la parte donde estaba su corazón – Siempre estamos contigo así que no tienes por que tener miedo.

Edward sonrió y abrazó a su papá. Ya no le importaban los sueños feos, sus papás lo querían y siempre lo iban a querer y eso era lo único importante para él.

- Entonces ¿Qué quieres de regalo de cumpleaños? – Le preguntó su papá. La abuelita andaba de nuevo viendo a sus amigos arrugados, que cuando iban a su casa le peñiscaban sus mejillas.

- No sé – respondió mientras seguía comiendo su flan de chocolate

- ¿quieres una fiesta con tus amigos? – preguntó su mami mientras le pasaba un vaso con leche de vainilla.

- No sé – respondió aun distraído.

- ¿Y si hacemos un viaje los tres? – preguntó emocionado Carlisle. Esme sonrió, a veces él se comportaba como un niño.

- ¿Dónde? – Esme lo miró esperando su respuesta.

- ¡A Disney! ¿Quieres ir a Disney, Ed?

- ¿Dónde vive Mickey? – dijo ya más entusiasmado

- Y Simba, Hércules, Toy Story, Bichos, Tarzán, Winnie the Pooh* – los ojos de Carlisle brillaban entusiasmados, igual que los de Edward.

- ¡Si! – Grito el pequeño levantado las manos - ¡Quiero ir!

*Listado de películas de Disney

**N/A:** espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen un review =) Cualquier pregunta la respondo por el Ask de Tumblr, pueden hacer preguntas anónimas si es que no tienen uno. Gracias a quienes leen, aunque sea anónimamente. Ya saben, en el blog las imágenes.


	27. Chapter 27

_Capítulo dedicado a Luciernagas, gracias por tus reviews y por darme ideas._

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 27**

Carlisle suspiró cansado. Forks podía ser un pueblo pequeñito y todo, pero después de un mes de vacaciones volver al Hospital era un suplicio. Trabajar en un pueblo pequeño significaba que prácticamente se transformaba en médico de cabecera de las personas que atendía y sinceramente hablando no vivía en lo que podría decirse "la acción". Y se aburría, más aun cuando había estado un mes entero jugando a la hora que quisiera con su hijo, escuchando sus extrañas ocurrencias. Sonrió y se acomodó en su escritorio. La próxima cita con un paciente era en media hora más y para pasar el rato tomo el álbum de fotos que tenía en uno de los cajones. Era muy colorido y en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa en su cara al ver la foto de un Edward riendo sobre sus hombros y el ratón Mickey Mouse abrazándolo a ambos.

_Flashback_

- Entonces iremos a Disneyland, estaremos allá catorce días – le contaba Carlisle a su amigo Eleazar mientras comían en el casino del Hospital – Edward está emocionadísimo.

- Lo imagino ¿A qué niño no le gustaría? – le respondió con una sonrisa – De todas formas cuando vuelvan iremos a verlo con Carmen para llevarle su regalo.

- No te preocupes, mis padres le quieren hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños igual, por que quieren una excusa más para hacerle regalos a Ed – ambos hombres rieron al recordar lo excéntricos que eran Aro y Renata – Además es una buena idea para que Edward pueda compartir con sus amigos, de seguro extrañara no ir al preescolar durante dos meses.

- ¿Marco se fue de vacaciones? – preguntó Eleazar. También era amigo de Marco Withlock, que trabaja de sicólogo en el Hospital y sobre todo, era el padre Jasper, el mejor amigo de Edward.

- Si, salió el Lunes y fueron a New Jersey a ver a su madre. Se llaman por teléfono con Edward, no sabes lo gracioso que es escucharlos hablar – Ambos rieron y en especial Carlisle al recordar como su hijo de casi cinco años le contaba a su amiguito todo lo que había jugado.

- Tal vez para la fiesta de Edward ya esté aquí mi sobrina, Tanya – dijo Eleazar sonriendo. Su hermana Irina vendría con su hija, que era un año mayor que Edward.

- ¡Por supuesto que está invitada! Además, sería bueno que al fin la pequeña Alice tenga otra compañera para ser pirata-princesa y no tener que luchar contra Jasper y Edward ella sola.

Los hombres rieron y siguieron conversando, aunque luego de unos minutos debieron dirigirse a terminar sus funciones. Cuando fueron las seis, Carlisle se apresuró en ir a casa, mañana partirían temprano. Elizabeth había decido no ir, ahora dirigía el grupo de ancianos y estaba enseñando a las mujeres a pintar vitrales y realmente, estaba emocionada por poder hacer algo por la pequeña comunidad de Forks, en especial por los muchos ancianos que vivían allí pues era muy tranquilo.

En cuanto llegó había un caos en la casa. Escuchaba las risas de su hijo, probablemente estaba en el patio jugando con su perro y su gato. Esme corría por las escaleras con un montón de ropa en sus brazos y su suegra hacía galletas y pasteles en la cocina. Luego de saludarlos a todos y preguntarles que hacían pudo entender. Edward jugaba con sus mascotas por que los dejaría solos por muchos días, Esme iba a planchar más ropa, en especial de Edward para que no le faltara nada durante el viaje y su suegra horneaba para su nieto y decidió hacer más para llevar a los ancianos con los que estaba trabajando. Luego de un rato fue a buscar a su hijo y lo fue a bañar, cenaron tranquilamente y le tocó a él leerle un cuento. Estaban leyéndole Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

La mañana fue terrible, apresurados corriendo, Elizabeth despidiéndoles, Edward lloriqueando por que la abue se quedaba sola hasta que lo convencieron de que Guau y Miau la cuidarían y también vendrían Alice y Emmett a verla. Llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle en tiempo record y pudieron tomar el avión que los llevaría al famoso mundo mágico.

Edward se quedó dormido en sus brazos, Esme seguía pensando que algo se les había olvidado.

Cuando llegaron a Anaheim un auto especial enviado por el hotel. Se hospedarían en el "Hotel Disneyland" en especial porque este Hotel poseía "El Club Minnie" donde un cuidador experto cuidaba los niños, además quedaba a poca distancia de los parques y Disney Village y lo más importante de todo era que podían tomar desayuno diariamente con los personajes Disney y encuentros con ellos.

El mismo hotel les había recomendado el tour que harían, que era el especial para los niños. Aunque como llegaron de tarde decidieron quedarse en el hotel y descansar, el otro día comenzarían a disfrutar de las vacaciones.

Sus dos primeros días en Fantasyland fueron hermosos, Edward disfrutó un montón de ver todos los cuentos que le habían leído y películas que había visto, en especial volar en _"Dumbo the flying Elephant"_ y se emocionó muchísimo al jugar en el laberinto de Wonderland en _"Alice's Curius Labyrinth"_,aunque lamentablemente se mareo (y Esme también) en el juego _"Mad Hatter's Tea Cups" _pero el que más le gustó a Carlisle fue cuando los tres viajaron al País de Nunca Jamás en _"Peter Pan's Flight"_.

El tercer y cuarto día fueron a Frontierland y a Edward le encantó. Sobre todo porque era más interactivo y se podía jugar más. Además se hizo amigo de un niño llamado Matt en _"Pocahontas Indian Village" _y costó un montón separarlos cuando se hacía tarde y debían volver. Esa noche habían reservado una mesa para ver _Buffalo Bill's Wild West Show _y cuando salieron Edward quería ser vaquero y tener una vaca en casa.

Los cuatro días siguientes habían visitado las tierras mágicas en distinto orden, ya que no podían subirse a todas las atracciones. Se dirigieron a Adventureland y les habían dicho que Edward se asustaría en _"Pirates of the Caribbean" _sin embargo el insistió en que era valiente. Se sobresaltó lo normal, se mojó, pero notaron que no le gusto mucho porque no insistió en volver. Sin embargo le había encantado _"Le Passage Enchanté d'Aladdin" _sobre todo por conocer al Genio de Aladdin que le fascinaba, había disfrutado mucho _"Adventure Isle" _y a ratos Esme o él tenían que salir persiguiéndolo porque el pequeño salía corriendo detrás de un pirata para atraparlo y se volvió un pirata en _"Captain Hook's Pirate Ship" _y Carlisle comprendió que su hijo adoraría el mar. Se unieron a la familia Robinson en su refugio en la cima de los árboles en _"Tarzan TreeHouse"_ y ya en Discoveryland Edward (y bueno, él también) se dedicaron a enfrentar a Zurg en _"Buzz Lightyear Laser Blast" _y según Esme (y las fotos) no se podía saber quien era el niño ya que ambos estaban absolutamente entretenidos. Edward se volvió absolutamente loco cuando tomaron el _"Star Tour" _él adoraba Star Wars desde que había conocido a Jasper (ya que Marco era un fanático y le había inculcado el fanatismo a su hijo) y ambos se entretenían jugando a ser Jedi aunque no comprendieran muy bien las películas. Tambien se subieron a _"Orbitron" _y _"Les Mystéres du Nautilus"_. Carlisle se sintió como un niño ya que 20.000 Leguas de Viaje Submarino era uno de sus libros favoritos. Cuando hicieron el recorrido por Main Street USA su Esme se volvió loca, a ella le encantaba el encanto de los pueblos de 1.900 y todo era realmente como viajar al pasado. Montaron en el tren a vapor atravesando maravillos paisajes en _"Disneyland Railroad – Main Street Station"_y pasearon en un tranvía tirado por caballos. Edward estaba emocionado de poder pasear con esos animales tan cerca en _ "Horse – Drawn Streetcars"_ y él definitivamente se divirtió mucho conociendo un montón de inventos en _"Discovery Arcade" _pero lamentablemente Edward estaba muy cansado para ver el _"Liberty Arcade – Statue of Liberty Tableau" _y se durmió en sus brazos antes de que terminara la inauguración de la Estatua de la Libertad ya que se había agotado en los paseos de los vehículos antiguos de Main Street.

Los días siguientes realizaron el _"Thunder Mesa Riverboat Landding" _vieronla gira musical en _"It's a small World" _y montaron el _"Le Carrousel de Lancelot" _y disfrutaron el apacible crucero _"Le pays des contes de fées" _viendo las tierras y escenas en miniaturas de grandes obras de la litera que inspiraron las películas. Edward insistió tras un breve almuerzo, porque él estaba ansioso y quería ir pronto, a _"Casey Jr. – le Petit Train du Cirque" _solo porque era el tren de Dumbo y los llevaba por un paseo por todos los reinos de los cuentos de hadas. Edward se aburrió en "_Animagique" _así que tuvieron que irse antes de que terminaran, vieron que a varios padres les ocurrió lo mismo. Se zambulleron en el _"Crush's Coaster" _y era realmente maravilloso y emocionante. Pero tal vez donde más estuvieron fue en Mickey Toontown y Carlisle le encanto toda esa arquitectura loca y Edward se pudo subir a todas las atracciones. Fue muy entretenido.

Finalmente cuando sus días allí se acabaron se fueron felices. Carlisle abrazaba a Esme mientras miraban los personajes y Edward les gritaba "Adiós" mientras agitaba su mano. Había sido maravilloso ver como Edward estaba tan convencido de que la magia existía, que los personajes que había visto eran reales, que todo ese mundo lleno de magia era de verdad.

Cuando volvieron a casa Edward no había dejado de hablar y contarle todo a su abue Eli, y llamar a Jasper para contarle que había visto los personajes de Star Wars y a Alice que había conocido a las princesas que a ella le gustaban.

Dos días después habían llegado Aro y Renata con todos los planes que tenían para la fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebraría dos días después. Cuando el día llegó Edward le contaba a cada adulto que veía que ya tenía cinco años. Jugaba con sus compañeritos del preescolar, pero en especial con Jasper. Alice había hecho muy buenas migas con Tanya que era una hermosa niña con rizos rubios y enormes ojos azules, además era una dulzura. A Edward le había caído bien y pero estaba más divertido jugando con los niños que con las niñas.

Había recibido un montón de regalos, pero el que más le gustó fu el que le dieron sus papás, una bicicleta. Por que ya era niño grande y no podía seguir andando en un triciclo, y además Carlisle le enseñaría andar…

_Fin flashbacks_

- Dr. Cullen, ya legó la Sra Phelp – lo interrumpió de sus cavilaciones su secretaria.

- Hágala pasar – respondió cordial como siempre mientras guardaba su álbum de fotos, el esperaba que fueran las seis pronto para irse a casa y seguir ayudando a Edward a andar en bicicleta solo.

**N/A: **informo con el dolor de mi alma, que aunque hay muchas tierras mágicas genial, deben medir más de 1.40 mt por lo que entenderán que nuestro chiquitín no pudo ir u.u (esa altura es para niños de 11/12 y 13 años).

Acabo de terminar el capítulo y me di cuenta que coloqué atracciones de Disneyland Paris =( espero no les moleste, ya que en si son prácticamente las mismas xd así que la diferencia no es mucha. Perdón la tardanza pero estoy con crisis existencial u.u

Ya saben, un review me sube el ánimo. Y cualquier cosa, pasen por mi Tumblr!

Vomitocaleidoscopico(punto)tumblr(punto)com


	28. Chapter 28

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 28**

* * *

**N/A: Como saben antes de elaborar el capítulo me informo. Es normal que los niños de 5 a 6 años tienden a "enamorarse" de su pareja parental opuesta (en este caso, de la mamá) y rivaliza con el otro. Renunciará a este amor y se identificará con su rival deseando ser como él en el futuro.**

* * *

- No quiero Coca-Cola, quiero Pepsi – Edward estaba sentado en una silla normal, sobre un montón de cojines porque él ya era un niño grande y no necesitaba la silla alta. Carlisle movió la cabeza ligeramente. El pequeño de ya poco más de cinco años tenía gustos claros, uno de ellos era que no le gustaba la Coca-Cola porque tenía muchas "burbujitas".

Le sirvió otra vez en su vaso plástico de Batman, colocando de la bebida que su hijo quería. Le entregó el vaso y Edward, luego de darle un sorbo, dejó el vaso donde estaba y siguió comiendo sus verduras en silencio.

En cuanto Esme entró en el comedor con una bandeja donde traía el postre, Edward levanto la mirada y le regaló una enorme sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientecitos.

- Mira mami, ya me comí casi todo – dijo alegré, y de inmediato dirigió una rápida mirada de burla a su padre – Papá todavía no termina.

Carlisle se tragó todas sus ganas de reír. Últimamente Edward se comportaba de manera más celosa con su mamá. No soportaba que él la abrazara delante de él, le mostraba todos los dibujos que hacía a Esme y trataba de destacar en cualquier cosa que hacía para luego contárselo a su mami. Carlisle sabía que era normal, incluso que era normal que su hijo asegurara que cuando grande se iba a casar con mamá y tener una casa grande para ellos dos, solos. Pero no podía evitar ponerse celoso, primero, por que toda la atención de su esposa iba dirigida a su hijo y cada avance que él hiciera. Y también porque extrañaba ser el ídolo total de Edward y que lo persiguiera por la casa para preguntarle cualquier cosa. Sabía que esta etapa pronto pasaría, pero de todas formas extrañaba a su enano molestándolo y haciendo que jugara con él.

* * *

- Edward ¿Vamos donde Alice? – preguntó a Esme. Ambos se encontraban en el estudio de ella. Mientras ordenaba documentos sobre restauraciones, Edward se dedicaba a pintar. Su madre estaba en Forks entretenida en las actividades que organizaba con un pequeño grupo de señoras para divertir a la gente más anciana del pequeño pueblo. Carlisle se encontraba en el Hospital y llegaría en un par de horas más y ella quería ir a ver a Heidi Brandon que pasando por una etapa de fotógrafa se dedicó a tomar las fotos del cumpleaños de Edward y ya las había revelado en su "cuarto negro" que era como llamaba a Alice al cuarto oscuro donde se hacía el proceso de revelado.

- No quiero ir – respondió Edward, muy raro en él que diera una negativa a salir, y más aún a ella.

- Y ¿por qué no? – le preguntó acuclillándose al lado de la mesita que Edward tenía allí y donde estaba pintando.

- Por que me aburro – respondió escogiendo el color amarillo para pintar un sonriente sol.

- Pero si puedes jugar con Alice.

- No – se volteó y miro a Esme fijamente – Alice es una niña y siempre quiere jugar a cosas de niñas.

- Pero a ti antes no te molestaba jugar con Alice, ella es tu mejor amiga – acarició la mejilla de su niño y lo miró sonriente. Tendría que llevarlo si o si porque no se podía quedar solo en casa.

- Pero ella quiere maquillarme y que me ponga vestidos – continuó Edward con tono apesadumbrado. No quería ir y tenía que convencer a su mami. Se paro y se tiró a sus brazos – Mami, no quiero ir, porfis.

- Tengo que ir por las fotos, son de tu cumpleaños. Salen tus compañeritos y tu jugando, tus regalos, tu torta ¿No quieres verlas? – Continuó Esme – Además le prometí al tío Eleazar que le llevaría las fotos donde saliera su sobrina Tanya para que les hiciera una copia.

- Puedes dejarme con mi papi en el Hospital – dijo Edward de pronto. Sí, tenía deseos de ver esas fotos porque después de Disney sus papis le habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños y habían ido todos los niños del Preescolar, jugaron mucho y tuvo un montón de regalos…sus abuelos habían viajado a verlo y le regalaron una televisión para él solo así que ya podía ver el Cartoon Network y ese canal de animales* cuando quisiera – Papi dice que puedo ir cuando quiera y que le ayudo mucho.

Esme sonrió ligeramente sabiendo que su hijo tenía la batalla ganada. Últimamente había estado celoso de Carlisle diciendo que ella era solo de él y que cuando él fuera grande se casaría con ella y se la llevaría para vivir los dos solos. La única ayuda que había recibido de su padre había sido permitir que le enseñara a andar en bicicleta sin las rueditas y Edward había aprendido tan rápido que no demoraron más de un par de horas.

- Está bien – le dijo mientras el pequeño se levantaba dispuesto a irse de inmediato – Pero te deberás portar bien y hacerle caso en todo a papá.

- Si mami – prometió el pequeño.

* * *

- ¿Y cómo se mete ahí? – pregunto el pequeño niño cobrizo de ojos verdes.

Carlisle llevaba en brazos a su hijo. Fue una sorpresa que Esme lo llevara al Hospital para que se quedara con el durante el par de horas que faltaban para que terminara su turno. Para cualquier persona sería inconcebible que un niño pequeño estuviera en un Hospital, podía contagiarse muchas enfermedades. Pero Edward era un pequeño muy tranquilo, tenía todas sus vacunas y principalmente, en Forks no había grandes casos médicos ni mucho movimiento. La gran mayoría de la población eran ancianos que buscaban un lugar tranquilo para su retiro o matrimonios que tenían niños pequeños y los casos graves eran derivados a Port Angels ya que la infraestructura del Hospital de Forks no permitía que se les tratara allí.

- Esa señora está embarazada y el bebe esta dentro de su panza para estar protegido y cuidado, así la comida que ella come le llega al bebe también – respondió tranquilamente Carlisle mientras Edward seguía observando curioso a la Señora que tenía un prominente vientre – Y se mete ahí porque el papá la coloca ahí, con el amor de ambos se forma una semillita que aparece en el vientre de la mamá.

Fue la única respuesta que le podía dar a su hijo, cuando tuviera unos cinco años más le explicaría bien como suceden las cosas, pero ahora dejaría su inocente mente tranquila. Había nulo movimiento ese día, ya que estaban en Septiembre y no era época de gripe ni de ningún virus aún, así que había podido pasear con Edward por el Hospital, haciendo rondas y visitando a los pacientes que se alegraban de ver a un niño y conversar con él.

- ¿Y nosotros podemos tener uno? – pregunto entusiasmado su hijo. Era lamentable saber que Esme y él no pudieran tener otro bebe.

- No cariño, mamá ya no puede tener más bebes – le explicó – Después de ti la pancita de la mami quedo mal así que ya no puede guardar más semillitas ahí.

- ¿Entonces yo voy a ser él único? – la carita de Edward no reflejaba tristeza, solo curiosidad.

- Si, sólo tú

- ¡Yupi! – Dijo saltando en sus brazos – Así mi mami y los abuelos solo me van a querer a mí.

Carlisle rió por la lógica del pequeño, pero Edward era muy celoso, aunque no era egoísta con sus juguetes o cosas materiales, pero compartir el cariño de la gente no le agradaba mucho.

- ¿No quieres tener hermanos – mientras despeinaba más el ahora rubio oscuro pelo de su niño.

- No, para jugar tengo a Guau a Miau y a ti papi.

No pudo evitar reír, las ideas de Edward a veces eran muy extrañas, pero esperaba que no cambiara de opinión porque Esme se entristecería mucho si un día él quisiera un "hermanito" porque sabría que jamás podrían dárselo.

Luego de terminar la ronda y verificar que los pacientes internados estaban estables, pudieron marcharse. A Edward le encantaba jugar con el estetoscopio y escuchar su corazón.

- Mi diente baila – dijo de pronto haciendo que su papi lo miraba extrañado.

- ¿Baila? – De todas las cosas que Edward podría decir, que un diente bailara era lo más raro – Los dientes no bailan, hijo.

- El mío si – abrió la boca y con la lengua hizo que su incisivo derecho se moviera – Se mueve – completó después de mostrarle a su papá.

- ¡Edward! ¡Se te va a caer ese diente!

* * *

**N/A: Si, un capítulo extraño, pero se ahondará más en los próximos dos capítlos. Le dedicare un poco más a los cinco años porque es una edad bastante complicada para los niños. Espero los reviews (:**


	29. Chapter 29

**Primerizos**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capítulo 29**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Edward había estado llorando por un buen rato. Carlisle lo había llevado a casa y llamado a Esme para que fuera lo más pronto. Tras decirle que su diente se le caería Edward lo había mirado con pánico y luego se largo a llorar. ¡No quería quedarse sin dientes!

- Es normal – decía mientras sobaba con cariño la espaldita de su hijo – Te saldrán unos nuevos que son mejores.

- No quiero – dijo derramando nuevas lágrimas.

Carlisle suspiró. Nunca pensó que su hijo se tomaría la noticia así.

Sintió como la puerta de su casa (a la que había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos) se abría estrepitosamente y el ruido de alguien acercándose lo alertó. Su hermosa mujer entró rápidamente con cara nerviosa y en cuanto vio a su hijo llorando se lo arrebató de los brazos.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – pregunto con preocupación.

- Papi dice que se me saldrá mi diente – sus ojos verdes la miraron llenos de lágrimas. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

- Pero esa es una buena noticia mi vida – Edward seguía derramando lágrimas – Ahora tendrás dientes nuevos, más grandes, fuertes y resistentes – Al ver que el pequeño seguía triste añadió – Además, vendrá el Hada de los Dientes.

De inmediato la expresión del niño cambió. Carlisle se golpeó mentalmente por no usar esa carta y Esme se felicitó internamente por haber calmado a su hijo.

- ¿Un Hada?

- Si amor, cuando tu diente se caiga lo guardamos debajo de la almohada y al otro día cuando despiertes el Hada habrá dejado dinero para ti y se habrá llevado el diente – el niño se veía emocionado y curioso, aprovechando que el pequeño estaba distraído pensando, limpio sus lagrimas y le beso la frente. Miró a su marido que la veía con una sonrisa agradecida, probablemente había entrado en pánico cuando Edward se puso a llorar, porque aunque Carlisle fuera médico cuando se trataba de su hijo se volvía completamente nervioso.

- Y ¿podré verla? – preguntó el pequeño.

- No, porque es mágica y muy pequeñita – añadió Carlisle abrazándolos a ambos.

- Y ¿para qué quiere dientes, papi? – El niño ya había olvidado el miedo de perder sus dientes de leche y probablemente ahora estaría ansioso de que se cayeran.

- Porque – pensó por unos instantes que responder a un niño de solo cinco años y tan curioso como Edward – Los dientes de leche los tienes de bebe y tienen muuuucha leche especial que dan las mamás a los niños cuando aún son bebes…entonces – Vaya, era difícil tratar de inventar historia para un niño.

- Las hadas necesitan esa leche para mantenerse fuertes y poder hacer magia en los bosques – terminó Esme mirándolo con una sonrisa. Edward se veía bastante conforme con lo que le habían dicho así que solo preguntó cuando se saldría su diente. Le dijeron que tenía que ser paciente y esperar porque a veces se demoraba en caer.

Los primeros días Edward había estado totalmente pendiente de su diente y que de en que momento iba a caer, pero después lo olvidó y siguió haciendo su vida tal cual.

Resultó que el diente estaba medianamente suelto, así que demoraría bastante en caer. Dos semanas después el niño llegó contando que a Mike Newton se le había salido un diente y Tyler tenía uno suelto, lo que logró que el quisiera que el suyo se saliera pronto.

- Ahora déjalo debajo de la almohada – terminó de decir Carlisle. Esme sonrió y arropó a su pequeño. Hoy en la tarde su diente se había salido mientras él comía un pastel. Primero se había asustado un poco, pero después se emocionó. En cuanto llegó Carlisle corrió a contarle a su padre que su primer diente de leche había caído. Ambos padres estaban emocionados, su bebe ya estaba tan grande…y también les daba un poco de nostalgia.

Ambos conversaron con él, le leyeron un cuento y en cuanto se durmió, Carlisle sacó con cuidado el diente y lo cambió por un billete de cinco dólares.

Al otro día unos saltitos en su cama despertaron a ambos padres mientras su sonriente y emocionado hijo les contaba que la Hada lo había visitado, y que el había visto un brillito azul salir por la ventana.

Elizabeth había hecho un montón de fotos a su nieto, quería retratarlo ahora que ya le faltaban ¡Dos dientes! Nunca había visto a un niño más adorable. Renata había hecho un viaje Express, dejando solo a su esposo Aro, solo para visitar a su nieto y se marcho luego de pasar el fin de semana con él, prometiendo que volvería pronto y traería al "Abu Aro" con ella.

.

.

* * *

.

**N/A: espero les guste el capítulo. Espero los reviews con tomatazos ahaha. Es cortito porque es una especie de continuación del cap anterior  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Primerizos**

* * *

Capítulo 30

.

.

* * *

.

.

Edward ya tenía seis años y tres meses. Había cambiado ya varios de sus dientes de leche y le estaban saliendo los definitivos.

Esme suspiró mientras cortaba unos vegetales. Durante un pequeño lapso de tiempo su niño había cambiado mucho. Eleazar ya les había advertido que probablemente la crisis de los seis años iba a tornarse muy difícil, pero definitivamente ella no pensó que sería tanto. Su pequeño y dulce bebito se comportaba a veces de manera totalmente bipolar. Su fiesta de cumpleaños había sido muy linda y agradable, con la temática de Toy Story y habían asistido todos sus compañeritos, con los que ya jugaba juegos de roles*. Pero ya el día domingo (habían celebrado su fiesta un viernes por la tarde) sus suegros debían marcharse y Edward lloró toda la tarde porque quería que sus abuelos se quedaran. Pocos meses después el perro de su amigo Jasper había muerto y el pequeño estaba totalmente horrorizado con la idea de que Miau o Guau fuera a pasarles lo mismo y había tenido varias pesadillas.

Era un completo show tratar de hacer que a las seis de la tarde soltara su bicicleta y se entrara a la casa, últimamente quería estar en el patio siempre y andar en "moto" que era lo que supuestamente convertido su bici. Cuando Carlisle lo regañaba por no obedecer en algo se molestaba y se mostraba realmente herido. Había días en que ella se sentaba con él en su cama y le ayudaba a leer, porque aun habían palabras que le eran muy difíciles, y si Carlisle no iba de inmediato preguntaba si papá estaba enojado con él. Por recomendación de Marco, el padre de Jasper, el castigo era dejarlo solo en su habitación, y al parecer era el único que funcionaba. Sin embargo se arrepentía si hacía algo malo y de inmediato hacia un dibujo o escribía una carta para regalarles a sus padres y que le disculparan.

Cada vez que hacía un dibujo o alguna pintura iba de inmediato donde la "abu Eli"* para que ella lo elogiara, adoraba eso. A veces Edward le preguntaba si sus abus también se iban a morir e ir al cielo, como el abuelo Eddie y a veces lloraba cuando pensaba que sus papis también se podían ir y dejarlo solito.

- ¡Mami! – dejo las verduras de lado para mirar a su niñito. Estaba grande, ya media un metro con quince, era uno de los más altos de su clase. Era delgado y aunque pesaba los 22 kilos correspondientes ella seguía encontrándolo muy flaco. Su cabello ya no era dorado, era más bien rubio oscuro con reflejos anaranjados. Alice lo molestaba diciéndole cabeza de zanahoria.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? – pregunto mirando a su pequeño que tenía las mejillas rojas, la ropa sucia y su cabello mas alborotado que nunca.

- Papá no quiere ser el arquero – su seño estaba fruncido. Ante cualquier problema el siempre acudía a mamá. En ese momento vio entrar a su esposo, con su alborotado cabello rubio y su ropa deportiva sucia. Lucía igual que su hijo y venía con la misma expresión.

- ¡Le toca a él! – dijo indignado, y Esme no pudo más que sonreír. Su marido a pesar de ser serio y responsable a veces se comportaba como un niño. Rodó los ojos evitando que Edward la viera, ya que él tenía el mismo gesto y aunque Carlisle le había dicho que los ojos se le podían quedar atrapados lo seguía haciendo.

- Creo que es hora de que dejen de jugar y se vayan a bañar porque en poco minutos más la cena estará lista.

Ambos se fueron arrastrando los pies y murmurando cosas, ella alcanzo a escuchar "te tocaba a ti, papi"

.

* * *

.

Carlisle miraba las dos cajas. Habían empezado con Edward a coleccionar autitos de juguetes, y ya tenían un montón. Su hijo estaba orgulloso de su colección, además que siempre recalcaba que cuando grande iba a ser "piloto de carreras". Sin embargo, el pequeño ahora estaba bastante obsesionado con los autos antiguos y costaba muchísimo encontrar de esos a escala.

Tomó su celular y llamo a casa. E inmediato la dulce voz de su hijo le atendió.

- ¡Aló! – Carlisle se pudo imaginar a su niñito en puntas de pie tratando de mirar el identificador de llamadas.

- Soy yo Ed – respondió. Pero de inmediato su hijo comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas.

- ¿A que hora llegas? ¿Encontraste algo? ¿Encontraste el Rolls Royce? ¿Le traes una pelota a Guau? Acaba de morder la que tenía, la pinchó con su colmillo. Quedo toda desinflada – él se había reído tanto de su perro cuando eso paso. Era genial llegar del colegio, almorzar, hacer las tareas y luego jugar con su perro. Le daba pena que Jazz ya no tuviera uno, pero sus papis no querían que tuviera un perro todavía.

- Calma Ed – dijo Carlisle mientras reía – Solo encontré una replica de una Camioneta Ford F-100, es lo único que hay.

- Oh, esta bien – que decepción, no había nunca de los autos que más quería tener. Pero el vendedor siempre decía que para navidad llegarían mucho y el abue Aro había prometido comprarle todos los que encontrara – Recuerda traer una pelota nueva.

- Está bien, llego pronto – contesto Carlisle.

- Adiós Papi, te quiero.

El niño colgó el teléfono y se fue corriendo al patio, donde su mamá estaba sentada pintando el paisaje.

- ¿quién era amor? – dijo levantando brevemente la vista. El niño se acercó a ella corriendo y se sentó a su lado.

- Era mi papi – respondió simplemente mirando el dibujo que su mami había hecho de Miau sobre la rama del árbol - ¿Cuándo podré pintar así?

- Cuando seas más grande – Esme besó la frente de su niño - ¿Terminaste todas tus tareas, cierto?

- Sipidipi – toco con su mano el dibujo – Mami, tengo algo de que hablarte.

Esme no sabía si reír por la seriedad con la que Edward hablaba, o preocuparse.

- Dime, cariño – lo miró fijamente a los ojos grandes y hermosos de su bebe, porque aunque tuviera seis, era su bebe.

- Quiero un maestro de piano – sonrió y mostró el agujero que había en medio de su dentadura – La abu Eli ya no tiene más canciones que enseñarme y yo quiero aprender a escribir la música.

Sonrió, su niño era tan talentoso. Estaba segura que pronto el estaría haciendo sus propias canciones.

- buscaremos a un maestro que venga a darte clases después que termines el colegio, pero debes hacer todas tus tareas y sacar siempre buenas notas – beso la frente del Edward que sonreía, feliz – Y tienes que portarte muy bien.

- Lo prometo mami

**.**

.

* * *

**.**

.

* juegos de roles: cuando los niños adquieren un personaje, por ejemplo juegos como Policía ladrón, o los superhéroes, etc

*Abu Eli es la abuela Elizabeth, madre de Esme

.

.

**N/A: **Eddie está tan grande :'c

Chicas, recuerden leer y votar por mi historia "The Pumpkin Hot" (http :/ www . fanfiction . net /s/ 7511034 /1/ The_Pumpkin_Hot) en el Happy Halloween Contest http :/ www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3326265/ (sin los espacios) y recuerden que ahora tengo twitter, búsquenme por ladybluevampire. Imágenes de todas mis historias en mi blog

http:/ ladybluevampire . blog spot . com

Espero los reviews =)


	31. Chapter 31

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 31**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Hoy habían ido a Port Angels a cenar porque estaban celebrando. Si, celebrando que Edward de ya siete años y cinco meses había aprendido a amarrar solo sus zapatillas. El siempre utilizaba de las con velcro porque esas tenían luces, así que nunca tenía oportunidad de practicar y por más que Carlisle le insistía que debía aprender el no estaba interesado porque no lo necesitaba. Pero ahora tenía unos super mega bototos que tenían cordones y había aprendido tan solo en un día. Así que a su papi se le había ocurrido que iban a ir a comer los tres a un restaurant. La abuelita Eli de nuevo no estaba. Porque andaba en un crucero. El quería ir con ella porque iba a andar por el mar, además que iba con todos sus amigos que también eran abuelitos y a él le gustaban mucho porque siempre le contaban historias y le daban dulces y dejaban que hiciera lo que él quisiera, aunque a veces las señoras le apretaban las mejillas.

Su mamá le había colocado pantalones de vestir negros y camisa celeste, y trato de peinarle (siempre lo hacia) aunque nunca funcionaba. Ella llevaba un vestido verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Edward sabía que tenía la mamá más linda de todas.

- Te ves muy bonita, mami – dijo mientras bajaba la escalera con ella, su papá estaba sacando el auto del garage.

- Gracias mi amor, tu te ves precioso – Esme sonrió a su pequeño. Para tener siete años Edward estaba mostrando cada vez más lo buen niño que era y esperaba que no cambiara en el futuro.

En cuanto llegaron junto al auto Carlisle sonrió, pero antes que se acercara Edward se adelanto y abrió la puerta de copiloto para su madre. Su padre sonrió con complicidad porque el siempre le decía que había que ser un caballero y abrir las puertas para las damas, así que el tenía que hacerlo porque su mami era una dama.

Cuando llegaron a Port Angels fueron a cenar un restaurant muy lujoso y Esme sonreía cada vez que veía a sus dos hombres, ya que Carlisle también vestía una camisa celeste y pantalones negros, resaltando el parecido entre padre e hijo al vestirse igual.

Cenaron tranquilamente mientras escuchaban a Edward hablar sobre el colegio. A él le gustaba mucho ir a clases y estaba claro que sus mejores amigos eran Alice y Jasper, aunque ahora la amistad con Alice era un poco más distante ya que ella se juntaba con niñas. Pero también tenía problemas con Mike Newton, ya que al parecer (Esme y Carlisle solo podían guiarse por lo que su hijo les contaba) era un abusivo.

- ¡Me robó mi lápiz azul! – reclamó molesto

- ¿Y le dijiste a la maestra? – preguntó su papá

- ¡No puedo! Si le digo a la profesora seré un "acusete" – el niño los miró como si sus padres no entendieran nada.

Siguieron conversando y para cuando llegaron al postre su hijo les contaba como iban sus clases de piano. El profesor Vladimir Petrenko ya les había comentado que el pequeño tenía un increíble talento musical y en lo que llevaban de clases (poco menos de un año) Edward ya manejaba melodías con un alto grado de dificultad y aprendía es leer partituras. Así que su hijo tocaría el piano en una de las obras escolares. Ellos estaban muy orgullosos y para que decir Edward, sus compañeros de clases solo serían aboles, piedras y esas cosas. Excepto Alice que era una flor y Jasper que era el sol.

Más tarde esa misma noche mientras Esme revisaba que Edward estuviera durmiendo y apagaba las luces se percató que el niño tenía a su lado a Miau y Guau estaba durmiendo debajo de la cama. Salió del cuarto despacio para no despertar a ninguno y cuando llegó a su dormitorio Carlisle salía de la risa.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Aún estaba despierto? – pregunto, mientras pasaba una toalla por su pelo mojado. Últimamente Edward estaba interesado en muchas cosas. Primero, en la música, pero también le encantaba la ciencia y siempre quería saber como funcionaba todo y hace unos tres días atrás había descubierto una pagina web donde podía ver las estrellas y les era difícil hacerlo despegarse del computador para que se durmiera. O hacer que dejara de jugar a Los Sims.

- Estaba con Miau y Guau – Carlisle sonrió. Su hijo era incapaz de dormir si sus mascotas no estaban con él, así que a veces los entraba a escondidas.

**.**

.

* * *

**.**

.

- ¡Te salió perfecto! – dijo su abuelo Aro mientras lo abrazaba. Edward sonreía con muchas ganas porque estaba feliz. Sus abuelos habían ido a su presentación y según los maestros y su profesor Vladimir, que él había invitado, había tocado de forma excepcional todas las canciones de la obra.

Vio que su mami lo miraba con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas y se acercaba rápidamente a él.

- ¡Fue hermoso! Lo hiciste muy, muy bien mi amor – le empezó a dar muchos besitos en su cara. A veces a él le daba vergüenza cuando su mami hacía eso cuando lo iba a dejar al colegio pero ahora le gustaba porque significaba que le había gustado como había tocado.

Sintió que alguien lo alzaba y vio que era su papi que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Por suerte su papá no era como su mamá, así que no lloraría.

- Siempre estoy orgullo de ti – lo abrazó fuerte y luego lo miro a los ojos – Pero hoy estoy orgullo de ti como pianista, eres muy bueno.

- Gracias papá

Edward sonrió. Su mami y sus abuelitas hablaban todo el rato mientras se abrazaban y decían cosas como "está tan grande" "es tan talentoso" después lloraban y se volvían a abrazar. Su papi y su abue Aro lo felicitaban todo el tiempo y repetian igual que un cd rayado que estaban muy orgullosos de él.

Edward no podía ser más feliz.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

*Acusete: en mi país se le suele decir a los niños que le comentan todo a la profesora o a los padres.

Espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios.

Este fic no es de capitulos largos y no puedo ir mes por mes, o el fic no terminaría jamás. En fin, cualquier cosa por review o al twitter (ladybluevampire)


	32. Chapter 32

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 32**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.  
**

Si Esme hubiera podido, le encantaría ser ella quien sufriera y no su pequeño. Carlisle lo tenía en brazos y aunque Edward no hablaba y ya no sollozaba, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos ojos verdes que ahora lucían tristes.

- El ahora estará bien – dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo cobrizo del niño. Edward solo asintió levemente y se quedo tranquilo en los brazos de su padre, aunque su expresión seguía siendo de pena.

Hace alrededor de una hora todo se había vuelto un caos. Habían ido a pasar la tarde al parque que estaba cerca de casa ya que había un grandioso sol en Forks. Armaron una cesta con comida, metieron unos cuantos juguetes al auto y junto con Guau emprendieron la marcha para tener un día en familia. Habían comido sentados en el pasto, jugado a la pelota y dado de comer a las palomas entre risas y abrazos, y a estas alturas del día Edward iba a necesitar con urgencia una ducha porque mientras jugaba con su padre se había caído al barro*. Finalmente mientras ella y Carlisle estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol descansando, un grito ensordecedor los alerto y en seguida buscaron a Edward con la mirada. Cuando encontraron a su hijo el corazón se les contrajo.

.

* * *

.

Edward estaba jugando con la pelota que le había regalado su abuelo Aro y era la oficial del Chelsea, su equipo favorito. Sin querer le dio una patada muy fuerte y esta se fue a la calle. Iba a ir a decirle a papá que fuera por ella pero él ya era aun niño grande, tenia ocho y medio así que podía ir solo. Además la pelota solo estaba un poquito en la calle. Guau venía tras él, persiguiéndole como siempre y cuando estaba por tomar la pelota sintió un golpe y después se encontraba en el piso. No le dolía nada y sabía que había sido Guau quien lo había empujado y cuando lo iba a regañar lo vio ahí, tirado sobre el pavimento.

Un caballero se bajo de un auto y le preguntó si estaba bien y trataba de tomarlo, pero él se removió hasta que llegó donde su perro.

.

* * *

.

Cuando Carlisle llego donde su hijo se le partió el alma. Edward estaba abrazado al perro y le pedía por favor que no se muriera. No se veía sangre por ninguna parte, pero por como se veía el perro, probablemente tenía alguna hemorragia interna. En cosa de minutos se llevaron a Guau al veterinario mientras Esme en sus brazos trataba de calmar a Edward que solo pedía que su perro se salvara y que por favor no dejara que muriera.

El corazón de Carlisle se apretaba con cada frase de su hijo y su hubiera estado en sus manos le haría salvado la vida al perro. Lamentablemente Guau había sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y el veterinario decía que era imposible que sobreviviera. Dejaron a Edward despedirse de su fiel acompañante por tantos años, ya que el perro estaba un poco conciente.

Edward se acercó y le beso la dorada cabeza, le dijo que lo amaba mucho y que siempre lo iba a querer. Que esperaba que se encontrara con el abuelo Eddie para que tuviera con quien jugar.

Luego lo sacaron de ahí, Esme se lo llevaría a casa, además que tenían que ver si lo iba a enterrar en el jardín de su casa o en el cementerio de mascotas.

.

* * *

.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Esme esa misma noche mientras arropaba a su hijo. Miau parecía triste, al igual que su amo. Iba a ser difícil acostumbrarse a estar sin su compañero, ya que él y Guau eran inseparables. El gato estaba acostado al lado de la almohada de Edward, ofreciendo y pidiendo apoyo.

- No – la voz del pequeño sonaba un poco grave y gangosa por haber llorado tanto. Guau había estado siempre con él y no quería que estuviera muerto. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué su perro?

- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotros? – pregntó Esme mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hijo. Sabía que iba a ser un golpe muy fuerte para él. Hasta Carlisle había derramado unas lágrimas con la muerte de Guau, era un miembro más de la familia, era quien movía la cola y ladraba alegre cuando volvían a casa. Y sobre todo era quien hoy había sacrificado su vida para interponerse entre el auto y su hijo. El señor que había atropellado a Guau les había contado que solo vió al niño cuando ya estaba casi encima y aunque frenó, si no hubiera sido porque el perro se interpone, habría sido Edward. El señor no era culpable, ya que el niño había salido a la calle y justo en una curva con difícil viabilidad.

- No – respondió el niño. Así que ella se acostó al lado de su hijo y lo abrazó. Las cosas en la casa iban a cambiar bastante ahora.

.

* * *

.

Durante el mes que había pasado, Edward había comenzado a ser un niño feliz de a poco. A veces todavía le daba pena y lloraba porque extrañaba a Guau, pero Miau había sido su más grande aliado y en cuando llegaba a la casa, el gato no se despejaba de él.

Habían enterrado al perro al lado de un árbol, al límite de la propiedad de los Cullen y Su madre, Elizabeth, había plantado algunas flores y estas ya estaban por florecer en la tumba.

Carlisle también había estado muy deprimido porque al final estaba tan encariñado con el perro como cualquiera en la casa y extrañaba salir a trotar con él, pero cuando le habían preguntado a Edward si quería otro perro el solo había dicho que no quería un perro nunca más y se había negado a hablar.

Además, Esme ahora estaba muy aprensiva, si no hubiese sido por su perro, Edward tal vez no estaría aquí. Y eso era algo que la tenía realmente angustiada. Esperaba que este mal trago solo pasara pronto y su niño alegre, feliz y gracioso regresara pronto porque era realmente difícil ver a un angelito como Edward triste.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** lo estaba escribiendo y me dio pena y lloré todo al rato así que probablemente este super mal escrito. He tenido problemas con fanfiction y no me ha llegado ninguno de los reviews que me han dejado :c espero que ya se haya solucionado el problema y me dejen artos. En caso de emergencia, cualquier cosa al twitter (ladybluevampire)


	33. Chapter 33

**Primerizos**

Capítulo 33

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Edward estaba realmente nervioso. Hoy se realizaría un nuevo festival en su colegio y el participaría en él. No le gustaba mucho aparecer en público, pero su amigo Jasper lo había convencido. Sólo porque Jazz recitaría un poema y Alice, con otras niñas de su curso, bailaría una canción. Además lo que más nervioso lo colocaba era que iría Emmett, el hermano de Alice y él siempre, siempre, siempre lo molestaba. Sus abuelos obviamente vendrían a verlo, y Edward sabía que su abu Aro le tendría un regalo en cuanto terminara el festival, también que su abu Eli y su buli Renata (a la que solo le decía buli) llorarían y lo besarían un montón cuando todo esto terminara.

- ¿Estás muy nervioso? – preguntó su papá. Edward lo miro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Su papá era el que lo acompañaba mientras esperaban el turno de él, porque su mami siempre se emocionaba y lloraba un montón. Además, así Carlisle quedaba más cerca del escenario y podía grabar bien todo el espectáculo de su hijo.

- No papá – el pequeño se sonrojó. Carlisle sabía que Ed estaba nervioso, cualquiera lo estaría con el salón de la primaria de Forks absolutamente llena, con niños revoloteando por todas partes y padres impacientes esperando ver a sus hijos. Su pequeño (que ya no era tan pequeño) se sonrojó y miró sus zapatos.

- Está bien que estés nervioso, yo lo estaría – dijo mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo. Edward estaba grande, era bastante alto para su edad. Su cabello ya no era "naranja" si no que tenía un color caramelo claro. Sus ojos verdes se habían vuelto más impactantes ya que sus pestañas y cejas estaban más oscuras. Su piel seguía siendo blanquísima y sus labios muy rosaditos. Habían muchas niñas de curso que se sentían atraídas por su hijo, pero el no estaba interesado. Ya estaba mejor de la muerte de su perro, y aunque aún lo extrañaba, ya no lloraba ni andaba como alma en pena por la casa.

- ¿En serio? – Edward se sorprendió, su papá nunca se colocaba nervioso, por eso era medico.

- De verdad, y es normal, no debes avergonzarte de ellos – Carlisle despeino un poco el cabello de su hijo, que era indomable así que nadie se daría cuenta.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

Esme no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas mientras observaba a su hijo tocar el piano. Estaba vestido con un smoking, haciendo que se viera realmente adorable. El piano había sido colocado en medio de el escenario y una tenue luz iluminaba solo el instrumento y al pequeño músico. En cuanto el niño había entrado al escenario todos se habían silenciado y el solo había pronunciado y fuerte y claro "esta canción la hice yo y es para mi mamá" se sentó tranquilamente y comenzó a tocar. La pieza era sutil, dulce, alegre y enternecía hasta al más duro. Cuando terminó todos los presentes se levantaron y aplaudieron emocionados, pero el niño solo busco la mirada de su mamá…porque él había inventado esa canción para ella. Cuando la encontró ella lo miraba con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y Edward al fin respiró relajado porque sabía que a su mamá le había gustado. Ella se sentía llena de orgullo y emoción, su pequeño era un niño talentoso y sensible, excelente persona y además de todo eso guapo. Había tenido buena salud (uno que otro resfrío y una que otra enfermedad viral, pero nada peligroso) y no podía estar más agradecida a Dios por el milagro que le había dado.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

- Era preciosa – Edward iba completamente sonrojado, mucha gente que ni siquiera conocía lo había saludado y felicitado. Incluso un señor le preguntó a su papá si estaban interesados en grabar un cd. Su papá rechazó la oferta, pero su abu Aro le volvió a preguntar si quería y el solo le dijo "Tal vez cuando haga más canciones" fue su respuesta. Su mami lo abrazo mucho rato y a veces a él le daba cosa, porque ya era grande. Pero amaba a su mama, por sobre todas las cosas y no importaba mucho si después algún compañero o Emmett lo molestaba.

- No llores – dijo Edward mientras quitaba muy despacito las lagrimas que se habían formado en los ojitos de su mamá – No me gusta que llores.

- Es que estoy muy emocionada – beso la frente de su hijo y le sonrió – eres el mejor hijo de todos, tu canción es hermosa ¿Cuándo la compusiste? Nunca te escuché ensayarla.

- Cuando tu vas a clases de jardinería - dijo travieso mientras sonreía. A Edward le encantaba dar sorpresas, en especial a su madre - Mi papá y la abu Eli me guardaron el secreto.

Esme rió y comenzó a besar las mejillas de su niño. Aunque a él no le gustaban mucho las muestras de cariño, decidió dejarse regalonear por su mamá.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

.

- Papá ¡nooo! – refunfuño Edward - ¡Es muy temprano!

- No es tan temprano Ed, no exageres. Además Emmett está por llegar y debemos ir a buscar a Jasper.

Hoy, como todos los sábados irían a jugar béisbol a PortAngeles, y aunque a Edward le gustaban mucho los deportes, en especial el basquetbol, el futbol y el béisbol, no le gustaba para anda levantarse temprano. Se acurrucó más en su cama y Miau se estiro a su lado para luego levantarse, gato traidor.

- Mamá hizo panqueques, es mejor que te apures – Carlisle salió de la habitación de su hijo, con el gato a sus pies, sabiendo que ya el niño bajaría a desayunar.

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

**N/A: **Feliz 2012 para todas mis lectoras. Saludos especiales a quienes votaron por mi en el Contest S. L. N. y les informo que pase a la segunda fase, así que estaré esperando sus votos. Ayer estuve de cumpleaños :c ahora soy una vieja de 22 años xd u.u ahahajsjasa. Prontito actualizo los otros fics =)


	34. Chapter 34

**Primerizos**

Capítulo 34

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era normal, le había dicho su papá. Emmett lo alentaba diciendo que sería más popular y Jasper…solo le sonrió y cerró un ojo.

Y definitivamente a Edward no le había servido de nada la ayuda de ninguno de ellos.

Tenía doce años cumplidos hace un par de meses, y muchas cosas habían cambiado. La primera era que estaba más grande y la segunda era que le gustaba un poco una chica. Pero no mucho, mucho...solo un poquito. O sea a él no le pasaban esas cosas de sentir cositas en la panza ni nada, solo la encontraba linda y le gustaba conversar con ella porque era graciosa. Era Tanya y la conocía desde niño, aunque solo la veía en vacaciones, y eso le complicaba un poco ¿De que servía decirle que le gustaba si ella tendría que irse en dos semanas más? Además Tanya era un año mayor que él y aunque según Alice "estaba loquita por él" Edward no se confiaba.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – el niño dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz de su mamá.

- Nada, mami ¿Por qué? – un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas del pequeño. Esme suspiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella siempre sabía cuando a su hijo le pasaba algo, por lo general él solo le iba a contar, pero está vez habían pasado unos días sin que él le dijera nada y ya estaba poniéndose ansiosa.

- Te conozco amor, se que algo te pasa – sin poder evitarlo paso una mano por el cabello de su hijo, acariciándolo suavemente. A veces pensaba en su pequeño como un gatito, porque adoraba que le acariciaran el pelo. Su niño se acercó más a ella apoyándose en su cuerpo. Ambos estaban sobre el banco del piano, aunque Edward hace bastante rato no tocaba ninguna melodía.

- Me gusta Tanya – dijo finalmente después de un ratito de permitir que su mamá lo mirara. Esme quedó totalmente en shock ¡Le gustaba una niña! ¡Pero si era apenas un bebe! ¿Cuándo había pasado tan rápido el tiempo? Pareciera que tan solo fuera ayer cuando solo era un bebe que gateaba detrás de ella. Ya era grande, probablemente querría tener novias, se casaría y se iría para tener sus propios hijos… – ¿Mamá? – Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando su hijo le habló. Edward la miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes expectantes, esperando alguna pregunta o alguna respuesta.

- ¿Estás seguro? – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

- Nop – dijo marcando la "p" y mirando sus pequeñas manitos – Mamá…¿Cómo es querer a alguien?

Edward la miró con tal intensidad que por un momento se quedo sin habla. Nadie podía negar que la profundidad de la mirada de su hijo podía dejar mudo a cualquiera, además de que hacía siempre preguntas que eran muy difícil responder.

- Cuando uno quiere a alguien siempre quiere lo mejor para él, quieres incluirlo en todos tus planes, quieres que siempre ría y que jamás llore – Esme alargó su mano y acarició la cara de su hijo. Era tan parecido a Carlisle…que si no fuera por los ojos y el pelo podrían pasar como clones – Sientes algo cada vez que lo vez, cada vez que lo tocas y no te imaginas el mundo sin esa persona.

Vió que de nuevo su hijo se miraba las manos y le dio unos segundos para que formulara la pregunta.

- Es que…encuentro linda a Tanya, me gusta conversar y jugar con ella, me gusta reír con ella – volvió a mirar a su mamá – pero no siento mariposas en el estómago ni esas cosas.

- Tal vez solo te gusta, a veces las personas que te gustan no siempre las terminarás queriendo – Esme beso el tope de la cabeza de Edward – Además solo tienes doce ¿Para que quieres una novia tan pronto?

- ¡Porque Emmett tiene novia! Sale con Heidi que es ¡porrista! – Dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta a todas las preguntas – además a Jasper le gusta María y todos en nuestro curso sabemos que ella anda detrás de él.

- Edward, si te va a gustar alguien tiene que ser porque de verdad sientes muchas cosas por ella, no solo porque tus demás amigos lo están haciendo. No es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.

- Si se mamá – se observaron y se sonrieron. Edward nunca lo diría, pero su mamá daba mejores consejos que su papá.

.

.

* * *

.

.

- Y ¿te dio un beso o no? – preguntó Alice mirándolo fijamente. Si, daba lo mismo que Alice fuera niña, era siempre su mejor amiga y a la única (junto con Jasper) que le contaba todas sus cosas.

- Si… – dijo en apenas un murmullo mientras se ponía rojo. Alice abrió mucho sus ojos y lo miró sorprendida.

- ¡Tanya no me gusta! – dijo de pronto.

- Solo estás celosa porque yo ya tuve mi primero beso y tu no – dijo con burla Edward, pero de inmediato se arrepintió al ver la abatida cara de su amiga – Alice ¿que pasa?

- ¿Y si no le gusto a nadie? En el colegio hay un montón de chicas tras de ti, que te mandan cartas y saludos…y a mi ¡nada! Tal vez nunca de mi primer beso – terminó con cara afligida, pero Edward, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, evitó rodar sus ojos para que su amiga no se sintiera mal.

- Eres muy linda Allie, tal vez nadie se atreva a decirte que le gustas, a uno le da vergüenza.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero quedarme sin mi primer beso! – sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas.

- Alice, ya llegará el indicado. Yo no iba a besar a Tanya, pero ella me tomo por sorpresa y me lo dio – dijo, siendo fiel a la verdad porque aunque la chica le gustaba había decidido no intentar nada con ella, tal vez más adelante si le seguía gustando. Pero la chica era rápida y mientras se despedían porque ella se iba a donde vivía en Denalí, se acercó y le dio un beso. No fue más que roce de labios, pero no sintió nada especial.

- Pero Edward ¡yo quiero que sea ahora! – dijo enfurruñada, por lo que el chico no pudo evitar reír.

- Pero yo soy el único aquí ahora… – mientras reía vio como la cara de su amiga cambiaba y esa maldadosa sonrisa se instalaba en la cara de ella.

- ¡Siii! – chillo mientras daba un leve saltito sobre su cama. Ambos estaban en el dormitorio de Edward, mientras sus madres conversaban en el primer piso.

- ¡Pero somos amigos! – respondió el ojiverde mientras la miraba como si la pequeña se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Por eso mismo – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. Edward no podía negar que Alice era muy linda. Siempre le recordaba una muñeca de porcelana que su mamá tenía en su habitación, sin embargo había cosas muy preocupantes sobre ella. Primero, su tío Felix, segundo, Emmett, tercero que Alice en sí era un peligro – Nosotros nos queremos Edward ¿te imaginas que tal vez nos gustamos pero solo nos vemos como amigos por costumbre y no nos atrevemos a decir nuestros sentimientos porque tememos perder nuestra amistad? – continuó Alice tan rápido que al chico le costó un poco de trabajo captarlo.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- De las novelas que ve mi mamá. Siempre son los mejores amigos y se aman – dijo como si eso fuera la mejor aclaración del mundo.

- No se Alice, no tengo experiencia – suspiró levemente – Tanya fue quien me beso.

- Mira, solo cierra los ojos, porque si me estás mirando me cohibiré – añadió como una experta. Edward solo le obedeció ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Cerró los ojos y esperó. De pronto sintió una leve respiración de Alice en su rostro y luego que algo muy suave se posaba en sus labios. Duro apenas unos minutos, hasta que la chica se movió. Abrió sus ojos y Alice estaba mirándolo atentamente.

- Quiero hacerte unas preguntas y tu sabes que sabré si me mientes – dijo con voz calmada pero persuasiva.

- Bueno – no le quedó de otra que responder a Edward.

- ¿Sentiste maripositas o algo?

- No – y antes de que Alice hablara añadió – y no es que seas mala besando o algo, pero no sé, no sentí nada muy especial.

- Yo tampoco – una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro de la chica - ¡No somos almas gemelas! ¡Tan solo seremos mejores amigos para siempre! Yo encontré a mi chico y tu al tuyo. De todas formas, gracias Eddie por ser mi primer beso.

Edward realmente no sabía que decir, a veces Alice era tan confusa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscamos? – pregunto Edward por tercera vez a Emmett. Por primera vez los dejaban ir al centro de Forks a ellos solos. O sea a Alice, Jasper y él porque Emmett tenía permiso desde los trece.

- Bombones rellenos de fresa, son los que le gustan a Heidi.

Los cuatro chicos estaban en el pasillo de los chocolates y todos buscaban ese tan específico bombón.

Edward siguió buscando y dio un paso atrás chocando con alguien. Se giró lo más rápido que pudo y vio a una chica en el suelo.

- ¡Lo siento! – dijo mientras se acercaba a la niña que lucía como de su edad, tenía el pelo largo y le tapaba la cara. Le tendió su mano (porque debía ser un caballero) y la ayudó a levantarse. Al hacerlo el cabello de la chica bajo acomodándose en su hombro izquierdo. Tenía una nariz respingona adornada de pecas y unos labios de color fresa, pero lo que le llamo más la atención eran lo rojas que estaban las mejillas de la chica y sus enormes ojos de color chocolate.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – dijo con una dulce voz. Pero antes de que Edward pudiera decir otra cosa se escuchó un "Bella" de un hombre y la chica salió corriendo tras dedicarle una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey Eddie! Ahora se porque no paso nada con Tanya ¡la prefieres castañas! – dijo Emmett provocando que Alice y Jasper se rieran. Él solo suspiro, pensando en lo bonita que era su niña.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A:** perdón la demora. Espero les guste el capítulo y espero sus reviews :D


	35. Chapter 35

**Primerizos**

**Capítulo 35**

**.  
**

* * *

**.  
**

- ¿Un ratito más? ¡Mami, porfa! – dijo Edward con sus ojos aún cerrados y voz enronquecida.

- Edward, ya es tarde – dijo Esme con humor mientras miraba a su ya adolescente hijo. Sonrió feliz viendo como los ojos verdes comenzaban a abrirse y la miraban somnolientos.

- Mamá – dijo el chico mirándola – ¿que hay de desayuno?

Evito soltar una carcajada mientras se levantaba de su lado. Hoy se iban de viaje a Europa y Edward había estado tan emocionado que Carlisle estuvo apunto de darle una pastilla para dormir. Por eso, a pesar que no era tan temprano en la mañana, él no quería levantarse ya que se había dormido muy tarde.

- Hice cupcakes de arándanos. Dúchate y baja, en dos horas más partimos a Seattle.

Vio como el pequeño saltaba y corría al baño.

Soltó un suspiro al escuchar el portazo y un par de minutos después el agua de la regadera. Salió de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Su hijo estaba cambiando, estaba alto y muy delgado aunque se alimentara bien. Había escuchado mucho sobre los cambios emocionales que se suponía que tendría que enfrentar por la adolescencia, sin embargo nada de esto le había ocurrido a ella, todavía por lo menos.

Sabía que Alice ahora era toda una reina del drama y que prácticamente vivía de compras. Y Emmett, que era más grande, casi ni se aparecía por su casa y estaba absolutamente distraído con las chicas y el futbol americano. Sin embargo su hijo y Jasper seguían siendo los mismos, tal vez un poco más taciturnos. Pero en el caso de Edward no tenía grandes cambios de ánimos. Solo le gustaba el rock, pero sabía que Carlisle había influenciado bastante ese estilo de música a su hijo. Tampoco era uno de esos chicos antisociales que no hablaba con nadie, era imposible eso con Alice como mejor amiga, pero no era un chico ultra popular y en realidad a su hijo tampoco le importaba. Planeaba armar una banda de rock con Jasper y con un tal Ben, y al parecer ese era un proyecto que lo tenía muy entusiasmado.

Suspiró dirigiéndose a su dormitorio para terminar de colocar un par de chalecos en su maleta. Su madre, Elizabeth, estaba esquiando en Aspen, con su grupo de gente mayor. Le agradaba mucho tenerla en casa y se aseguraba que estaba bien. Ya no estaba depresiva y aunque aún su madre extrañaba a su esposo y por su puesto ella a su padre el dolor era menor. Con sus suegros, todo iba de maravilla, ellos intentaban venir cada vez que podían y Edward era el más feliz con ello pues siempre salían a parques de diversiones, zoológicos, al cine. Lo último que habían echo había sido ir a un lugar donde se jugaba Paintball. Aro estuvo con lumbago por una semana, pero sabía que su suegro jamás iba a admitir que ya estaba un poco viejo.

Cuando terminó de ordenar la maleta, por fin terminada, bajo a la cocina para encontrar a su esposo leyendo el diario mientras se tomaba su café. Suspiró con alegría. Aunque pasaban los años jamás se aburriría de esta imagen; su esposo, el amor de su vida sentado en la mesa leyendo y esperando por ella y su hijo para comenzar a comer mientras conversan.

- ¿Esme? – Habló su marido sacándola de su ensoñación – ¿Te sientes bien cariño?

- Si amor – dijo mientras movía un poco la cabeza. De inmediato se escucharon unos apresurados pasos por la escalera y de inmediato su hijo apareció con su cobrizo cabello todo despeinado, con unos pantalones azul oscuro y una polera blanca y unas andrajosas zapatillas Vans que ella tenía terminantemente prohibido botar a la basura porque eran las favoritas de él.

- ¡Hola Pá! – dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cocina y hacían un saludo especial con sus manos. Mientras, yo le serví una leche chocolatada a mi pequeño y coloqué un plato con cupcakes delante de ellos. Sabía que no iban a durar mucho. Me senté con ellos y comenzamos una amena charla. Los tres estábamos muy emocionados con este viaje. Sobre todo Edward que tenía cierta obsesión con los caballeros templarios y quería conocer todas las iglesias de Europa para ver las tumbas. Esperaba que todo fuera bien.

.

* * *

.

**N/A:** si, lo sé. Meses que no actualizaba esta historia. Perdón. Pronto más capítulos y sobre todo, la continuación de este con el viaje por Europa (como ya leyeron anteriormente en el capítulo donde viajan a Disney me gusta hacer una investigación previa)

Si, tengo coartada, ahora no solo estudio si no que también trabajo así que hay menos tiempo u.u

Cualquier cosa por PM o al Factbook o twitter.


	36. Chapter 36

**Primerizos**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 36**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

- Mira, estas son en Paris, cuando subimos a la torre Eiffel – dijo Edward mientras le mostraba las fotos del viaje a Europa a Alice y a Jasper. Habían llegado hace tres días y al final los chicos no habían aguantado más y se habían reunido. Además que Alice estaba impaciente por ver los regalos que les habían traído. Para Esme y Carlisle los hijos de los Brandon eran parte de su familia, ya que conocían a sus amigos desde hace muchos años y habían estado ahí cuando ambos chicos habían nacido. Y Jasper era otro pequeño más que adoraban, porque era el mejor amigo de Edward y era sumamente difícil verlos el uno sin el otro.

Edward les mostraba feliz las imágenes captadas durante su estadía en el viejo continente. Esme recordaba con orgullo como su hijo había estado emocionado por cada lugar que visitaban y como de feliz estaba en compartir con ellos los tours que hicieron por las distintas ciudades de Europa. Incluso, había vuelto mentalizado en que quería aprender algunos idiomas, como francés e italiano.

Sonrió mirando a los tres con ternura. Esme intuía que separarlos en algún momento sería difícil y que probablemente pasarían la adolescencia juntos. Emmett que era más grande estaba un tanto rebelde, lo que provocaba preocupación es sus padres, pero los chicos hace años ya no lo veían como una inspiración ya que eran muy diferentes. Emmett era el chico deportista y popular. En cambio Jasper y su hijo eran más bien taciturnos, con una banda, rockeros, un poco nerds y algo serios. Sin embargo según Alice tenían un montón de admiradoras tras ellos. En cambio la pequeña chica era una adolescente malcriada pero muy agradable. Siempre a la moda. Esme a veces le costaba comprender como se llevaba tan bien con los chicos cuando eran tan diferentes.

Sintió un ruido y se dio vuelta. Carlisle aparecía en el umbral de la puerta de la sala con Miau enredándose cariñosamente entre sus piernas.

.

.

.

- Escucha mamá – dijo Edward con la extraña voz que tenía hora. Estaba claro que su pequeño bebe…era un total adolescente. Su voz estaba cambiando y estaba muy alto y sumamente delgado. Carlisle lo había convencido que lo acompañara a trotar todas las mañanas con excusa para pasar tiempo juntos, pero realmente quería que Edward hiciera deporte para que continuara creciendo sano y fuerte.

Esme se acercó a su hijo que estaba sentado en su piano mientras sonreía. Estaba claro que era muy talentoso y un joven virtuoso en el piano. En cuanto se sentó Edward comenzó a tocar una suave melodía. Su corazón se hinchó de orgullo y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaron con cada nota, que la hacía sentir un calorcito dentro de ella.

- Qué hermosa canción mi vida – alabó llena de orgullo cuando su hijo terminó de tocar.

- La compuse…porque me recuerda el amor de tuyo y de papá – dijo el adolescente con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

.

.

.

Edward caminaba tranquilamente hacia su clase de biología. Era la única clase que no tenía con Jasper o Alice, sin embargo no le importaba mucho, siempre y cuando Jessica o Lauren no lo acosaran. Realmente no entendía porque las típicas chicas populares lo perseguían si era un nerd como los que aparecen en las películas y los tipos grandotes los molestan (en su caso eso no ocurría porque su amigo Emmett les brindaba protección en el Instituto y era muy, muy popular). Según Alice era porque con Jasper tenían un aura misteriosa y eran muy guapos.

Entró a la sala y se sentó en su puesto de siempre, aún con los audífonos puestos mientras tarareaba las canciones de The Smiths, y solo se los sacó cuando el profesor entró a la sala.

- Chicos, les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera – En ese instante Edward se fijo en la bonita chica que entraba por la puerta. Tenía el pelo largo y de color chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas y miraba al piso – Es Isabella Swan. Siéntate en el puesto vacío que está al lado de Edward.

La chica lo miró y él sintió una extraña sensación en el estómago. Que cosa más rara.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**N/A**: creo que perdir perdón por la demora no es suficiente. Pero se merecen mis disculpas y mis excusas. Principalmente acabo de sufrir una gran decepción amorosa. Ya casi ni me quedan lágrimas por llorar. Creo que comprenderán que dada una situación así mi inspiración se fugo y aún no quiere volver (o escribiría puras historias de desamor y no es mi estilo)

Espero poder actualizar el capítulo de Padres Adolescentes y el Epílogo de Reviviendo la próxima semana. Cuídense y gracias por seguir leyéndome.


End file.
